On The Verge Of Letting Go
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Yumi gets pregnant but her parents don't want her around Ulrich anymore and make her move back to Japan with them to get away from her life in France. What will Ulrich do to keep them together? Coping with Xana, money, and parents has never been so hard!
1. Her Worst Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing!  
_

_A/N: I couldn't hold back the urge to write this short CL story. Man, I promised myself not to write anything until I finished my other stories, but oh well, lucky for ya'll I guess huh. Anyway, enjoy this little story._

_Summary: Yumi and Ulrich confess their feelings for each other, finally. But one day Yumi finds out that she's pregnant, just guess who the father is. Now her parents are making her move back to Japan with them to get her away from Ulrich, and make her leave behind her life in France._

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 1: Her Worst Nightmare

Yumi sat on the comfortable chair in her and Aelita's room (she finally got to move into the dorms at Kadic), the one right by the bathroom. She was still wearing her pajamas, her hair was messy and unkempt, and she was holding her stomach.

Aelita walked in the room and put her bag down. "Hey Yumi, how are you feeling?" she asked, handing Yumi the assignments she had missed that day. Yumi nodded, "I'm fine," but then found herself running to the bathroom for the millionth time that day.

When she came back Aelita started explaining all the papers Yumi missed. "Oh, and Ulrich wanted me to give you this note…"

Yumi looked at the folded piece of paper in her hand, when Aelita's phone rang. "Hey Jeremie…well I don't wanna leave Yumi all alone…oh really…ok, just give me a few… bye."

"Yumi, I hope you don't mind but Jeremie invited me on a date so…"

Yumi smiled, "Go have fun girl, I'll be fine…" she replied, still holding her sore stomach. Aelita nodded, before running into the bathroom to change, while having to plug her nose…

X

Yumi opened the note in her hand, wondering what it was about…

_Hey Yumi,_

_I wanted to say hi and see how you were feeling. I missed you at school today, we all did. If you're feeling better, maybe we could go catch a movie tonight, but if you don't feel like going I understand completely. I hope you feel better._

_XOXO_

_Love, Ulrich_

She couldn't help but smile as she finished reading the note. Things had taken a complete turn for the better when Ulrich and Yumi finally told each other how they felt…

"_Hey Yumi, sorry to come by so late," said Ulrich, standing on her front porch at ten thirty._

_Yumi smiled, "It's ok, but what about the curfew?"_

_He just shrugged, so she invited him in and they went up to her room. "I wanted to check on you, you've been acting really down lately…"_

_He put his hand down on the bed, and neither of them realized for the longest time that their hands were touching, but once they did, Yumi pulled hers away while blushing._

"_I'm fine, just a little tired. Thanks for checking up on me…"_

_Ulrich smiled and gave Yumi a hug, which surprised both of them, before whispering in her ear, "I love you Yumi."_

"_I love you too."_

That happened almost a year ago. It was soon after that night that Yumi moved into the dorms, after begging her parents for a long time.

Yumi's thoughts faded when Aelita walked out from the bathroom, dressed for her date with Jeremie. She was wearing a short black shirt and a sky blue halter top, which looked awfully familiar to Yumi.

"Hey Aelita, you look great. Hey! That's my shirt!" Aelita smiled, "Oops, it was in my closet, I thought it didn't look like mine."

Yumi smiled, "You can wear it. Go have fun with Einstein…"

Aelita waved by and left, and Yumi thought back to the note. "Well I do feel better, and hanging out with Ulrich would be nice…" So she picked up her phone and dialed his number, promising to meet him in twenty minutes…

X

Yumi walked down towards the bench her and Ulrich were meeting at, happy to be out in the fresh air after being locked in her room all day. She should've been doing her homework, but she'd do it later.

Just then she started feeling dizzy again, and made it to a trashcan in time. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and just stayed in the dorm. What if I throw up on our date? That would be bad…"

But she kept walking towards the bench and saw her boyfriend sitting down waiting for her, dressed in his casual clothing. "Hey Yumi!" he called, getting up from the bench and walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

Yumi nodded, "I'm fine. So what movie do you wanna see?"

Ulrich shrugged, "You pick…"

X

They sat in the theater, watching Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and Yumi tried her best not to laugh, because every time she did, she felt like throwing up. She laid her head down on Ulrich's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and she nodded. "I'm fine," he kissed the top of her head.

Finally the movie ended and they went back to Kadic. "Thanks for coming Yumi; will you be at school tomorrow?"

Yumi nodded, "I'm feeling better actually. Thanks for inviting me." She gave him a hug, but not a kiss. She didn't want to get him sick too."

He walked her to her and Aelita's room and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart," Yumi blushed and walked back into her room.

She sat on her bed and worked on her homework, her stomach not flipping as much as before. Aelita came in about thirty minutes later.

"Hey Aelita, how was your date?" Yumi asked.

Aelita nodded, "Really fun, I'm so glad I got to come into the real world."

X

Yumi woke up the next morning, her stomach feeling like she just drank three gallons of salt water. She ran into the bathroom…

"Aelita, get up!" Yumi said, shaking her carefully. Aelita's eyes flickered open and she stretched.

"Good morning Yumi. Are you going to school today?" Aelita threw her sheets off her and got to her feet.

Yumi nodded, "I can't afford to miss another day."

So Yumi and Aelita got ready for school.

X

Yumi laid her head down on the lunch table, swirling her food around on her try. Everyone was really worried about her.

"Yumi, you need to eat something," said Ulrich, his eyes full of concern.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," suggested Jeremie, so Ulrich helped her up from the table and walked her down to the nurse.

She slowed her pace, "Thanks for walking me Ulrich, but I am starting to feel better, it's off and on."

"Well you need to go to the nurse anyway, so we can find out what's wrong," Ulrich argued, grabbing her hand as they continued.

…

"We're here. Would you like me to wait with you?" asked Ulrich but Yumi shook her head.

"No, you need to go to class. I'll tell you what she says later." She hugged her boyfriend good bye and walked into the nurse's office.

X

"Yumi, sit right here please, and I'll go look at the results." Said the nurse, so Yumi sat down, her stomach feeling better. "I wonder if I have a stomach virus or something."

She opened a magazine as she waited, wondering why it was taking so long. Finally the nurse called her back in there.

"Yumi…it seems you need to go visit a real doctor…"

X

Aelita's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "What! The-the nurse said t-that?"

Yumi nodded, staring at her feet. "I thought it was just a joke a first, but the look on her face told me she wasn't…"

Both girls grew quiet for a moment, before Aelita stated the obvious. "You have to tell Ulrich you know…"

Yumi stared at the pattern on her comforter. "I know…but I don't know how to say it…"

Then she felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?...Hey Ulrich…yeah I figured out……sure…ok…bye."

He wants to meet me at the bench we always meet at Aelita. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?"

"Just tell him the truth Yumi…he loves you…he'll understand." Aelita said, lying on her stomach on her bed, hugging the teddy bear Jeremie had given her.

Aelita had a point, Yumi and Ulrich had been together for almost a year, he'd understand, at least, Yumi hoped so.

"I didn't know you and Ulrich had gotten so far…" Aelita added in with a little smile, and Yumi glared at her as she grabbed her jacket and ran to meet Ulrich.

X

Yumi got there before Ulrich for once, so she sat down on the bench and wrapped a piece of hair around her finger and began to twirl it.

"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich called.

Yumi stood up and walked over to him. "Hey Ulrich," she tried to smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand. She smiled, "I'm feeling better."

Ulrich smiled too. "That's good. So what did the nurse say was wrong?"

Yumi stared at her feet, then gave Ulrich a hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Ulrich, we need to talk…"

X

_A/N: Cliffie! Sorry guys, I'll post chapter two after I get three reviews! So enjoy and please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	2. The Secret's Out

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Author's Note: Konnichiwa! Ogenki desu-ka! (hello how are you) I still feel like an idiot for working on this story before I finished one of my other ones but whatever, I'm having fun. Thank you for reviewing. Congratulations Bachie for being the first person to review this story. **Throws confetti! ** Enjoy chapter 2 of On The Verge Of Letting Go._

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 2: The Secret's Out

"Ulrich, we need to talk…" said Yumi, to the neck of her boyfriend. She couldn't hold back the tears that had started to fall. What if Ulrich didn't want anything to do with this and left?

He gently pushed her head up and wiped her tears with his thumb. "What is it?" he asked in a worried tone, staring into Yumi's eyes.

"It's…it's about what the nurse said…" Yumi finally looked away.

Ulrich's mind was racing. "What did she say?"

Yumi opened her mouth, then closed it again, looking anywhere but her love's face. "I'm…" her voice faded out, and she had to sit down. Ulrich sat down next to her, deciding not to force it out of her and give her time.

She looked back at him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm pregnant!" she whispered, and she was happy that he was sitting down.

His eyes grew huge, and he immediately froze as she continued crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He stroked her hair with one hand and kissed the top of her head.

"You…are? You mean…" his voice faded out.

Yumi nodded, unable to speak.

"We'll get through this!" he said happily, a few moments later, a smile on his face.

Yumi sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "We are fifteen Ulrich! We can't raise a child!"

His smile faded, she did have a point, but he wouldn't tell her that. "Yes we can Yumi, if we truly love each other it'll work out!" He was thinking of it as some kind of a fairytale.

Yumi wiped away her remaining tears and stared down at her stomach.

"Ulrich, how am I going to tell my parents? They'll freak! You know how my dad feels about you; if he knows I'm pregnant…I don't even wanna think about it…" She grew quiet.

Ulrich put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this, together. I love you Yumi."

Yumi smiled, "I love you too."

"It's getting late," said Ulrich, looking at the darkening sky. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I'll go with you to tell your parents…"

Yumi shook her head, "I don't want them to blame this all on you. It was my fault. Please, I love you Ulrich and I don't want my parents to do something rash…"

X

Yumi laid on her back on her bed, staring at the bumps on the ceiling. Aelita walked out of the restroom, hair dripping. "So how'd it go with Ulrich?"

Yumi nodded, "Fine, he understood and he wants to help me however he can…"

"Then why do you look like someone just stole your best friend?" asked Aelita, hinting the frown on her face.

She rolled to her side and stared at her room mate. "My dad doesn't like Ulrich, I don't know why, but he doesn't. I don't know how I'm going to tell them that I'm pregnant…"

"Are you going to tell Jeremie and the others?" Aelita asked, sitting down on her bed and combing through her light pink hair.

Yumi shrugged. "I don't know, probably. But it's really up to Ulrich. Please don't say anything Aelita. I'm so scared…"

Aelita gave her friend a hug, "it'll be okay. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm gonna go talk to Ulrich," and Yumi stood up and walked out the door.

X

Ulrich laid on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened. Was he really ready to become a father?

That's when he heard a knock at his door, and got up to answer it. Odd was fast asleep on his bed, snoring very loudly.

"Yumi? What's up?" asked Ulrich, discovering his girlfriend standing at the door.

She looked up at him, "I couldn't sleep. I'm too scared about telling my parents."

Ulrich invited her in and they sat on his bed, "It's okay Yumi, your parents are nice people and they just want to do what's best for you. It'll all work out."

Yumi laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply. "Ulrich, what if I have to leave Kadic and go to one of those schools for pregnant girls?"

Ulrich kissed the top of her head, "I won't let them take you away from me…"

X

The next morning came way too soon for Yumi and Ulrich. She got up and turned off her alarm, and got ready quietly so she didn't disturb the sleeping Aelita. Her phone suddenly vibrated.

She walked outside the room so she wouldn't wake up Aelita when she noticed it was Ulrich. "Hey……but I gotta go tell my parents…yeah that's true, and I could use some fun…ok…bye."

She went back in the room and grabbed her jacket, before walking down to the meeting place.

The whole way there she was filled with different thoughts of what her parents were going to do.

X

Ulrich and Yumi walked hand in hand to the park, the gentle breeze playing with both their hair. Finally the made it to the swings and sat down. Usually when they swung together, they would see who would go highest, but neither of them felt like it.

"So, when are you going to tell your parents?"

Yumi looked at her watch, it was almost eleven. "After lunch, or maybe during it, they can't yell at me with food in their mouths."

"I still wanna be there," whispered Ulrich, brushing his feet on the rocks below the swings. Yumi looked over at him and smiled for the first time that day, "That's really sweet Ulrich, but…I don't want you to be there while it's happening."

Ulrich nodded, watching some birds fight over bread an old woman was throwing out. He looked back to Yumi and brushed away some raven hair from her face. "I want you to call me right afterwards, okay?"

Yumi nodded, then checked her watch again. "I told them I was going to eat lunch with them today, so I gotta go. I'm sorry Ulrich. But I do have one question: do you want to tell the others?"

Ulrich shrugged, "It's up to you. They're going to find out sooner or later anyway…"

X

"Konnichiwa," said Yumi as she walked into the house. She tried to put on a smile and act like everything was ok, but she wasn't doing a very good job. The house had a strong aroma of cinnamon and vanilla, she kind of missed this place.

"Yumi! Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu!" replied her mother, and Yumi knew that was about to change. (konnichiwa-hello, oai-deki-te ureshii-desu- I'm glad to see you)

They sat down to a meal of _onigiri_ and pork and vegetables. Yumi ate slowly, wondering how to phrase what she was about to say. Finally she waited until they had a lot of food in there mouth.

"I uh…I have something to tell you…" her voice drowned out but she knew she was going to have to explain fast. "I'm…pregnant…" she whispered.

Her mother started chocking and her father almost fainted. "You're what?" they yelled at the same time.

"Who did this to you? Oh why did I even ask, it's that kid Ulrich right?" her father exclaimed, his face five shades of red, all from anger. Her mother just sat there with her mouth wide open, her eyes huge, unable to speak.

"_Hai._ But it's not his fault, don't blame him!" she argued in his defense.

Finally her mother closed her mouth and said, "Yumi, you are fifteen! How do you expect to raise a child?"

Yumi stared at her food, unable to look at her parents. "You were never such a rebel! Not until you went to Kadic! In Japan you were so honorable!" her father screamed.

"In Japan…that gives me an idea," said her mother. "Yumi, we are moving back to Japan so you can get your life back on track. Tomorrow will be your last day at Kadic."

X

_Yumi has to move back to Japan! But I bet all of ya'll saw that coming! Anyway, how is she going to tell Ulrich this? And what will he do? Well he's got a plan; will Yumi go along with it?_

_Next chapter: The Plan_

_Fox Kitsune_

_Onigiri- rice balls_

_Hai-yes_


	3. The Plan

_Disclaimer: All I own is my idea…_

_Author's Note: Hey people, sorry it's been taking me so long to update, it's only because deleted one of my stories (for a stupid reason I don't understand) and I got an infraction and couldn't update until the fifth of July._

_Also, I know that Kadic doesn't graduate students when they turn sixteen, but it does in my story. See, students have to get so many credits and hours of class and have to pass everything and they graduate on their sixteenth birthday. Sorry for the confusion. _

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 3: The Plan

Yumi hadn't called Ulrich that afternoon after she had gotten back; she went straight to her room and stayed there, lying in bed, the whole day. She didn't even answer the phone when he, or anyone else, called.

Even when people knocked on the door, Yumi wouldn't answer. And only Aelita came in (cuz she had a key), every now and then to check on her friend. But Yumi never said anything to Aelita when she came in, she didn't even move.

Tears swelled up in her eyes, "Moving…back to Japan. How can I live without Ulrich? How will I tell him?" Those exact thoughts ran through her head all day. She hugged a pillow close to her face and let out long breathes.

Then Aelita came back in and she finally decided to talk, but didn't turn to look at her. "Aelita, can you tell the others that I'm okay and that I don't feel like talking?"

But Aelita didn't answer so Yumi turned around and gasped, because Aelita wasn't in there, it was Ulrich!

"Ulrich…what are you doing here?" Yumi asked, looking at her boyfriend's sad eyes.

Ulrich walked to Yumi's bed and sat down next to her. "Because you promised to call and you never did and you wouldn't talk to me. I was really worried about you. Did everything go okay with your parents?"

Yumi nodded; "Everything is fine, I'm just not feeling well…" she lied, hoping Ulrich wouldn't catch on.

But he did.

"Something happened Yumi, why won't you tell me?"

X

"Yo Aelita what's up with Yumi? I haven't seen her all day," said Odd, bouncing a soccer ball on his foot. They all sat outside, with the exception of Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremie stood by his girlfriend and nodded in agreement.

"She's been cooped up in her room all day. It just isn't like her," Jeremie commented and the others couldn't help but agree.

'I can't tell them, what am I going to do?' thought Aelita racking her brain. "She's still a little sick and didn't want anyone to worry. Ulrich's up with her right now."

Odd seemed fooled, but Jeremie looked at Aelita with skeptical eyes. She mouthed something to him and he agreed.

Odd checked his watch, "I gotta go catch Sam. I'll see you guys later."

After Odd was far enough away Jeremie turned back to Aelita. "What's really wrong with Yumi?" he asked and Aelita looked at the ground.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone…" Aelita finally muttered.

"AELITA!" Jeremie said, worried about his friend.

Aelita looked up, "It's nothing that will kill her Jeremie. And you're the one who taught me to keep my word," she said, not in a rude tone at all. "She promised that she would tell you guys sooner or later, when she's ready. Okay?"

Jeremie nodded and stood up from the bench. "Let's go for a walk," he said, extending a hand. Aelita nodded and took his hand.

X

"What's wrong Yumi? What happened with your parents?" Ulrich asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and laid beside her.

She buried her head into his chest and lay beside him, his warmth comforting her. "Ulrich…my parents freaked."

Ulrich held her tightly, "I figured they would, but it's okay, we'll get through it…together."

Yumi shook her head slowly, her raven hair falling into her face but she wouldn't budge from Ulrich's chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked, gently pushing her head up. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she wanted to just give up.

She took a deep breath, "My parents think my life here in France is too wild compared to how things were in Japan. They don't trust me anymore, and they really don't like you. They blamed it all on you although I tried to explain. They're…"

She couldn't continue because tears were pouring down her cheeks. Ulrich wiped them away and kissed her eyes. "They're what?" he asked softly. It tore him up to see her this way.

"They're making me move back to Japan with them!" She said really quickly, before laying her head back down.

Ulrich stopped breathing, his lungs stopped working. He couldn't even speak; a deep lump had formed in his throat. He didn't say anything for minutes. He just held her and stroked her hair.

"Japan?" he finally muttered and she nodded. "They had talked about moving back for a little while, but they hadn't ever agreed on it. That's the main reason they let me move into Aelita's dorm, because they were going to let me stay at Kadic when they left."

Ulrich kissed her quickly and smiled, "I promised that no one was going to take you from me, and I won't break that promise. I'll think of something Yumi, I promise you I will."

"Ulrich, I can't go back to Japan, I can't lose you and my friends. Why don't my parents understand me?"

Ulrich sat up and helped Yumi up. "Let's go hang out with the others and forget about all of this for now. I promised you we'll stay together and I'll think of something…"

She nodded and stood up with him. A small smile appeared on her face and she kissed his cheek. "Thanks Ulrich."

X

They met up with Jeremie and Aelita at the park and Odd and Sam were on their way. Jeremie kept looking at Yumi with confused eyes. Yumi, though still quiet, had opened up a bit more and started talking. But both of them thought it was too soon to tell their friends.

Odd and Sam came a little later and everyone just decided to hang out at the park because of lack of time. Ulrich was racking his brain for something that would help them. Maybe he should tell Jeremie…

Finally he had an idea, that sounded stupid in his mind but it was something he knew he needed to do. Yumi was starting to look a little drained, and the sickness was probably coming back to her.

"Yumi, would you like me to walk you back to your room? You look kind of sick…" Ulrich asked and Yumi nodded, because she was feeling pretty drained.

X

Ulrich dropped her off at her dorm room and kissed her goodnight. "I'll be thinking of ideas Yumi, don't worry about anything. Get some sleep okay?"

Yumi nodded and after he closed the door took off for his next destination: Yumi's house!

X

He knocked on the door and stood there for a moment. Finally Yumi's dad threw open the door and when he noticed it was Ulrich, started glaring. Ulrich just stood there for a second when Mr. Ishiyama called his wife.

"Yumi's friend is here," he said in an irritated voice.

Yumi's mom came to the door while her father left.

"Hello Mrs. Ishiyama, I wanted to speak to you. Especially apologize for everything that happened.

Yumi's mom smiled, "Thank you. I'm guessing Yumi told you about our decision to take her to Japan with us. Am I right?"

Ulrich nodded, "And I can understand why you'd want to do that, but Yumi's whole life is here. Her friends, her school, she's doing well at everything here, and I know she'll do well in Japan as well, but we won't be able to ever again find a friend like Yumi."

"Are you asking us to leave Yumi here?" asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

Ulrich stared at his feet, "I'm not really sure why I came, I just wanted to apologize in person for everything that has been going on. But, I guess that's another reason I came, because I don't want to lose her…"

"I'm sorry Ulrich but Yumi has lost our trust and we can't leave her here by herself, especially when she has her baby."

Ulrich nodded, "I can understand you there, but please know one thing: I love your daughter more than I've ever loved anything else in my whole life, and I will work so hard to keep us going even after she has her baby. I would never leave her and I won't let anything happen to her…"

Her mother smiled but then it faded. "Thank you Ulrich, that's sweet to hear but Yumi must come back with us. The case isn't how much you love each other, it's about trust. And I'm sorry to say that my trust for my daughter is broken."

X

Ulrich walked back to the school, "Well if they want to take Yumi away from me, I'll just have to take her first…" he thought, getting another idea.

Instead of going to his room, he went to Jeremie's. "Hey Jer?" he asked after he knocked. Jeremie opened the door and let Ulrich in.

"Hey Ulrich, what's going on?"

Ulrich sat down. "Remember how you materialized Aelita? Can you make forms like that for other people? People already in our world?"

Jeremie again had skeptical eyes. "Why?"

"Don't tell Yumi I told you but, her parents are making her go back to Japan," he whispered the last part, and for a minute he couldn't speak.

"So you want to make a fake form of Yumi to send with her parents?" Ulrich nodded, so Jeremie continued, "They will find out you know."

Ulrich nodded again, "I know, but I…I can't lose her Jeremie."

Jeremie looked up from his friend, then back towards his laptop. "Well, the only thing I can do is bring the Yumi from Lyoko out of Lyoko and into our world. If I do it correctly, she could have a 3-D form and appearance like Aelita."

X

The next morning was Sunday, and many kids left Kadic to go to church with their families. Ulrich woke up the next morning almost at noon and rushed to Jeremie's room.

"Jer?" he asked and Jeremie yelled to come in so Ulrich let himself in. "Hey Jeremie, how's it going?"

Jeremie looked up from his computer with sad eyes, "I worked all night but it's just not possible. Lyoko has been shut down too long to do anything that involves it now. I'm really sorry."

Ulrich silently cussed to himself and nodded. "Well thanks for trying Jeremie; I'll figure something out…"

Jeremie looked up from his laptop. "Well Ulrich," he started, adjusting his glasses. "You know how everyone here graduates on their sixteen birthday right?"

Ulrich nodded, everyone knew that. That's why a lot of students came to Kadic; it put everyone ahead.

That gave him an idea and he smiled, "Thanks Jeremie! I just got an idea!"

And he rushed out the door…

X

_Ulrich might finally found something that will keep him and Yumi together. But how will he pull it off? Well, he'll need Sissy's help! What will she make him do? What will Ulrich do to keep Yumi?_

_Next Chapter: What He'd Do For Her_

_Fox Kitsune_


	4. What He'd Do For Her

_Disclaimer: I only own my idea and Yumi and Ulrich's future child._

_Author's Note: I have obviously never had a child before (I'm only thirteen) so I don't know much about being pregnant/child births. If anyone reading this story has had a baby or is pregnant or knows about child births please review and tell me what you know because I don't know much. I would really appreciate it. Thank you much!_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 4: What He'd Do For Her

Yumi woke up later than usual the next morning and stretched. Aelita was already gone and her bed made. A note was on the pillow and Yumi got up to read it.

_Hey Yumi,_

_Had to get an early start because of a book report. At the library with Jeremie, if you need anything swing by or call me!_

_Love,_

_Aelita_

Yumi smiled and put the note back down. It was Sunday, almost eleven a.m. Tomorrow was her last day at Kadic. She blinked back tears as Ulrich entered her mind. "He has a plan, I know it," she told herself over and over.

But he hadn't contacted her all day. Her phone ringer was set on high and would've awoken her if he would've called that morning. Why hadn't he called her?

X

Ulrich walked down the empty hallways towards the headmaster's office. "Hello Ulrich dear!" A preppy voice came from behind him.

"I'm not your Ulrich Dear…" Ulrich muttered, turning around slowly as he watched Sissy scurry towards him.

She stopped right in front of him and smirked. "What are you doing here on a Sunday?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. "Why do you care?"

"Well I do care because you're walking straight towards Daddy's office, and my father is my business…" her voice drowned out as she stared at the boy in front of her with expectant eyes.

"Ug…Sissy I don't have time to mess with you right now. Just back off so I can go about my business!" Ulrich said, standing back up and walking away.

Sissy grabbed his shoulder and he spun around. "Something is going on Ulrich, so tell me. Or I'll tell Daddy not to help you with whatever it is you need help with…"

She taunted him and he thought back to how badly he needed to talk to the principal so he tapped his foot. "What do you want?"

"Tell me!"

Ulrich sighed. "I can't Sissy. Don't be immature about this okay?"

Sissy glared at him. "Fine, I'll make sure Daddy lets you get your way…if you do something for me…"

Ulrich sighed and turned away. "No, not for anything!"

Sissy smiled, "Then I guess whatever you had to talk to Daddy about isn't as important as your rights!"

She cleared her throat and Ulrich turned back around. 'Dammit' he kept thinking, because Yumi was more important to him than anything, and he hated himself for losing sight of what was important; and that Sissy had to be the one to bring him back down to Earth.

"Fine…what do you want?"

Sissy smiled, lacing her fingers together and cleared her throat again. She thought for a moment and smiled again. "Go out with me."

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "You know I'm dating Yumi…"

"Then kiss me…"

X

Yumi closed Ulrich's door and sighed. "Where could he be? I've already checked the lab, the bench, the library, the cafeteria, and his dorm…"

She trekked off to find one of the other boys or Aelita, hoping they knew where he was. Her boots scrapped against the rocks outside. She finally pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ulrich's number.

X

Ulrich looked up at the girl in front of her, and it disgusted him. "What?" he asked and Sissy smirked. "Kiss me…"

Thank God his phone started ringing. He pulled away from Sissy and walked further down the hallway. He answered when he noticed it was his girlfriend.

"Hey Yumi," he said, happy to hear from her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Her voice replied.

"Sorry…I'm working on my plan. Can I call you back?"

He hung up the phone and walked back to Sissy. "You're still here?" he asked and Sissy nodded.

X

Yumi hung up her phone and frowned. She turned back around and walked back into the building. She walked down the long corridor that led back to her room, when suddenly she saw Ulrich and Sissy standing by each other.

"Weird…" she thought, and she snuck into the shadows right by them to hear what they were saying.

"Kiss me Ulrich, I'm waiting…" Sissy tapped her foot. Ulrich looked around nervously and Yumi just stood by and gasped.

'Kiss her? Why would Ulrich do that?' She thought, staring at her boyfriend's back with wide eyes.

'He won't do it, I know Ulrich. He hates Sissy…he loves me…' she said, more to convince herself than anything.

Ulrich knew it was the only way; he would have to kiss Sissy. Yumi stood up from her hiding spot and walked over to him. He jumped when he saw her and turned around.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Ulrich asked, practically in a whisper.

Her smile faded when she saw Sissy. "I could ask you the same thing…and with Sissy no less…"

"It's not what it looks lik-" he was cut off as Sissy's lips pressed against his own. For a solid three seconds she sat there kissing him, and Yumi stood in shock, testing to make a move.

"Ulrich?" she said in almost a whisper, holding back her tears. Finally Ulrich pushed the preppy girl off him and stared at Yumi.

"Yumi, listen to me…" he started, but she turned away.

Tears now went down her cheeks. "You don't need too! I understand! I thought you were the kind of boy who stuck with one girl. But you just go from one to the other till you get your way! How could you?"

Tears now fell down her cheeks freely and she turned around and ran away…

X

"You want me to graduate you and Ms. Ishiyama early? Why?"

Ulrich rubbed his shoe against the carpet, practically wearing a hole in it. "Because Sir, something has happened…"

"What is it?" asked the principal, now looking at him with concerned eyes.

Ulrich looked up, "Please Sir, you won't technically graduate us early. We'll do all the work in our dorm rooms and stuff instead of actually going to class, but we'll do more than we are supposed to every day so that we have all our credits to graduate by before we turn sixteen…"

The principal stood up and looked at Ulrich. "I understand," he removed his glasses, "but why should I allow you to graduate early?"

Ulrich looked back down and opened his mouth…nothing came out…he closed it then opened it again. "She's pregnant Sir…"

X

"You're serious! Ulrich I thought you loved Yumi…" said the blonde boy, sitting on his bed across from Ulrich, his eyes growing big.

"I do, so much. I had to talk to the headmaster and Sissy said the only way she'd talk her father into allowing for my idea to work…"

"What did the principal say?"

Ulrich stood up… "I'll tell you later, I gotta find Yumi…"

X

Yumi cried into her friend's shoulder. "I…can't believe this…"

Aelita stroked her hair. "He kissed her? I thought Ulrich hated Sissy…"

Yumi nodded, "I thought so too." She sat up from her friend and wiped away her tears… "But I guess he does…"

She laid down on her bed and hugged her pillow. "After everything we've been through…I thought he loved me…"

A knock at the door distracted her thoughts. Aelita answered the door and let the guest in.

"Yumi…Ulrich is here," she said, looking between the couple. "I'll leave you guys alone."

Yumi looked up at him and tears started falling from her eyes. "What do you want Ulrich? Why don't you go hang with Sissy?"

"You don't understand Yumi…I love you…let me explain."

Yumi shook her head, "You don't need to, just please leave me alone…"

X

_Ulrich kissed Sissy! What will Ulrich do to show Yumi that he cares bout her? What will Yumi do when it's her last day at Kadic and she and Ulrich are fighting? And what will happen to the baby? Find out soon!_

_Next chapter: Save Me From Myself_

_Fox Kitsune_


	5. Save Me From Myself

_Disclaimer: Yes, I finally took over the world and made Code Lyoko mine! (Wakes up from dream) dammit, guess I don't own it…_

_Author's Note: Hello there, it's Fox Kitsune coming live from, wouldn't you like to know. Lol, jk, anyway, noticed I wasn't getting as many reviews as before so I'm gonna end this one in a big cliffie! Ha ha ha! Jk, not sure yet, my chapters sorta write themselves. Anyway, please review and tell me if you know ANYTHING about being pregnant/having children, because all I know is that you're pregnant for nine months and it hurts like hell to have a baby!_

_Odd-15Ulrich-15_

_Sam-15Yumi-15_

_Jeremie-14 Aelita-14_

_Sissy-15_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 5: Save Me From Myself

Yumi looked away, tears now flowing down her cheeks again. Aelita, having been stuck in a virtual world and reading a lot of stories on the web, had told Yumi how hormones kick in when you're pregnant. Well they were kicking in.

She started bawling!

Ulrich tried to comfort her and held her for a little while. "Yumi, are you okay?" he asked, but she pushed herself away.

"I don't hate you Ulrich, and I will listen to what you have to say later…right now, just please let me think…" Yumi said. She had now stopped crying but still had a few tears falling. Ulrich brushed them away and frowned, his eyes showed how hurt he was, but he nodded and left the room.

Aelita walked back in the room and sat down next to Yumi. "So…how'd it go? What'd he say?"

Yumi looked up at her friend, her voice a little shaken from all the crying. "Nothing; I told him that we'd talk later. I just want to think about how I feel and stuff right now…damn hormones are kicking in."

Aelita couldn't help but break into a smile at the end. "How do you feel?" she asked, her smile had subsided.

Yumi shrugged, "I dunno. I'm on the verge of letting go…"

X

Ulrich walked back into his dorm and noticed that Odd was gone. "Probably on a date with Sam…" but he didn't really care. He fell onto his bed and laid his head face down on the pillow. Tears fell easily down his cheeks and he couldn't hold them back anymore.

"I've lost her…I've really lost her…my angel…" he kept thinking, trying to contain himself.

He thought back to what had happened with Sissy. Why wouldn't Yumi let him explain what happened?

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as Odd came back in the room. The blonde boy noticed his friend crying and sat down on his bed. "Ulrich, are you okay?"

Ulrich didn't say a word, his head buried in the pillow still, but now only deeper.

"Did everything go okay with Yumi?" Odd asked, watching his friend. (A/N: Odd is so dense! Jk love you Odd! Not like that!)

The brown orbed boy finally sat up. "No…she won't listen to me. Usually she understands how Sissy is a bitch, but today she said she needed to think…I don't understand…"

"Could be the hormones. You know how pregnant women get! Their moods change as quickly as it takes me to eat lunch…" The other boy replied, patting his friend on the back.

Ulrich nodded, "I guess so… but I don't know anything about pregnant girls. I don't know anyone who's ever been pregnant…"

His voice died out, because he immediately thought of his mother. He heard that she had been a beautiful lady, with rich brown hair and chocolate eyes, and pictures confirmed it. He had also heard how she was always so kind to everyone, and how she had gotten pregnant so young with Ulrich…but those were all memories-from his father.

His father told Ulrich that his mom died in child birth with Ulrich, being only fifteen, and his father nineteen. His father died only ten years later, on Ulrich's tenth birthday. That's when he came to Kadic, soon after that, after living with his drunken uncle…

"Odd…" said Ulrich, his voice woozy. His friend knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't worry; Yumi'll be fine. She's a strong girl…" His friend replied, now munching on some cheetos. (A/N: I'm hungry) Ulrich looked at him skeptically. "What if she dies, like mom…" he muttered, and Odd looked at him weird.

Odd didn't know his mother had died; only his father, but Odd seemed to know what Ulrich had been thinking before. Now he was just confused.

He decided to drop the subject and let his friend have some private time. "I'm gonna go get dinner, wanna come?"

Ulrich shook his head, "I'm not hungry…"

So Odd left and Ulrich laid back down, staring at the picture of him and Yumi on his bedside table. "What if she turns out like mom?"…

X

Yumi sighed; did she mean what she just said?

Aelita stared at her. "Letting go? You mean like giving up on Ulrich?"

"I…don't know…dammit this is worse than PMS!" Yumi exclaimed, throwing her hands up in emphasis.

"No one said pregnancy was easy," her friend retorted, giving her the you-should-hear-his-side-of-the-story-before-you-say-those-things look.

Yumi nodded; her friend had a point. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Ulrich…"

X

She found herself in front of Ulrich's door faster than she expected. She knocked lightly on her door and heard an almost inaudible, "Come in," so she let herself in and looked around.

Odd was gone-no surprise, it was dinner time and Ulrich laid face down on his bed. "Hey Odd," he muttered, and Yumi walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed.

"Hey yourself," she said and he darted up.

He stared at her, "Yumi?" he asked, and she nodded so he wiped away his tears.

"You…were crying…I've never seen you cry…" Yumi whispered, knowing she was the cause of this. Tears swelled up in her eyes but never left. She wiped away the tears that had barely fallen from his eyes and stared at her hands in her lap.

Ulrich put an arm around Yumi, "It's not your fault. You walked in on something that I wish with my whole heart never happened. That's not the only reason though, so please don't worry about me."

Yumi laid her head on his chest and inhaled his scent- a mixture of axe and this unique smell that only Ulrich had, and it gave her shivers. "Why are you crying then?"

"I'm…worried about you…"

Yumi looked up and him and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry…it's just these damn hormones. Why are you worried about me?"

"I don't want you to turn out like my mother…" was her love's only reply, and immediately she understood.

Yumi snuggled further into him. He had told her that story a while back, and she always felt bad for him. He'd lost both his parents-one the day he was born-one exactly ten years later. Both his parents died on his birthday… but yet…he always smiled.

"What happened with Sissy?" Yumi suddenly asked and Ulrich hugged her tighter.

He took a deep breath. "I needed to talk to the headmaster for my plan, and when Sissy found out she said the only way she'd make sure she got her father to do as I asked was if I kissed her…"

"Your plan?" Yumi asked, and he nodded.

He moved a little, and the Japanese girl got the clue and got up and looked at him. "I asked the headmaster if it was okay if we dropped outta class… Instead, doing all the work in our dorm rooms but doing more than usual every day and on the weekends, so we can get enough credits and hours and stuff before we turn sixteen and graduate early…"

Yumi looked up at him, "But my parents are still going to take me to Japan with them…"

Ulrich nodded, "but I think I found a way around that as well. See, tell your parents my plan, and how you want to finish your education at this school since you can graduate early. Think they'd buy that?"

Yumi smiled and tackled her boyfriend in a huge hug! "I hope so! Because I can't live without you… my knight in shining armor." Ulrich blushed.

"Did the principal say that your idea was okay?" The girl suddenly brought up.

Ulrich smiled, "Yes, but I had to tell him about you being pregnant…He said he usually wouldn't allow it but under the circumstances…and Sissy did say a few things. You shoulda seen the look on her face when she found out you were pregnant! It was priceless!"

She released the hug and kissed him. "I'm gonna go talk to my parents. Will you come with me this time?"

X

"What? Stay at Kadic until you graduate?" Exclaimed Yumi's father, but her mother didn't say a word.

Yumi nodded, "Yes Daddy…see Ulrich asked the principal and he said he would allow us to do more work and stuff everyday so we can graduate before we turn sixteen. And I know you want me to go to Japan with you because you don't trust me…but please give me some time to rebuild my trust…"

Her father glared at Ulrich, who was standing behind the chair Yumi was sitting in. "I shoulda known this was all your idea! You want to steal our daughter from us, is that it?"

But Mrs. Ishiyama spoke up. "That's quite enough. Yumi, is this what you really want…to stay here in France at Kadic?"

"Yes, more than anything!" Yumi replied, nodding strongly.

Her mother turned her attention to the boy behind her daughter. "And you…you'll take care of my daughter. Yes?"

Ulrich nodded, "Yes ma'am. I really will, as best as I can…"

Her mother sighed, "Yes, but how well can two fifteen year olds take care of a child? I just don't know Yumi…"

Yumi put on puppy dog eyes, "Please mom, lemme stay here at Kadic with Ulrich and the others. Please…"

X

_And there's the dreaded cliff hanger! Don't kill me, because I left context clues in there that will probably give away what the parents say…but maybe not…because I haven't even decided yet. (As I said before, these chapters write themselves!). Anyway, review and I'll post the next chapter. But you have to review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	6. Don't Want To Say Goodbye

_Disclaimer: All I own is Ulrich and Yumi's future child…_

_Author's Note: Hello people, I got a lot of reviews so I'm posting this chapter before I post the next chapter to You Can't Be The One. Also, plllllllllllllllz, I'm asking again, please if you know anything about pregnancy/child birth tell me. Also, I'm not sure what the child will be or a name, so review and give me names for both sexes if you want. Please help me out!_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 6: Don't Want To Say Goodbye

The halls of Kadic Middle School were quiet as three friends all joined up in one dorm room. Inside, it was apparent that the girl was winning an argument that had started, while the two boys began to beg and bug her.

Aelita sighed as she watched her boy friend and her friend try to pry what was going on out of her. Why did she ever let them know she knew?

Jeremie straightened his glasses, "Actually, Aelita, I figured it out," said her boyfriend, before bending over and whispering something in her ear.

The pink haired princess jumped back, "WHAT!" she yelled, staring at the blonde boy with wide eyes.

"That's…not what she told me…" Aelita gasped, and then sat back down.

"What, so Yumi has two secrets?" her boyfriend asked. Odd, the last boy, stared at them like they were crazy.

(A/N: Yumi told Aelita that she was pregnant, she never told her about moving to Japan. Ulrich told Jeremie about Yumi moving to Japan, but not about her being pregnant! Just in case ya'll were confused)

Odd finally turned his attention to the girl in front of him, "What secrets?" he asked, now that Aelita knew them both. She looked from her boyfriend, and what he had said, back to Odd, and what he should know.

She took a deep breath. "I promised Yumi not to tell! I dunno what to do…"

"I promised Ulrich not to tell, and I did…" Jeremie replied and she looked at her feet.

"Wait, this has to do with both Ulrich and Yumi? Ok, now I defiantly need to know!" Retorted Odd, now petting an asleep Kiwi in his lap.

Aelita looked back up, "Yumi has to move back to Japan…" She decided to start with the secret that Jeremie already knew. Odd froze-literally-he couldn't move.

"What?" Odd asked, now able to find his voice. Aelita and Jeremie both stared at the floor. How could they lose Yumi?

Odd stared at the comforter on his bed, and watched the couple sitting on the bed across from him-the one belonging to Ulrich. "You're kidding…right?" he asked, in a melancholy voice that said in its own words that he wasn't amused.

"Wish I was," replied Aelita.

After a few moments of silence, Jeremie finally spoke. "So what's the other secret Aelita?" he asked, and Aelita felt a tug at her heart.

"It's…" she stopped, and couldn't continue. Tears began floating down her cheeks. "What are these Jeremie?" she asked, she had never cried before.

"Tears," he replied. "They come when you're sad. When you shed tears, it's called crying…"

Aelita wiped away the tears. "Where do tears come from?" she asked, and Jeremie took a deep breath, like he was ready to explain the anatomy of it all. But Odd cut in.

"From your heart."

Aelita nodded, and both boys looked at her with eyes saying tell us now! "It's the reason she has to move back to Japan…Yumi's….Yumi's….pregnant…" she whispered the last part and both boys gasped.

X

Yumi walked back to the school with Ulrich, his jacket draped around her shoulders. She stared at the ground in front of her, but her boyfriend found reason to smile.

"Why are you so glum Yumi?" he asked, and she practically glared at him. "How can you be so happy!" she retorted.

Ulrich stopped and looked up at his girlfriend. "Because yours truly is the master of plans!"

"Stop it with the plans already Ulrich!" Yumi practically yelled, then kicked the gravel on the street.

"I'm sorry Ulrich…I wasn't…I didn't mean to yell…it's just…these mood swings…"

Ulrich smiled, "It's okay. Odd warned me already."

Yumi threw herself into Ulrich's arms, and he wrapped them around her lovingly. "It's okay Yumi…I promised you…no one will take you from me. Not even your parents."

She broke the hug and smiled at him. "It'll all work out… I mean, they said I could stay and all until I graduated. So…I guess that gives us enough time to figure things out."

Ulrich smiled and kissed the Japanese girl in front of him. "Yeah, and since we're graduating early, it gives me an idea."

"What?" asked Yumi, looking up at her boyfriend with a twinkle in her eyes.

But Ulrich didn't say anything. "I'll explain later, once I figure more out…" he replied, and Yumi, much to her dismay, agreed.

"Ulrich, will I have to go back to Japan though?" Yumi finally whispered what was tugging at her heart. Ulrich shook his head.

But still, under the moonlight that night, both of them walked back to the school not saying a word…

X

Sissy walked down the halls slowly as she remembered what had happened. "What was Ulrich wanting to talk to Daddy about?" she asked herself, now becoming annoyed. "I only walked in on the last part of it, when Ulrich said he wanted to blow off class and do more work so he could graduate early, and I had to pipe in to Father before I even knew what it was about!"

She sighed, and continued her trek down the halls, not sure where she was going, just walking. For once, her goons Herv and Nick weren't following her, and she was relieved about this.

"Don't worry Ulrich dear, I'll figure out something to make you mine…" she told herself, now thinking about finding her father and asking what Ulrich had been talking about.

Actually, that seemed like a good idea for her, so she turned around and walked towards her dad's office, hoping to find someway to make Ulrich hers…

X

Ulrich and Yumi had joined up with their three friends in Odd and Ulrich's dorm. They all were pretending to act like they didn't know what was going on, and since Yumi and Ulrich had so much on their mind, they didn't notice.

Finally Yumi broke the silence. "Guys, I uh…need to tell you something…" she said, and immediately she got her friends attention.

"What is it Yumi?" asked Jeremie, and she looked over to Ulrich, who nodded, so she proceeded.

"It seems that my parents have been talking about moving back to Japan for some time. That's why they let me move into the dorms, because I was going to stay here. Anyway, something has happened and my parents want me to move back with them…"

She paused and Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie all acting shocked. She continued:

"But, Ulrich and I are going to drop out of class and do all our work in the dorms and stuff, and do work on the weekends and more everyday then we're supposed to so we can graduate early. My parents are letting me stay here until I graduate, but then I have to move."

More gasps.

"Why? Why are they making you move back?" asked Odd, although he already knew.

She looked to Ulrich and then to her lap. She couldn't tell them. So Ulrich opened his mouth, then closed it. Finally he found his voice.

"She's…pregnant," he whispered, and everyone immediately looked at the couple, already knowing the truth.

But Yumi looked at their reactions then back to Aelita, "Alright Aelita, why'd you tell them?"

X

Sissy waited outside her dad's office, finally after some goon who had tagged a wall with gang symbols walked out, Sissy rushed in.

"Hello Daddy!" she said in a fake voice. Her father smiled at her.

"What is it?" Mr. Delmas asked.

Sissy smiled, "I was hoping you could tell me what Ulrich was in here for earlier today…"

Her father removed his glasses, "You were telling me to allow it when you didn't know what it was?"

"No, I know that he wants to graduate early Daddy. But why?"

X

_What happens if Sissy figures out the secret? What's Ulrich's plan? And how much work will the two love birds be under to graduate early? Apparently too much! Find out next chapter!_

_Next Chapter: Can't Hold On_

_Fox Kitsune_


	7. Can't Hold On

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko_

_Author's Note: Okay, we're in the seventh chapter now, so I'm going to conduct a vote. Review and tell me what you want the kid(s) to be, either boy, girl, or twins (state what sex the twins would be). Also, please review with names. I would really appreciate it. Oh, and please send me stuff you know about being pregnant, I'll do the best I can with what I know, but it might not be correct and I wanna make the best possible story so please tell me!_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 7: Can't Hold On

It was Monday morning, and Ulrich and Yumi's last day of actual class. By now, all the teachers were aware of the fact of Yumi's pregnancy, but Yumi didn't really care. She had now been pregnant for almost two months, and her stomach was a little rounder.

She woke up earlier than normal the next morning, her stomach pounding again. Her running to the bathroom awoke her roommate Aelita. The pink haired princess sat up in bed and watched her friend. "Morning sickness again?"

Yumi walked out from the bathroom and nodded. "You should go see a doctor," the other girl replied.

"I will sometime soon. Maybe this weekend; whenever Ulrich can go I guess."

Both girls got ready for school. Aelita went to take a shower, while Yumi got dressed. Finally Aelita came out of the shower and saw Yumi going through the fridge. (A/N: I don't know if they have fridges in the dorms, but they do now.)

"Why don't you just go eat in the cafeteria with the others Yumi?" asked Aelita, watching her friend now make scrambled eggs on the stove. (A/N: again, I don't know if they have stoves but they do now.)

Yumi looked up from her eggs, "Because they won't have this in the cafeteria."

Aelita was confused but continued to watch Yumi. She put the eggs on a plate then squirted chocolate syrup over them. (A/N: you know, those weird cravings you suddenly have…)

Aelita shuttered and went downstairs. "I'll meet you at breakfast."

X

"Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich, seeing Aelita come to breakfast by herself for the first time.

Aelita smiled, "Apparently Odd has competition." She smiled as she saw Odd go back up to the breakfast line for thirds.

Ulrich got up and threw away his tray. "I'm gonna go see Yumi. Bye guys!" He took off towards Yumi's dorm and thought he was off the hook when-

"Hello Ulrich dear!" said a particularly preppy voice. Ulrich didn't even turn around, just sighed. "I'm not your Ulrich dear!"

Sissy smiled as she finally caught up to him, "Daddy told me why it is you want to graduate early." She said, with a menacing look on her face.

"Oh really. What did he tell you?" Ulrich asked, raising his eyebrows in suspense, though he didn't really believe the preppy girl in front of him.

Sissy smiled. "Everything needed to be told. And I'm going to tell everyone!"

X

Yumi opened her door and saw Ulrich standing in front of her, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. "Oh…um, hey Yumi. I just wanted to come check on you since you weren't down at breakfast."

Yumi smiled, "Thanks Ulrich, but I'm fine. We should probably get to class though, since it is our last day…"

Ulrich nodded and extended his hand, his eyes falling on her slightly swollen abdomen. He smiled, the idea of becoming a father had already sunken in, and now he loved it. But the reason he loved it most was because Yumi was the mother…

"You okay?" asked his girlfriend, bringing him back to reality. He nodded and they headed for class.

X

Lunch came by way to slowly for the Lyoko gang, but finally it was there and Yumi and Odd were eating a lot. Odd ate about the same as always, but Yumi ate more than she usually did the whole day in lunch alone.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich stared at the two people before them. Finally the bell rang saying lunch was over and everyone went their separate ways. Ulrich walked Yumi to her next class, pausing a second to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun on your last day."

Then Ulrich hurried down the halls to get to his class on time. He was already weighed down with the work his teachers had given him since it was his last day of going to class. Finally he slid into fifth period right before the bell rang.

X

It was the end of the day, and Ulrich and Yumi met in her empty dorm (A/N: Aelita was on a date with Jeremie) to start their huge supply of homework.

"So…if side a is 12 and b is 9 then c would be?" asked Yumi, trying to explain the Pythagorean Theorem to Ulrich.

Ulrich looked at the paper, and then did the math in his head. "Fifteen?" he asked, and was surprised when Yumi nodded.

"If this is how it's going to be every day, I could get used to this…" thought the boy, checking off the answer.

X

A few days later

"Hey Ulrich. Listen, since we are both free today, how about we go to the doctor and check on the baby?" asked Yumi.

Her boyfriend stared up from his breakfast and smiled. "Sure!"

X

Yumi and Ulrich arrived at the doctor's office not long later. They waited in the waiting room for a long time, but finally the doctor called her in.

"Name please?" asked the doctor, a middle-aged man with a goofy grin but kind eyes.

Yumi looked to Ulrich. The doctor nodded, "Yes of both of you."

"Ulrich and Yumi Stern," replied Ulrich, and Yumi blushed when he said this. The doctor smiled, the thought that they were barely sixteen (A/N: Ulrich turned sixteen last month, and Yumi's turning sixteen in two months) and too young to be married not entering his mind.

X

A few moments later the doctor, Dr. Young, came back with the picture things (A/N: I can't remember what they are called) and showed them to Yumi and Ulrich.

"It's hard to tell, but you might be carrying twins…but you can see the one head right there," he pointed, "yes, and the baby seems pretty healthy, but is a little small."

Yumi gasped, and squeezed Ulrich's hand. "Don't be alarmed, it's early in the pregnancy so it's nothing to worry about."

"What gender is it doctor?" asked Ulrich.

X

_Okay, here's where I end chapter seven. The gender of the baby might be revealed in the next chapter, maybe not. So review and tell me if she should have twins or not and what gender the baby should be! REVIEW!_

_Next Chapter: The Call_

_Fox Kitsune_


	8. The Call

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko_

_Author's Note: I'm going outta town on Monday until Friday. Sorry for the inconvenience that this causes but I will work hard once I get back to update more. Anyway, thanks to darkanimegirl for telling me to that my chapters are too short. I will work hard to add more detail and make the chapters longer. Anyway so enjoy this chappie! Also, I know what the child(ren) will be now so please don't review anymore telling me what you want. (Oh and I don't know how far along you have to be to find out what gender but I'm just guessing!)_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 8: The Call

Ulrich walked home, a happy Yumi by his side, their hands grasping each other. Ulrich was a little gloomy, but Yumi couldn't be happier.

"Ulrich, I told you not to ask!" She said jokingly, punching his arm playfully with her free hand.

He smiled, "I just wanted to know what our child was going to be."

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks, the words of the doctor filling her ears…

_The doctor looked over to Ulrich and then back to the pictures. "The baby is too small to tell yet. But…"_

She was happy to hear this news; she was one of those people who wanted to be surprised. But she could tell it was tearing Ulrich apart. She smiled and snuggled herself into him. "Don't worry baby, we'll find out soon…"

The boy smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know; I'm just happy that the baby is healthy." They started walking again.

But then Ulrich remember what the doctor said.

"_The baby is too small to tell yet. But, come back in two months and I can tell you then. Oh and also…"_

Ulrich stopped thinking, the next part almost made him pass out. The doctor had told them that it looked like Yumi was carrying twins. They were fifteen, one baby was enough to take care of but how were they going to care for two?

X

Odd walked down the halls, heading for dinner. He was surprised that Yumi and Ulrich weren't back yet; they'd left for the doctors a while ago.

"I hope the baby is okay…" he said to himself, then heard a snicker behind him.

He spun on his heel and saw Sissy with Herv and Nick. (A/N: I've seen it as Herv and Herb; I'm not sure which it is. If you know tell me plz)

"You mean Yumi's baby?" asked the preppy voice.

Odd gasped, "How'd you know about her baby!" He exclaimed.

Sissy started laughing, an evil smirk on her face. "I didn't; thanks for letting me know the truth. So that's why Ulrich wanted to graduate early! Wait till I tell everyone!"

X

Jeremie walked with Aelita through the park. "Sure is pretty huh?" asked Aelita, staring into the pearly lake, the breeze toying with her short hair.

"Yes, but you're beautiful," replied her boyfriend, cupping her face in his hands. A deep magenta blush appeared on her face.

Their faces closed in, and they could feel each other's breath on their faces. But suddenly Aelita fell limply to the ground, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Jeremie… help me… it hurts…" she said, her breathing becoming slightly irregular.

Jeremie bent down beside his girlfriend and held her gently. "What's wrong?"

"I feel pulsations!"

X

Yumi collapsed on her bed and inhaled deeply, unable to believe what had all happened today. When she had found out she was pregnant, it was enough, but now she was having two! But she was happy none-the-less, because no matter what, they were Ulrich's kids too!

She wondered where Aelita was, it wasn't like her friend to be so…un-punctual. Well, it didn't matter, Yumi had a ton of work to do anyway; her friend should be having some fun.

She pulled out her English/Literature book and began to work on her Mythology paper. She had to write a four page paper on Athena…joy.

Her eyes kept falling on the phone, and she'd have to tear them away, but somehow they always drifted back to the spot. She got up from her bed and picked up her cell phone, quickly typing in the number.

The phone rang three times before Ulrich's voice message came up. Yumi sighed and hung up; why would he not answer his phone? She put her phone back down and started her outline.

X

Odd glared at Sissy's back. "You'll what?" he asked, then got an idea. "You're so gullible; I just said that to make you jealous. Ha ha, you fell for it!"

Sissy turned around and looked at him. "Well I don't care if you were kidding or not! It's a great rumor to spread; maybe I'll even add my own part to it. Ciao!"

Then with a flip of her hair, Sissy walked away.

"Dammit!" Odd cursed to himself. He didn't think Ulrich and Yumi would care if people found out, but with Sissy telling the story, who knew what would be added!

Sam tapped on his shoulder, and Odd spun around a little too quickly. "Oh thank God it's you. We have an emergency!"

Sam looked up at her boyfriend and frowned, "What is it?" she asked concerned; she'd never seen him…so….so…shaky.

"It's Sissy! She found out about the baby and now she's going to tell everyone!"

She sighed, "Don't worry. No one believes Sissy anyway. Besides, what does it matter if people know Yumi's pregnant?"

Odd grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook her. "Hello! You know Sissy! She'll add all this crap and if she starts telling her father lies, then Ulrich and Yumi might have to leave the school!"

She suddenly realized this and nodded. "Alright, then what do you want me to do?" she asked, but before Odd could answer, his cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?...What? When?...really?...I got Sam with me, I'll call Yumi, she'll call Ulrich!"

He hung up his phone and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Never mind that now; we've got a bigger problem! Come on!"

They started running out of the school and towards the factory, Sam trying to pry what was going on out of him.

(A/N: Yes, Sam knows about Lyoko and Aelita, but has never been in Lyoko before.)

X

Yumi hung up her phone and shuttered. Her hand was so shaky she could barely dial Ulrich's number. Miraculously though, she called him.

The phone rang…then rang again…then again, before his voice message came up. Yumi waited impatiently through all the talking and finally got to leave a message.

"Ulrich! It's Yumi! There's been an accident with Aelita! Please call me back as soon as you can!"

She hung up and got up from her floor and pulled her shoes on. "I'll just have to find him. I'm not very useful now anyway," she looked at her stomach.

…

She traveled to his dorm and knocked, but no one answered so she turned the knob and was surprised to find it…unlocked!

She let herself in and walked over to his bed; there was a lump underneath his blanket.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked, poking the lump. It didn't move, so she pulled the blanket off and saw him there.

His face was pale white, and he was barely breathing. Yumi put a hand to his head and drew it back just as quickly. He was burning up!

This had to be Xana's work!

X

_Hope this chapter was a little longer than the others, but probably not. Sorry though, but this seemed like a good place to end it! Okay, well I'm leaving for outta town tomorrow so I won't be able to update for awhile._

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	9. Stay With Me

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Code Lyoko. If I did, Yumi and Ulrich would have several kiss scenes and Sam would move into Kadic, oh and Sissy would accidentally fall off a cliff (looks innocent)…but I don't own it… to bad!_

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, just got back from church camp. It was lots of fun, there was this really cute guy but I didn't ever talk to him…Anyway, I was reading through my story and realized that Ulrich told Yumi that Sissy knew about her being pregnant. Well he thought she knew but she walked in when he said he wanted to graduate early and gasped and Ulrich thought it was because he said she was pregnant. Anyway, now that that's cleared up, on with the show-um chapter!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 9: Stay With Me

Yumi pulled her boyfriend into her arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. "No! Ulrich…" she couldn't even finish because tears started pouring down her cheeks.

She wanted to try to pick him up; carry him to the nurse…but she couldn't…not now at least. She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna go get the nurse. Hold on Ulrich."

She covered him back up and ran out of his room, and darted down the halls towards the nurse. She never remembered running so fast in her life. Finally she skidded into the nurse's office and stopped right in front of Dorothy. (A/N: Is it Dorothy or Yolande? I've seen both…)

"Dorothy! You gotta help! It's Ulrich!" she screamed and Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

X

Jeremie smiled when he saw Odd and Sam run into the park. "Odd, she fainted…help me get her to the factory." Jeremie said, gasping between breaths, because he had tried to drag the princess all the way there, which had failed after only about twelve feet…

Odd nodded and picked up her ankles, letting Jeremie grab her wrists. Sam stood at Aelita's side and tried to help the boys carry her to the factory.

It was a slow walk to the factory. They had been walking for ten minutes and had barely gotten a quarter of the way there; mainly because Jeremie wanted to stop and rest, but he wouldn't because he wanted to get Aelita there in time, so it slowed them down because Jeremie was growing weaker.

But suddenly Sam screamed and made the boys almost drop Aelita. The boys looked at Sam then back down to Aelita and saw her eyes slowly start to flicker open…

X

Yumi sat beside Ulrich's bed on her knees, looking at his pale white skin and now closed eyes. All she could think about was what was wrong with him, and Aelita and Lyoko and everyone else left her mind.

She slowly let her face drift closer to her boyfriends, pausing as she felt his breath on her lips. She jumped when her cell phone vibrated and pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Hey Jer…what's up?" Yumi asked, still not remembering of why it was she had been looking for Ulrich because of all the trauma she had experienced.

"Yumi, where are you and Ulrich? We have to get to the factory as soon as we can!" retorted an angry voice on the other line.

Yumi gasped. "Ulrich…he's really sick! He has a temperature of 101 and the nurse says he has about five different fevers, not to mention the fact that he is ghost white!"

Jeremie didn't talk for a moment. "Well please Yumi, Aelita said she felt pulsations then fainted. Now she's awake but she is crazy! Xana's taken her over! And without her we can't deactivate the tower!"

Yumi looked back to Ulrich and grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of it. His hands were ice cold compared to the rest of him…

"YUMI!" Jeremie yelled, bringing Yumi back to the present.

"Ok, I'm on my way!"

X

Yumi arrived at the factory a little while later, her stomach in massive pain as she grabbed her skate board and traveled through the gutters. Finally she made it to the elevator…

She slid out and right in front of Jeremie. "Good Yumi, you're finally here. Listen, Odd and Sam are in Lyoko now, but I need your help. Come with me," Jeremie said, getting out of the chair and running towards the elevator. (A/N: I know there are only two or three scanners but in my story there are four.)

Yumi didn't budge though, and Jeremie turned around and glared at her. (A/N: can you image that? Jeremie glaring…) "What are you waiting for?"

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked, looking around, now very suspicious.

Jeremie grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, "I'll explain on the way…"

They got in the elevator after telling Odd and Sam they were leaving and too keep fighting as well as they could. "Listen, only Aelita can deactivate the tower right? Well, if we can somehow copy her hand design then someone else can deactivate the tower in Lyoko…"

X

Ulrich sat up in his bed suddenly, his eyes flickering open. "Yumi!" he yelled, and Dorothy looked up at him.

She smiled, "I'm sorry dear, but Yumi just left about five minutes ago after getting a strange phone call. How are you feeling?"

Dorothy walked over to his side and put the back of her hand to his forehead. "You are still burning up and are still so pale. Please lay back down and I'll get you some medicine."

She left the room after seeing Ulrich lay back down. It was hard for him to breathe, but his nightmare wouldn't leave his mind.

As soon as Ulrich was sure that Dorothy was out of the room he quietly slipped the sheet off of him and scurried out of the room.

He hurried down the hall as best as he could, his stomach pounding with every step he took, his vision blurred, his head pounding along with his heart.

"Yumi," he whispered, his voice raspy and cold. "Please Yumi, I'll be there soon."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number- and discovered her cell was turned off. So he dialed Jeremie's number next.

"Hello?" Jeremie said on the other side of Ulrich's cell, he sounded annoyed.

Ulrich tried to clear his throat the best he could before answering. "Jeremie it's me, Ulrich…"

"ULRICH! Where are you? How are you feeling? Yumi said you were sick," Jeremie fired question after question and Ulrich could hear the muffled sounds of Yumi in the background.

Ulrich didn't say a word, because he had to blink back the tears that had formed in his eyes. Everything got quiet on the other side of the phone as well.

Then the boy heard the voice of his girlfriend fill his ears.

"Ulrich where are you? Are you alright?"

Ulrich wiped away the one tear that had fallen. "Yumi…Xana's back…"

Yumi nodded, though her boyfriend couldn't see it. "We know. How'd you know?"

"I saw it in a dream I just had…" Ulrich's voice trailed away.

The girl gasped, "What was the dream about?"

"He's after our kids…"

X

_What did Ulrich mean that Xana was after Yumi and Ulrich's unborn children? And why is Aelita evil? Will they be able to save the world yet again?_

_P.S. oh, and it will explain in the next chapter or the one after that how they got back into Lyoko. So be ready!_

_REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	10. The Return of Xana?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Hey people, sorry for the long delay, but I'm kinda overwhelmed right now, working on four stories at once. But I hope this chapter is good and makes up for the delay. Please review!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 10: The Return of Xana?

Yumi pulled the phone away from her ear and just stared at it a moment; everything was moving in slow motion around her. She almost dropped the phone as Ulrich's words reflected through her mind…could this really be happening?

Jeremie looked over at Yumi and raised an eyebrow. "Yumi? Yumi are you okay?" he asked, waving one hand in front of her face. Yumi didn't move, she just stood there, her mouth wide open, not even bothering to blink.

He took his phone from her now frozen hand. "Ulrich? What's wrong with Yumi? Did you say something?"

Jeremie heard Ulrich take a deep breathe on the other line, obviously still very sick. "Jeremie, how is she? Is she okay? Xana hasn't tried anything to harm her has he?"

Jeremie looked over at Yumi, who was starting to collect herself. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes, but she tried to hold them in.

"Depends on your definition of okay Ulrich…" The Einstein-like boy replied. "What did you say to her? She was fine until a few minutes ago…"

Ulrich took another deep breath, and Jeremie could hear the strain in his voice. "Just get to the factory Jeremie, hurry!"

Jeremie agreed, hung up the phone, and grabbed Yumi's wrist. "Come on Yumi, we gotta go find Aelita!"

Yumi nodded, taking a look at her stomach, now a little rounder, and followed Jeremie towards Kadic. She kept her eyes peeled for the pink-haired princess, and hoped that no one was severely hurt.

That's when they saw her, her eyes glowed blood red and the symbol of Xana was encrusted on her forehead. She was pulling apart one wall to the school, the one for the cafeteria, with only her hands!

"What are we going to do?" asked Yumi, hoping that Odd and Sam were pretty far in Lyoko.

X

Ulrich hung up his phone and looked around, he was in the school, but it was hard for him to see where he was, because his vision was all fuzzy.

He continued walking down the halls, his appearance resembling more of a ghost as he continued, hoping to get to the factory in time.

"Where am I? It's hard to see…am I going blind?"

X

Odd and Sam raced through Lyoko, destroying every monster they saw. Sam wore baggy black pants, with a belt that held her dagger sheath. Her shirt was silky and white, that just barely covered her stomach. It was cut low and had flared out sleeves, and on her back hung an arrow case.

She strung her bow and shot again, hitting on of the blocks right in the Xana symbol. Odd smiled at his girlfriend, glad to be in Lyoko with her.

Suddenly three mega tanks rolled up, and they each were hit once, deducting 20 life points each. Unfortunately, they weren't keeping up with their life points and Jeremie wasn't there to tell them how many they had left.

"Laser Arrow!" yelled Odd, shooting an arrow at the mega tank, but it closed itself up before the arrow hit it.

"Damn it," muttered Odd, but the mega tank next to it opened up and shot a laser at Odd, hitting him right in the shoulder.

Sam shot an arrow at it, destroying it immediately, then hurried to Odd's side. "Are you okay? You gotta be careful…"

Odd nodded, "I'm fine, let's take them out!"

X

"It's Aelita! How do we get her to deactivate the tower?" asked Yumi, staring at the girl in front of them. She was wearing her Lyoko clothes…

Jeremie shook his head. "I dunno. I mean, we shut Xana down months ago when Aelita came to this world. I don't know how he's back…"

"Well maybe he was saving all his energy. You know we didn't have a single attack for two weeks before we brought Aelita. Maybe Xana was saving his energy because he knew you had the anti-virus, and even though we shut him down, this is like a final attack. You know, how people attack while they're dieing…"

Yumi looked at Jeremie. He fixed his glasses as he watched his girlfriend. "That might be it Yumi…I'm not for sure. But we need to figure out how to deactivate the tower…"

X

Odd destroyed the second mega tank, leaving only one left. Sam grabbed an arrow and aimed for it, but it closed itself up.

"Odd! That was my last arrow!" she said, Odd was almost out of Laser Arrows. "I'm on my last Laser Arrow too. Jeremie's not here to refill us… Dammit."

He put his hand up and aimed, waiting until the mega tank opened up. When it did, it shot out a laser that hit Odd. As Odd was falling, he shot his last laser arrow and destroyed the monster.

Odd hit the ground and couldn't move. Sam ran right by his side. "Odd?" she asked, tears reaching the corners of her eyes.

He smiled. "Don't worry, when I get back, I'll try to give you more arrows. Stay out of sight. I'm sorry Sam."

Then he was gone, divirtualized. His body turned into white lines, then he disappeared.

X

Odd traveled in the scanners back to his time, hoping Sam would be okay. But suddenly, something dawned on him. He'd been in that scanner for almost fifteen minutes!

He screamed, and it suddenly stopped. The doors were thrown open and he looked around. He stepped out of the scanner and into a completely white world. As soon as he left the scanner, it disappeared.

Now, he was stuck. The blonde haired boy looked around; there was nothing around him, only a completely white world…

X

Yumi looked over to Aelita again, and was about to take a step towards her when Jeremie grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and looked at him and gasped. Two tears rolled down his cheeks, pausing at his chin before falling to the ground.

"Jeremie?" she asked, looking him over. He had never cried before; well, not that she had seen.

"Yumi…there might only be one way to destroy Xana…" he replied. "How?' she asked, and he looked at the ground.

He didn't look up when he spoke again, "Xana isn't Xana anymore. He's left himself and now resides inside of Aelita…destroying Aelita might be the only way to destroy Xana…"

X

_Yes I know, I'm evil, leaving it at this cliffie. Well I also know that this chapter was kinda short, but I think it made some interesting points. Find out all the answers to these terrible cliffies next chapter. Oh and if you review, I'll update faster!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	11. To Only See You Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I'm trying out for the J.V. tennis team for my school tomorrow (August 1,) and I've been practicing as much as I can. Everyone please pray for me that I make it cuz I'm really nervous. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11!_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 11: To Only See You Again

Sam looked at where her boyfriend had just been laying, seeing only dirt instead. She stared for another minute then remembered what he had told her; she had to take cover until someone could help her!

She looked around, and not seeing any monsters, ran behind a nearby boulder. Once she knew she was fully covered, she began to catch her breath.

"Where are you Odd?" she asked herself, staring at her feet. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arms, making sure to listen for any monsters that might sneak up on her.

So was this how it always worked in Lyoko? She had heard the voice of Jeremie earlier, so how come Odd hadn't talked to her like Jeremie? What would happen if she lost all her life points?

Sam sighed but immediately got quiet when she heard the footsteps of a monster coming from the other side of the rock. She held her breath so the monster wouldn't hear her breathing…

It got closer and closer, but then stopped when it was right beside the boulder. Sam could see it, but the monster couldn't see her. It was a mega tank.

It got closer again, this time right next to Sam. She held her breath, trying not to scream. It looked right over at her and opened itself up…

X

Odd looked around the world again: this was just like limbo! (A/N: not the game, you know when you're trapped between life and death). He held his breath and let it all out to calm himself.

He hadn't a clue what was going on. How come the scanners didn't work? It was just too weird. He wanted to be with Sam again. He had to sit down…

Odd sat down; well he tried but as soon as his rear was the only thing holding him up, he began to fall.

He fell for probably ten minutes, finally stopping. Everything above him and to the sides of him was still white and lifeless, but he looked below him.

It was like he was sitting on glass or a window. He was on his hands and knees. Below him it showed Lyoko, and he found Sam. Wait-was that a mega tank coming right towards her?

Odd screamed for Sam to move, but she was frozen in fear, and no voice left him. He couldn't speak! The mega tank was trying to get closer, soon so close that Sam could've reached out and touched it.

That gave her an idea, and she slowly reached for the sheath holding her dagger, then swiftly brought it out and right into the Xana symbol. The monster blew up.

He was relieved: he didn't want anything to happen to Sam, though she'd probably be here with him. The only two people who could fight were the very sick Ulrich and pregnant Yumi.

He continued to watch Sam slyly move to a new hiding spot, but suddenly the ground in Lyoko started to change. Cracks were appearing everywhere, little hills of stone were being pushed up from the earth, and the ground was becoming uneven.

Little did they know that the same thing was about to happen on Earth!

X

Ulrich walked down the halls, hunched against the walls for support. He couldn't see out of his peripheral vision, for surrounded his sight was nothing but blackness, which was slowly encroaching on his sight.

What he could see out of was fuzzy and hard to make out. It was only in the center of his sight was it clear, and that little area was nothing more than the circle on a contact case. (A/N: sorry if ya'll don't know what size that is, I was just looking at my contact case now so…lol).

"Yumi…I'm scared Yumi…" he muttered. He had never told Yumi he was scared before, but now he was scared- deathly scared.

He could hardly see: what if Yumi had to go to Lyoko to help fight because he couldn't see and she or the children got hurt? And what if everything turned out alright, but Ulrich could never see Yumi again, and his children, he'd never know what they looked like.

By some miracle he made it outside, and slowly yet, started going towards the factory. (A/N: he has the way to the factory memorized, so he doesn't really have to see everything to know where to go, as long as he knows where he is.)

X

Yumi was looking at Aelita, but her head jerked as soon as Jeremie said that. "What!" she exclaimed. She couldn't lose Aelita…she couldn't…

She saw another tear fall down Jeremie's cheek, hanging on his chin for a moment, before meeting the damp earth. He sighed and stared at his feet. "Yumi…Xana's taken refuge inside Aelita. That means he's no longer a super computer, he's a teenage girl."

(A/N: Funny thought huh?)

Yumi gasped, so Xana was inside of Aelita's body? "Wait a minute Jeremie, wouldn't that mean that Aelita would be inside the super computer?"

Jeremie thought about this for only a second then nodded. "Yes Yumi, that's right."

"THINK ABOUT IT EINSTIEN!" Yumi almost yelled, well she did yell, just not very loud for fear of attracting Aelita/Xana's attention. Jeremie thought for another second then looked back at Yumi.

"You're right! But you didn't have to yell," he said happily, a huge smile on his face.

They took on last look at their friend, before Jeremie started planning on how to destroy her.

There was no way to get Xana out of Aelita's body…they were going to have to destroy the Lyoko princess.

X

Ulrich took another uncertain step, before he felt a jolt and fell onto his butt. The earth was starting to change! Mountains were appearing where it had once been flat, and it seemed there to be a giant earthquake going on at the same time.

He got up and tried to look at what had happened. He could see most of the damage, though none in great detail. He took a step forward but his foot ended up going right into one of the giant cracks.

He was falling…faster…faster…He was falling down the hole, and farther away from Yumi and the factory.

X

_Yes I know I'm evil cause of cliffies. I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, but I started it last night (July 31) and finished it today, 8-1. I would've made it longer, and stuff, probably kept going instead of ending it there, but I have to get ready for the tryouts. I'm so scared. Please pray for me that I don't screw up! Thank you and review, and if you do both I'll post the next chapter VERY quickly!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	12. Looking Towards The Future

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything established with it._

_Author's Note: I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had to update This Isn't A Dream and I was having writer's block on that story and I told myself not to update anything until I finished that chapter._

_Thank you everyone that wished me luck in my tryouts: icewolf9, aZn sIsTeR 92, aliice, this chapter is for you guys! (I was trying out for Junior Varsity Tennis, but I was trying out a year early as a 9th grader instead of 10th so I didn't make it :( This chapter is also dedicated to Vic, because I used her idea again! Don't hate me Vic!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 12: Looking Towards the Future

Sam began to run, as fast as she could, trying to avoid all the cracks in the ground. But she took an unstable step and ended up stepping right where a mountain was beginning to form. It came up under her booted foot and she slipped and fell.

She landed roughly on the rocky ground, the stones cutting her up a bit. She stood up and dusted herself off, ignoring the pain, and began running again. She didn't know where she was going or what it is she needed to do, she just ran, her boyfriend on her mind.

"Let him be okay…"

X

Her boyfriend though, was anything but okay. After the close encounter with the mega tank and Sam, he wanted to stay and watch his girlfriend in Lyoko, making sure she was okay…but when has Xana ever been that nice?

The floor beneath him, which he had been looking through, began to cloud up, like steam was covering it, then it turned black.

Odd stood up to his feet, but then the floor began to suck him in. Soon, only his knees and up was showing, and the floor was still sucking him in. He fought it as best as he could, but it was as thick as quick sand.

Soon, it was up to his neck, and he couldn't move anything below his neck. He was definitely stuck in quick sand like substance, and he couldn't leave!

Before too long, it had completely engulfed him, and he began falling. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but soon it stopped, and he landed roughly on a platform in a tower like place, a screen in front of him.

He delicately touched the screen with his pointer finger, wondering what would happen. Only one word came up on the screen: "NAME?"

Odd saw a keypad appear on the screen, and lightly touched the three buttons that made up his name. More words came on the screen: "UNAUTHORIZED PERSON".

The floor came out below him and he began falling again. "Can anyone ever get tired of falling?" he wondered to himself.

X

Back in the real world another person was falling. Ulrich, nearly blind by now, was falling down a deep crack in the earth, caused of course, by Xana. After falling nearly half an hour, he finally came to a stop, landing on his back.

He stood up and looked around as best as he could. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, gripping his head. His eyes flickered closed…

_(A/N: I'm taking your thing again Vic, hope you don't mind. ) _

_Yumi stood in front of him, her raven hair blowing delicately in the breeze. She walked over to him, extending a hand. He took it and she pulled him up from the ground. He smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the lips._

_She blushed under the embrace and took his hand. "Come with me," she whispered at him, and he nodded, following her closely. _

_Two little kids ran over to Ulrich, hugging his legs tightly. "Hi Daddy!" they exclaimed, big chocolate eyes shining._

_He smiled down at them…this was perfect…_

He opened his eyes; he had seen them…he had seen his kids! He smiled, so happy he couldn't contain it. Gods he loved Yumi.

Then a shadowy figure walked over to him. "You've just seen the future Ulrich…this is what your life will be like one day…if you do what I say. I hold the lives of the three people you love the most in my very hands. I hold your ability to see them in my hands too. Will you listen to me?"

X

(A/N: when I say Aelita, I really mean Xana in Aelita's body at first, after they get to the factory though, when I say Aelita, I mean Aelita.)

Yumi watched Aelita, but suddenly, she disappeared! She looked over to Jeremie, who had noticed it too. "Come on, we gotta get to the factory!" Jeremie said, ignoring what had just happened in front of him.

They ran all the way to the factory, stopping only once they had reached the super computer. Jeremie turned it on and Aelita's face immediately appeared on the screen.

"Oh Jeremie, I'm so happy to see you! You've gotta help me, Xana's taken control of my body!" Aelita's voice filled their ears.

Jeremie's smile was huge! "I'm so glad to see you! We know, we have an idea, but…we'll have to destroy your body…for now."

Aelita nodded, obviously knowing the plan. Jeremie began the long work it took to destroy Xana once and for all.

X

After an hour, Jeremie stood from his seat and popped his fingers. "It's done…you ready Aelita?" he asked. Aelita nodded, so he pressed the enter button and the program began…

A few minutes later, Aelita stepped out from the scanner, smiling widely. Jeremie ran over to her and gave her a huge hug, then picked her up and twirled her around in the air. (A/N: I really doubt Jeremie could pick Aelita up, but just go with me.)

Yumi ran over and hugged her friend, then stood back and smiled widely, happy to see everyone else so happy, but began to wonder about Ulrich.

"You do the honors," Jeremie said, and Aelita smiled before walking over to a plug. She pulled it, and Xana was no more!

X

Ulrich stood up, afraid of what was to happen, but suddenly the shadowy figure disappeared in front of him. He blacked out, but suddenly woke up in his bed. He opened his eyes, wondering where Yumi was. But when he opened his eyes, he was surprised that his vision was restored!

He jumped up from the bed and ran towards Yumi's dorm, wondering where his princess was.

X

Odd suddenly stopped falling and landed roughly on his bed, seeing the door close as someone left. He looked around, wondering how it was that he was back in his dorm.

He got up and stretched, then saw Kiwi and hugged the dog close to him. Then Sam entered his mind.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, then rushed out of his dorm too.

X

Sam suddenly felt herself devirtualize, and she came out of the scanners in the factory. She saw Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie and rushed towards her friends. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

Yumi smiled and hugged her friend. "Me too!"

Xana was gone…now Yumi had to worry about something else…she was going to graduate soon…which meant her parents were going to come get her.

X

_Just one thing after another huh? Sorry guys! Well Xana is gone and I'm going to clear some things up because this chapter was confusing._

_Odd was in limbo, and after he fell he was in a tower in Lyoko. I'm not sure how he got there, just go with me._

_Ulrich fell into Xana's lair, and the shadowy figure was Xana in Aelita's body, but Ulrich couldn't see it was Aelita, he just knew that it was Xana. That's why Aelita/Xana suddenly disappeared back on Earth._

_Jeremie's plan was to re-virtualize Aelita since she was back in a computer, before pulling the plug to destroy Xana and Lyoko once and for all. When they thought they had destroyed him at first, they didn't know about the plug, but instead deleted Lyoko…but that obviously didn't work._

_I think that's it. Any other questions, please say so in your review. Also, sorry this chapter was sorta crummy, I'm kinda sick so it's hard to concentrate. Next chapter will be better! REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_P.S. once again, this chapter is donated to Vic, aliice, icewolf9, and aZn sIsTeR 92! Thanks you guys!_


	13. Time To Leave

_Disclaimer: I deny owning Code Lyoko and its characters_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, gots lots of reviews for last chapter so thank you. Xana is finally gone so Yumi and Ulrich can focus on their kids. What's going to happen though, when Yumi's birthday is two weeks away and her parents are gonna come get her? Well, guess you'll have to read to find out!_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 13: Time to Leave

Yumi woke up the next morning with a timid stomach that seemed to be doing flips. She ran to the bathroom, immediately waking up Aelita.

Her roommate stretched and yawned, a huge smile plastered across her face despite the fact that it was barely five am. She was so happy to be back in the normal world with Jeremie and the others, and glad that Xana was gone, that she didn't even notice the time.

Yumi came out of the bathroom a little later and frowned when she saw her roommate up. "You should be asleep… it's five am!" she said, smiling a little at her friends enthusiastic nature.

Aelita shrugged. "Hey, let's go get all the guys up so they can suffer with us at this ungodly hour!" she suggested happily. Yumi nodded, a smile crossing her face, so happy that Aelita was back that she didn't care if it was two a.m. and she and Aelita snuck out of their dorm and down the halls.

They had to push themselves against the walls and into shadows to keep from being seen by the tired Jim keeping watch.

First they went to Sam's dorm, making sure to be extra quiet. They knocked on the door and waited a minute, before knocking again. Sam looked pissed when she opened the door, but smiled when she saw it was her two friends. "What's up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was frizzy and tangly, and her eyes cloudy.

Yumi smiled at her friend. "We're gonna go mess with the boys. Wanna come?"

Sam smiled too and ran out of her room, closing the door slowly behind her. They scurried down the halls, Jim almost catching them once.

He was sitting on a lawn chair in the halls, dosed out and snoring loudly, and the girls had to sneak right past the sleeping man. They had almost made it when Aelita accidentally stepped on his foot and he snorted, moved a little, then went back to snoring.

But finally they made it to the boys' dorms and knocked first on Jeremie's door. He opened it about two minutes later and saw the girls in front of him.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" he asked, his glasses were off his face and the girls had to keep from snickering when they first saw him. He looked…different.

"We'll explain later… come with us!" said Aelita, dragging her boyfriend out of his dorm. Yumi snuck in and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, making a mental note to never wake him up in the middle of the night again.

X

Ulrich and Odd were a little harder to wake up. Yumi knocked lightly on the door, and Odd's snoring could be heard from the end of the hall. "How does Ulrich live?" Yumi asked, and the others laughed.

They knocked again, with no prevail. Yumi placed her hand on the handle and turned it a little, and was surprised to find it unlocked. She quietly opened the door and snuck over to the boys' bed.

"We'll get Odd, he'll be pretty hard to wake up, you get Ulrich. Okay?" asked Sam, and Yumi nodded. She bent over and put her lips to Ulrich's ear.

"Wake up sweetie," she whispered, but he didn't even move. She whispered a little louder, but still with no prevail. Finally she bent over and kissed his lightly on the lips, and his eyes flickered open, and he jumped when he saw his girlfriend.

He smiled and pulled out his earplugs, setting them on the table by his bed. "What are you doing here Yumi? Could you not sleep?" he asked. The Japanese girl smiled and he noticed everyone else, still trying to get Odd up.

Ulrich yawned and threw his covers off of him, before reaching into the fridge (A/N: remember, I said they have fridges in their dorms) and pulling out a bar of chocolate. He held it to the sleeping boy's nose and Odd immediately sprang up, with an outstretched hand before he had even opened up his eyes.

Ulrich took a step back and Odd almost fell head first back to his bed. "Hey Ulrich, why'd ya do that?" he asked, then noticed everyone else as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what's going on? Is Yumi in labor?" he asked, receiving a pillow over the head from an angry Yumi, who was now starting to get a little rounder abdomen.

He frowned, "Hey, I was just kidding… You pregnant women and your mood swings." He said sighing, then after receiving a glare from Yumi, put his hands out in front of him like he was innocent. "Just kidding."

Yumi and Ulrich sat on his bed and Aelita and Jeremie sat on the couch, while Odd and Sam sat on his bed. "So, why are you guys over here?" asked Ulrich, shattering the eerie silence that had enveloped over the group.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and Aelita was too happy to go back to sleep, so we decided it wasn't fair for you guys to be sleeping when we weren't," replied his girlfriend.

Everyone waited for a reply from Odd, but looked over to find him snoring. Finally, it was Jeremie who broke the silence again. "Yumi…if I'm not mistaken, you're sixteenth birthday is coming…"

She nodded, then it dawned on her what he meant. "Shit!" she started to scream, but Ulrich covered her mouth in time. His eyes drooped a little, and everyone got quiet. Even though it had been obvious that Yumi would have to go home when she turned sixteen, it just registered to them.

"Two weeks," she murmured, now that Ulrich had taken his hand away. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Everyone watched them, letting the silence envelope over them again. The only problem was… even though Yumi was turning sixteen in two weeks…she was leaving tomorrow. One day…

X

Yumi sat in her dorm room, trying to finish her work. She had to create a diagram of a human stomach... watching paint dry would've been more fun.

It was her last big project of the year though, in fact, of her high school years. Tomorrow she would graduate, two weeks early. She sighed, letting it melt away. Great… she hoped Ulrich had a plan.

She looked at her stomach… only five more months. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother. She wanted to be a good mom… but she was only going to be sixteen.

Yumi buried her head in a pillow, ready to cry her eyes out. Today was going to be her last day with Ulrich… and she just so happened to have a project due that day.

A knock at her door distracted her, and she didn't even wipe her tears. She knew it was him, everyone else was at school. He had already graduated.

He let himself in when she didn't answer, and saw her curled up on her bed, tears staining her cheeks. "Yumi?" he asked, his eyes cold and lonely. She tried to smile back, but it didn't work.

"I don't want it to be time to leave yet… What am I going to do?" she asked, and he walked over to her bed and hugged her close.

"Don't worry Yumi, I figured it out…" he replied calmly, hoping to cheer her up and calm her down.

She smiled again, happy to be in his arms. "Really? What is it?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with my aunt, she lives in Paris (A/N: I don't know if Kadic is in Paris, but it's not in Paris in my story.), and after I explained everything, she said we can come stay with her while you're pregnant," Ulrich replied happily.

"What!" Yumi cried. She could've flown if the situation allowed it. "When?"

Ulrich smiled, so happy about his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Tomorrow, right after you get your diploma. We'll get on the one o'clock train; I already have the tickets, and meet my aunt in Paris at four. What do you say?"

Yumi nodded and smiled happily, putting the finishing touches on her project very quickly, not worrying about the fact that she'd probably make a D.

But another thought found her. "What about my parents? They're coming tomorrow. And what about the others… you really wanna leave them?"

Ulrich smiled, "Don't worry about your parents; we'll be gone before they get here… I know you'll miss them, and if you wanna go home, don't let me stop you… as for the others, you're worth leaving them."

Inside she was happy, but was so confused on the subject… she really loved her parents, even if they tried to tear her away from Ulrich… but she knew she loved him more.

"I'll start packing…"

X

Aelita sniffled, the only sound that could be heard in the room at that moment. "You both are really leaving us?" she asked, laying her forehead on Jeremie's shoulder.

Sam also looked away, not about to believe what she just heard. It had been Yumi who had introduced her to Odd, who told her about Lyoko, who went shopping with her, and the one who hooked her and Odd up.

Yumi and Ulrich got quiet, not daring to say another word. Odd looked at his best friend, then his best friend's girlfriend, then two the other couples in the room, then asked, "What about us? Won't you miss us?"

"Of course!" Yumi cried, "But we'll come visit once my parents go back to Japan. Also after the baby's born. We'll come see you." Yumi looked down at her stomach, it was a lot rounder now, and it was pretty easy to tell she was pregnant.

Jeremie put his arm around Aelita's waist, who still had her head on his shoulder, and held her. "Don't worry Aelita…they'll be back to visit. And they'll have a baby… you'll finally get to see an actual baby…"

Aelita got a little more cheerful, but still, losing her friend was going to be hard. "You come back as soon as you can, please," Aelita asked, her eyes shining. Yumi nodded and Aelita jumped up and threw her arms around Yumi's neck.

"We'll all miss you guys," she said, and Yumi nodded.

"So will we. You girls keep the guys in check, and I'll call you. Oh, and no matter what my parents say, don't tell them where we are going."

X

Principal Delmas stood up and shook her hand. "Congratulations Yumi Ishiyama, you are now a graduate of high school. I wish you luck in your future."

Yumi bowed, as best she could, "Thank you sir."

She met Ulrich in his dorm, where he had all their stuff packed into three suitcases. "You ready?"

She smiled and nodded, flashing the certificate that Principal Delmas had given her. Her eyes then rested on her stomach. "Let's go! We have to leave before my parents get here."

X

Yumi opened the taxi door, taking one last look at the school that had been her home for years. It was where she met all her friends, her boyfriend, fought Xana, and the place she lived.

She sighed and slid in next to Ulrich, who also seemed to say goodbye to the school with his eyes as well. Well, at least they were together.

Ulrich put a reassuring arm around Yumi's shoulders, and she shot him a smile. Pretty soon they'd be in Paris… and away from their friends…

X

_This chapter was crummy, it had like no point. Thank you guys for waiting with me through the freakishly long time it took me to update. Please review if you read cuz I wanna know what you think and if you have any ideas. Also, I know this chapter doesn't seem like much, but it was six pages long, and over 2000 words!_

_Next chapter: Yumi's parents aren't happy to find their daughter and her boyfriend long gone, with no clue as to where. Now, they start their journey to find her… promising if they do that they will make sure she never sees Ulrich again._

_Meanwhile, Yumi and Ulrich try to settle in with Ulrich's aunt, but with the baby only a few more months away, they find themselves in desperate need of money. Wait-why didn't Aunt Lissy return home yet?_

_REVIEW!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	14. The New Life

_Disclaimer: I'm not French…nor do I live in France…so how could I create Code Lyoko?_

_Author's Note: Hey guys… I should be updating You Can't Be the One, but well, more people like this story and I'd rather work on this one… is that a crime?_

_Does anyone even read these A/Ns anyway? I mean, I was wondering about that earlier… anyway, not that it really maters. _

_Thanks everyone for reviewing!_

On The Verge Of Letting Go

Chapter 14: The New Life

Yumi sat on the train next to Ulrich, flipping through a baby magazine. There were only six more months, and although it seemed like a long time, she knew it would fly by.

Ulrich on the other hand, had kept his eyes on the window, staring unblinkingly for what seemed like the whole trip.

"_I hold the lives of the three people you love the most in my very hands. I hold your ability to see them in my hands too. Will you listen to me?"_

He blinked back tears recalling the moment. "I know Xana's gone… but what if he comes back, like before?"

He glanced over at Yumi, who was circling the 'essentials' out of the magazine for there kid…kids… Ulrich wasn't even sure which it was.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Ulrich… isn't this crib cute?" she asked, pointing at a picture of a white crib, with different color flowers around the edges.

He smiled back, "What if it's a boy?"

"Darn, you're right…well; we'll just have to get stuff that works for boys and girls. Oh, like this!" she was incredibly perky for someone who was leaving her friends and family… family…

_Yumi stood in front of him, her raven hair blowing delicately in the breeze. She walked over to him, extending a hand. He took it and she pulled him up from the ground. He smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the lips._

_She blushed under the embrace and took his hand. "Come with me," she whispered at him, and he nodded, following her closely. _

_Two little kids ran over to Ulrich, hugging his legs tightly. "Hi Daddy!" they exclaimed, big chocolate eyes shining._

_He smiled down at them…this was perfect…_

Perfect…? "What if Xana was being serious? What if he finds a way to come back and attacks Yumi?" Different thoughts ran through his mind.

"Ulrich? Ulrich? Are you alright?" Yumi asked, snapping in his face. He jumped a little before coming back to earth.

He nodded, "I'm fine Yumi…just thinking…"

Before Yumi could say another word, they were interrupted by the screams of a little boy. Ulrich jumped from his seat to see what was happening, and saw a two year old boy in the middle of an aisle, sitting down, crying like mad.

He walked over to the little boy and lifted him gently up. The boy's crying slowed. "What's wrong? You're okay…" Ulrich said quietly, and soon the boy's once loud sobs were turned into hiccups.

"I cwan't find mommy," the little boy said.

Ulrich smiled, "Well, I'll help you find her, okay?"

The boy's face broke into a smile, his bright green eyes shining. "Weally!"

Ulrich nodded, still holding the boy, then looked over to Yumi, who smiled and nodded. "Where did you last see her?"

"Over dere," the boy pointed to the next compartment. "Then she weft all tha sudden… I dunno where she went…"

He nodded, then carried the boy into the next compartment. "Do you see your mom? What does she look like?"

The little boy smiled as a woman with short blonde hair ran over to Ulrich. "Oh my gosh Jared! Where did you go?"

Ulrich handed the boy to his mother and smiled. "Bye Jared, you stay with your mom now you hear?"

The woman smiled, "Thank you so much dear! I was so scared… you're going to make a great father someday!"

Ulrich smiled, "God I hope so!"

X

Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama pulled up at Yumi's school and stopped the car. "Get ready for World War III," Mrs. Ishiyama said sarcastically.

They walked up to the school and towards Yumi's dorm. It took them a few minutes to find it, since they hadn't been to Kadic in awhile.

"Yumi?" her mom asked, quietly knocking on the door. When she didn't hear her daughter answer, she slowly opened the door.

The dorm was empty. The sheets were taken off her bed; the desk was empty, including the drawers, as well as half the closet.

"You think?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, and his wife nodded.

Aelita wasn't in the dorm either, so they left the room fuming and went to the office.

"Where is Yumi Ishiyama?" Her father asked angrily to the woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but Yumi graduated this morning… we don't keep track of the old students…."

Mr. Ishiyama's face turned bright red and he almost slammed his fist down on the table. "Old… students?"

His wife stepped in though. "Can you perhaps give us the room number to Ulrich Stern?"

The woman behind the desk looked hesitant, but obviously realized how urgent this was and gave them the room number.

The tramped back up stairs and to the boys' dorms and found his room in about fifteen minutes.

They knocked on the door, and a few seconds later and boy with blonde and purple hair answered.

He froze up when he saw Yumi's parents. "Uh…hi…" he said rather bluntly, not really sure of what to say. He had to think of a lie fast otherwise they would find out where Yumi and Ulrich went!

"Where's Ulrich?" Mr. Ishiyama asked angrily. He stared at the boy with dark eyes that penetrated his skin and sent shivers to his soul.

"He and Yumi went to a movie. I can tell him you came by when he gets back," Odd lied quickly, putting on a poker face so the girl's parents couldn't read him.

Mr. Ishiyama stepped forward, and grabbed Odd by his shirt collar, not picking him up though. "Tell me where my daughter is right now!"

X

The train stopped at a busy station in Paris, and Yumi and Ulrich grabbed their things.

"I'm gonna need some new clothes…" Yumi said. She was wearing one of Ulrich's shirts to cover her stomach, but it was going to get way bigger soon.

Ulrich smiled, leading Yumi out of the train station and waited patiently for a taxi.

"Ulrich…we need jobs," his girlfriend said, stating the obvious. Ulrich nodded and they finally got a taxi to stop.

They climbed into the back, and Ulrich told the driver their destination. Yumi stared out the window at all the big buildings and beautiful shops.

They pulled up to an average size house, white with blue trim. It had big windows in the front, probably from the kitchen.

Ulrich paid the driver and they got out and walked up the little path leading to the front door. A woman, probably in her early thirties, with dark brown hair tied back in a loose bun, ran out the door and over to Ulrich.

"Ulrich dear! I haven't seen you in forever! My you've grown!" she said happily, giving him a hug.

She turned her gaze over to Yumi. "So you're Yumi? Ulrich told me all about you. You're very beautiful. Well come on in! I'll show you around and let you get settled." She said, picking up one of the suitcases.

Yumi walked into the house and looked around. "This is now home," she thought to herself. They were starting their new life.

X

_Not a big cliffie here…at least I don't think so. Anyway, find out more in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	15. Alone, Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, no matter how much I pray or how many pennies I throw into the fountains._

_Author's Mindless Ramble: OMG! I'm so happy! I can't believe it! This story has 100 REVEIWS! I can't believe it! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to Vic, who just so happened to be the 100th reviewer!_

_I'M SO HAPPY!_

_Also… sorry, I got a lot of reviews last chapter, most of them saying how pissed Yumi's parents were. Well, I was basing Mr. Ishiyama on my step dad (since I live with him and my mom) and he would be pissed if I ran off, pregnant no less, with the father of my baby, and he didn't know where I was…_

_Anyway, if anyone was confused, that's why her parents were like that… anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 15!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 15: Alone…Again

It was early-surprisingly early. Yumi awoke suddenly, the first stretches of pink and gold light making their way through the window. Next to her was Ulrich…

Wait- next to her?

She'd never slept in the same bed as him before, something new to her. She couldn't even remember what had happened last night.

It didn't matter. She shrugged and lied back down, snuggling into Ulrich's side. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw her next to him.

He put his arm around her, and she lied her head on his chest, the gentle rising and falling from his breathing comforted her. "Morning baby."

She snuggled into him more and nodded, "Morning. How come I don't remember going to bed last night?"

Ulrich laughed, "Because you fell asleep on the couch during "The Notebook" and I carried you in here…"

She smiled and blushed. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and, sorry to tell you this, but, you've gained some weight…"

He laughed, and Yumi hit him with a pillow, before lying back down again.

"Your aunt is cool… even though she was only here for a few minutes…" Yumi mentioned, her breathing now matching his.

"Yeah… how many other aunts do you know that would let her nephew and his pregnant girlfriend live with them?"

She shook her head, indicated that she didn't know any others.

Ulrich's aunt got an important phone call only ten minutes after the couple got there last night, and had to take off. They were in bed before she returned home.

It was six forty-seven in the morning, the couple completed exhausted. But, before they could even get relaxed again, Yumi jumped up and ran into the bathroom, hunching over the toilet for what seemed like hours.

Ulrich got up too. He wasn't going to let Yumi suffer alone. He walked over to her and squatted down, rubbing her back gently but firmly. He hoped this would help.

A minute later she sat back up, wiping the vomit off her chin, before she went to brush her teeth.

"Tanks Ulrik," she said, tooth brush and paste in her mouth.

He smiled, "Anything for you."

He went back to bed, making room for Yumi. She came back a few minutes later, holding her sour stomach.

"I'll be happy when this is all over…" she muttered, lying back down.

Ulrich suddenly felt new respect for her. This whole time, battling beside her for two years, he had known that she was strong… but he was the man, so he thought he was stronger. He was supposed to be, so that he could protect her. But he could never go through all of this… and it was his fault.

He held her again; let her lay comfortable on his chest, running his fingers through her hair. All this time he had been wrong about her.

"I love you."

X

Two hours later they got up and began to go through the cabinets. Ulrich's aunt was still asleep, so they decided to make breakfast for her.

Cooking together- another new experience. Yumi was making pancakes, cooking the batter in the pan, prodding it with a spatula whenever necessary. Ulrich didn't know much about cooking and just watched from the side, getting things for Yumi when she asked for them.

Of course, once when trying to get the flour, he accidentally spilt it when Yumi was bending over to get a fallen utensil. It landed all in her hair and down her back, scattering across the floor.

And when Ulrich's aunt finally got up and walked into the kitchen for some coffee, flour was flying across the floor and air, from Yumi to Ulrich.

She rubbed her eyes, then let out a small laugh, which soon grew in size until she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Yumi and Ulrich looked up, dropping a handful of flour to the floor, putting on innocent faces.

"Morning Aunt Lissy… we were just making breakfast," Ulrich said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Looks like you got most of it on the floor," replied his aunt. The young teens laughed.

Yumi looked slightly flustered; what a way to meet the woman you were going to be living with.

Aunt Lissy walked towards Yumi and smiled. "Thank you dear for breakfast. Excuse me for not properly introducing myself last night. Please, call me Aunt Lissy…"

Yumi smiled and bowed, a Japanese tradition. "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for all your hostility…"

X

Ulrich and Yumi sat on the bed with an open newspaper in front of them.

"I told you Yumi, I don't want you to get a job. Let me do it… All we need to worry about is the baby's things; Aunt Lissy already offered to pay for everything else. My uncle was rich, and left her with a lot of money when he died…"

Yumi shook her head stubbornly. "I can get a job answering phones somewhere or something… I won't be on my feet a lot and we'll have more money. Babies are expensive Ulrich…"

He stared at his lap, "I know baby… but, I still don't want you to overexert yourself…"

Yumi smiled, but no more could be said on the topic because Aunt Lissy knocked at their door suddenly.

"Come in," Ulrich said, so his aunt poked her head through the door.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from my friend Alice, who's very ill, and I'm going to go over there and help her out with a few things. Is that okay with you guys?"

The teens agreed, so she said goodbye, promising to be home by eight.

Ulrich kept looking through the newspaper, looking for the perfect job for him. He was happy that he and Yumi had decided to finish school, but now the realization that they were not supporting on their parents anymore finally sunk in. And soon they'd have a new life to care for.

Ulrich checked his watch- 5:47. That gave him a good idea.

"Hey Yumi, wanna go for a walk, maybe get some ice cream or something?"

Yumi nodded, getting off the bed as fast as she could. They scribbled down a quick note, in case they were late, then locked the door and left.

Ulrich could kind of remember his way around Paris, but it was still almost completely alien to him. They walked down a minor street, which had little traffic, until they came to a line of shops.

On of them was a baby shop:

Yumi, with a squeal of delight, pointed out the store. So Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and they went in.

The store was painted in light, pastel colors, like a baby room would be, with shelves of clothes in the back. Cribs, car seats, and strollers were scattered around the large store, and toys were in bins in the far corner.

Yumi smiled, happy to finally shop for their child, and looked around the giant store, before grabbing Ulrich's wrist and pulling him towards the clothes…

"What did I get myself into?" he thought, smiling as his girlfriend dragged him away. People were started to stare at them now, and it was only slightly obvious that Yumi, was indeed, pregnant.

They peered through the racks, and Yumi squealed over all the cute girl dresses and the little footy pajamas. Just that morning she had said she couldn't wait for this to end and now she ran around the shop, peering at everything with wide eyes.

Ulrich watched his girlfriend walk to the other end of the store, a smile plastered across her beautiful face. He loved it when she was happy.

She came back to him with some clothes, which worked for both boys and girls for the time being, and a few toys. Ulrich smiled to himself at her spunkiness and walked with her to pay for them.

The woman at the counter, a middle aged woman, with curly brown hair in a low bun, chubby cheeks with glasses on the end of her nose, and a mole on her left cheek, smiled as the couple put their items down.

"First time parents?" asked a surprisingly deep voice for a woman.

Yumi nodded and smiled, and Ulrich put his arm around her waist. The woman put on a fake smile. Her nametag read Trisha.

"How could you tell?" asked Yumi, her smile not shining as brilliantly now that the shopping was over.

Trisha, who had finished ringing up the items and was waiting for the total to load, smiled again before saying, "I could tell. You were running around the store happily. So boy or girl?"

Ulrich shrugged. "She," he emphasized 'she', "wanted to be surprised."

She let out a little laugh, which, like her voice, was deep. "How long?"

"Three months," Yumi replied, inferring that Ulrich had no idea.

"You look a little big to be three months," Trisha replied, then asked for the money, which Ulrich gave to her, and she handed them a receipt and the bag.

X

Yumi waited patiently as Ulrich unlocked the door, before putting the bags (the little ones of course. Ulrich carried the heavier ones) in the spare bedroom which would be the baby room.

The room was plain, with white walls. They would decorate it later on. They closed the door and went downstairs, looking for Aunt Lissy. She still wasn't home.

They sat on the couch and watched television until they both fell asleep.

The phone woke them up, and before answering it, Ulrich looked at his watch and found out it was 3:24 am.

He answered it with a raspy, sleepy "Hello?"

The voice on the other end, a man, cleared uncomfortably before sighing.

"Is this Mr. uh- Ulrich Stern?"

Ulrich cocked his head, but stayed quiet in fear of waking the peacefully sleeping Yumi. "Yes. Who's this?"

"This is Mr. Leonard Johnson. I'm afraid I've got some bad news…"

Ulrich felt his heart jump up to his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Your aunt, Elizabeth Stern, was at a convenient store at 11:46 pm last night, and in a robbery she was shot…it was fatal…"

X

_I know…sad…don't hate me. Find out next chapter what happens next. How will Yumi and Ulrich survive, living on their own with her parents on the search for them? Will they find a job that will give them enough money to survive? And why is Ulrich acting so weird?_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	16. Now What?

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Code Lyoko._

_Author's Note: I'm pretty sad at the lack of confidence you guys have in me… of course this story will be happy, and I'm sorry that the last chapter was sad. Also, Ulrich WASN'T acting weird last chapter, but he will be this chapter. Why? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out! (it won't explain it in this chapter, but in a few chapters it will)._

_Well, any other questions? Please tell me in your reviews! And thank you all for your reviews! I'm going to start dedicating a chapter to every person! So this chapter is dedicated to ROSECAT._

_Oh, the beginning of this chapter is going back a little ways. It will explain it in the chapter but if you don't understand, then please tell me and I'll explain it next chapter._

_One more thing, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying my story is starting to get a little boring? If you think that, review and tell me. Also, if it is boring, am I dragging it on too much? I mean, Yumi's only four months pregnant in the 16th chapter… or is it going too fast or what? Please give me your insight!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 16: Now What?

_Why is it so bright? I can't see a thing… wait-it's not bright, it's black! What's going on? What's happening to me?_

_My eyes are open aren't they? Yes, I can feel my eyeball…then what's the deal? Am I?...no, I can't be… can I?_

_I reach my hands out, hoping to feel my way around, and they brush against something soft, very soft, like silk._

"_Yumi?" I ask, hoping it is her._

_I hear her laugh, which makes me happy. At least I'm near her._

"_Ulrich, why do you sound so happy to see me? Are you okay?" asked her beautiful voice._

"_I'm…I'm not sure. I can't see a thing. I think…I think I'm blind…"_

_X_

The phone rang, waking Ulrich up. He looked at the sleeping girl, the shadows covering part of her face, and smiled. He shifted himself lightly so he didn't wake her and picked up the phone.

"…it was fatal…" those were the only words he could remember now. He felt his arm go heavy, the phone shaking in his grasp.

"Hello?" asked the other voice, ringing through his ears.

Ulrich came back to reality and answered. "Is there any way you can meet us at the Paris Police Station in half an hour? I'd really like to talk to you in person…"

Ulrich agreed, and lightly hung up the phone. He wasn't sure if he should wake Yumi up or not. He didn't want to cause her stress, but he also didn't want to upset her-especially now that her hormones were in full swing.

He finally made up his mind, and lightly dislodged himself. He knew she'd be up soon enough, morning sickness and all, but he wanted her to get some rest.

He finally pried himself away from her and washed his sweaty face. It must've been his dream… anyway, then he went into his aunt's room and opened her jewelry box.

Inside was a key, to his uncle's old car-a fire red Lexus. (A/N: yes Ulrich can drive… I don't know how old they have to be to get a license in France but he does have one.)

He drove off, hoping Yumi wouldn't wake up for a little while. With her emotions in full swing, he knew she was probably going to kill him for this.

He got to the police station a little later and as soon as he walked in a fat guy with facial hair and sideburns ran over to him.

"Mr. Ulrich Stern I presume? You're much younger than we expected? You must be sixteen?"

Ulrich just nodded, this strange new guy was scaring him a bit. He looked the man up and down before the man suddenly said:

"Oh, I'm Mr. Larson. Heath Larson actually! It's very good to meet you! I'm awfully sorry about your loss…"

Ulrich felt a twinge in his heart but just nodded anyway. Without his aunt, how were they going to survive? Especially with a child on the way? He wanted what was best for Yumi.

"Could you please follow me sir?" asked the unusually happy Heath. Ulrich nodded and followed him into a small square room.

"Take a seat…" said the man, pulling out a chair for Ulrich. He sat down and looked around the room.

Heath said down across from him, flipping through a folder of papers.

He cleared his throat, "I heard you just moved in with your aunt the other day, correct?"

Ulrich nodded, not really liking all the questions. He stared at his hands and thought of Yumi.

"Why is that? Weren't you living somewhere else before?"

"I graduated from high school sir, and I could no longer stay in the dorms," Ulrich replied quickly, wanting to get this all over with.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about her will. She has your name on a few things. Well, most of it actually…"

He stared down the list. "She left you with: both cars, the house, and the money in her bank account… according to this, you may keep all the furniture in the house, but some of the more valuable things are for other people…"

Ulrich let out a pent up sigh. At least he and Yumi had a place to live. Everything bad seemed to be happening to them.

"Unfortunately," Mr. Larson's solitary word shattering Ulrich's peacefulness. "The law requires that you be an adult to take the house and the money in her bank account…"

X

Odd laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama had come to his dorm and threatened him for the location of their daughter just yesterday.

After about five minutes of dangling in Mr. Ishiyama's grasp, his wife finally made him put Ulrich down and chewed her husband out.

"We'll just go to the police…" Yumi's mother had told her husband, before apologizing to Odd and dragging Mr. Ishiyama away.

Odd hadn't heard from the police yet, but it was only a matter of time. He prayed they didn't find Yumi and Ulrich, and that they were safe wherever they were. He thought about calling them and warning them, but disregarded the thought as his cell phone rang.

It was Aelita. He flipped it open with a cheery "Hello!"

"Odd! It's terrible! The police just called Jeremie, and me as well, and also Sam, and are probably about to call you. They demand to know where Yumi and Ulrich are! They already took Jeremie in to speak with them! They're going one at a time! If our stories don't add up, they'll know we're lying!"

Odd felt his breathing get hard. "Well, what are we going to say?"

"They ran off and said something about going to Paris!" said Aelita, trying to talk at about 45 miles an hour.

"But that's what they did! They'll find them if we say that!" retorted the rock-obsessed teen. Aelita sighed.

"They're going to automatically think we're lying when we tell them a location, so Paris should be the last place they look!"

Odd felt his head starting to hurt. "Yeah, but it could be the first!"

"Just call Ulrich and Yumi, and I'll call you after I hear from Jeremie. Okay?" asked Aelita, starting to sound worried again.

Odd agreed and hung up, then dialed Ulrich's number. His cell was off, so he called Yumi instead.

Her cell phone rang five times before a very groggy, and very pissed off voice snapped at the other end.

"Hello?"

Odd felt relieved to hear Yumi's voice, even if she was going through the 'mood swings'. Before he could say anything though, he heard her yell, "hold on!" and put the phone down.

When she came back, obviously after being sick, she sounded a little grumpier. Until she realized who it was.

"Odd!"

He laughed, then realized why he had called. "Yumi, listen. Your parents went to the police! And they're going to question the four of us here! I'm warning you that they're looking for you! So please be on your best alert!"

X

_Another short chapter, I know. Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed, and the more reviews I get the better! Next chapter will have fluff, drama, angry parents, a dog, and a lawsuit! Hopefully I can put that all in the next chapter. Well, review please! Don't forget to give your impute!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	17. Confronted

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ulrich and Yumi's future child._

_Author's Mindless Ramble: Last chapter got more reviews than any other one! WOW! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, especially about your input. I will continue at this pace but try to add more action and stuff to the chapters, and I will try my hardest to make them longer, since almost every review asked for that._

_Anyway…to answer a question from a review, Yumi will not get an abortion because it's evil! Both she and Ulrich want the child, so abortion is out of the picture. Thanks for addressing that so I could explain._

_This chapter is dedicated to icewolf9!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 17: Confronted

Ulrich drove down the street, his radio up as loud as it could go, trying to drown everything out. Heath Larson had told him to return the day after tomorrow, which was Friday, and they would look over the will more preciously.

He hoped Yumi wasn't too mad, and that things would turn out better. My Chemical Romance's, "Helena" came on the radio, and Ulrich hummed to it, drumming against the steering wheel.

He took a wrong turn a few times, ending up on the other side of the town from his house. He backed up to turn around, and saw three police cars pulled against the center of town, their lights switching from red to blue over and over.

Ulrich turned down his radio, so it was barely humming loud enough to hear, and drove slowly by, pulling his shades on just in case. He heard one of the police officers, who was talking on his cell phone, say in an annoyed voice:

"Maybe those kids were lying! I haven't seen any traces of them…and I can't find any records of an Elizabeth Stern…"

When hearing that last comment, Ulrich rolled up the tinted windows and drove away, going the way he hoped was home. So the police did come to Paris…

X

Yumi hung up her cell phone after talking to Odd and realized that Ulrich wasn't there.

"Ulrich?" she asked, getting up. She walked into the kitchen and saw he wasn't there. "He musta gone out…"

She opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and poured a tall glass. Yumi had read everything she could find, (or get her hands on) about pregnant women, and knew that calcium was very important.

(A/N: blame my health teacher…)

She walked back into the living room, but heard a scratching on the door. She put down her milk and opened it, thinking it was Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich, where have ya-" she was cut short as her eyes laid on what was the source of the noise.

It was a dog-a rather little Welsh Corgi, (A/N: like a little smaller than a corgi is supposed to be) with a burnt orange and white coat, shrouded with dirt, while his fur hung off of him loosely.

Yumi looked down at the dog with soft eyes, watching the whimpering dog shake, sitting on her porch, staring at her with big brown eyes.

She picked the dog up gently and brought him in the house, putting him down in the sink in the kitchen. She stroked him gently, checking for any wounds.

There was a gash on his side, not to deep, but it was almost a scar by now. She let the water heat up and gently sprayed over the dog.

At first, he squirmed a little, but Yumi held him firmly and calmed him down. Finally, the dirt was removed from him and she dried him off.

He was really cute and even let out a playful bark. She knew Ulrich was going to kill her, but she knew she could talk him into it.

Yumi dug around in the cabinet and found some old turkey, which the dog eagerly licked up, even when Yumi placed it on the tile floor.

Ulrich walked in the door a second later, and stopped in his tracks.

"Yumi…why is there a dog in the house?" he asked, staring at the little dog as it wagged its stump of a tail.

Yumi looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Umm…I love you," she replied, laughing as she pet the dog.

"Yumi…" Ulrich started. He didn't like to refuse his girlfriend, but after the news he had, there was no way they could afford a dog.

"Aunt Lissy…she died late last night…she was shot at a convenience store…" he whispered, no longer able to look at her.

Suddenly, Odd's phone call came back to her and she let her hand drop to the floor. The Corgi pushed against her hand with his snout, but Yumi still didn't continue to pet him.

"Odd called this morning…apparently my parents called the police, and they questioned everyone. They might find us…"

"They're already here," her boyfriend replied, running a hand through his chocolate colored hair.

Yumi walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Why is this happening to us? We're in love, not criminals!" She started to break down. Ulrich walked over and hugged her, and she buried her head in his shoulder. She was crying only a few seconds later.

"Why is this happening? Everything is going wrong…" she sobbed, clutching his shirt in her hand, balling it up in frustration.

Ulrich stroked her hair. "It's okay Yumi…don't worry. Everything will be okay…"

Yumi couldn't reply, because there was a knock on the door. Ulrich got up and went to answer it, letting Yumi collect herself.

He opened the door to reveal the police. They looked him over and said something in their walkie-talkies, that was in police talk so Ulrich couldn't understand.

"Can I help you officer?" Ulrich asked, trying not to act freaked out.

"Are you Mr. Ulrich Stern?" the taller of the two asked.

Ulrich shook his head, trying to seem confused without it looking too much like an act. "My name is William Smith. Is there something I can help you with?"

It was the first name that came to mind, but he said it so fluently that it surprised even him. Yumi heard what was going on and decided to stay where she was. They couldn't see her from the front door. If she got up to help Ulrich, the cops might recognize her and know that Ulrich was lying.

"Well…" she heard the same policeman as before continue, "Apparently we have a run-away teen and the man she ran off with was rumored to be staying at this address with a woman named Elizabeth Stern who owns this house…"

Ulrich just nodded, but a car pulled up in the drive way before he said a word. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama appeared from the car, and hurried towards the house.

"Ulrich!" Mrs. Ishiyama yelled. Her husband got to the door before she did though and he pushed past the police men.

"Where's my daughter!" he yelled, about to push his way into the house. He was trying to get past Ulrich, who was blocking the entrance.

Yumi got up from the couch and walked towards the door, the corgi following after her.

"I'm right here, father… hi mom," she replied, leaning against the wall.

At the last comment, Mr. Ishiyama pushed his way through Ulrich, who was pushed against the wall, and walked over to his daughter.

"Yumi! Why did you run off?" his voice got softer once he addressed his daughter, but he was still yelling.

Yumi stood up straight, "I'm not a kid anymore father! I'm sixteen now!"

"You'll always be my daughter," he replied. At his comment, his wife joined him and they both looked at Yumi.

Ulrich walked over to Yumi and put his arm around her. The police men just stood at the doorway, not sure of what to do.

"I might always be your daughter, but I won't always be a child. I think it's time I make my own decisions father!"

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mrs. Ishiyama.

"We thought you were old enough to make your own decisions, but look where it lead you!" she said calmly, while indicating Yumi's stomach. It was hard to tell she was pregnant, but since her parents already knew they could hint at it.

"I'm happy where my life has led me! I love Ulrich and I can take care of myself."

Ulrich had stayed quiet throughout all of this, not sure what to say at this point. He just stood next to Yumi; his arm wrapped around her waist and looked up at her parents.

"Grandma and Grandpa didn't want you two to be together! Remember?" Yumi replied before her parents said anything. "You ran off and got married anyway, and look how it turned out!"

Mrs. Ishiyama sighed, "I told you not to tell her that story!" she told her husband, before turning to her daughter.

"But we were also older than sixteen. Yumi, we are still your legal guardians, and we are taking you with us to Japan!"

Yumi looked worried, and Ulrich tightened his grip on her.

"No," he said suddenly, catching everyone off guard.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Ishiyama replied. "And who are you to stop us!"

Yumi looked at her boyfriend with surprised eyes. "Maybe I'm not anyone, but I love your daughter and I won't lose her!"

Mr. Ishiyama turned brick red, and his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you still think like a child, you'll never fully understand the depth of being an adult…" her mother said suddenly.

Yumi found her tongue again. "Ulrich is an adult!" she screamed, her hormones obviously taking effect on her. "He loves me and he's taking care of me! I don't care what you say anymore! I won't leave with you!"

She hugged Ulrich, holding onto him with her life. He kissed the top of her head and looked back up at her parents.

They didn't say a word, nor did they seem to even notice his eyes staring at them. Yumi burrowed further into his chest, breathing in his scent.

The police men now found it time to walk into the house. The shorter of the two, one with curly dark brown hair and a mustache, placed his hand on Mrs. Ishiyama's shoulder, asking with his eyes if they should do anything.

She looked at her daughter, hugging the boy she supposedly loved, the one that had helped her so many times. He had always been such a kind boy, and even helped the two of them why they were fighting. But this time he had crossed the line.

"Come with us Yumi," she said softly, staring ahead like her decision didn't hurt her at all.

Yumi cried on Ulrich's shoulder as he stroked her hair. This wasn't over yet…

X

_Hey guys… sorry but there was no law suit in this chapter. I had originally planned on this chapter being different, but once I started it sorta wrote itself._

_Also, if you don't know what a Welsh Corgi is, type it in on Google Images, because I don't know how to explain it. Sorry this chapter didn't have that much fluff, the next one will though!_

_Next Chapter: And She Wept_

_Preview for next chapter:_

_**Yumi stared at Ulrich with eyes that had cried out all possible tears, though the softness still remained. The breeze played with her hair, blowing it behind her gently.**_

_**He walked over to her and hugged her, "I won't let you go…"**_

_**And he wouldn't, he promised himself that much. He would hold on to her forever if that's what it took. **_

_**And she cried on his shoulder, her eyes producing more tears. Her cheeks were already red and tear stained, and her voice was raspy.**_

"_**I… don't wanna go Ulrich. I love you," she whispered to the wind.**_

_**He hugged her tighter. "I won't let you go…" he repeated.**_

_**Yumi's parents walked over to them, breaking their precious little moment. "It's time to leave Yumi…"**_

_**She held him tighter, but her father ripped her away. She gazed into his eyes one final time…**_

_**X**_

_Hope it sounds interesting…tell me what you think! Please review this chappie!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	18. And She Wept

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill. Me own Code Lyoko. I do not!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so happy! Everyone keeps sending the kindest reviews. Thank you so much!_

_For the record, I am a GIRL! Just telling you because I'm getting lots of reviews where I am called "Dude or dudet" because they don't know. It doesn't bother me, but if you were wondering, yes I'm a girl._

_Also, I'm trying very, very hard to make the chapters longer, so please keep telling me if they should be longer or not._

_This chapter is dedicated to swimchick1614! Oh, and whoever posted about this story on the Code Lyoko Forum, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Tell me who you are please! I'd really like to know._

_Thinks that's it! Thanks for all the kind words! I love you all!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 18: And She Wept

Yumi looked up at her mother and shook her head stubbornly. "Don't make me leave mother! Please," she pleaded, tears stabbing the corners of her ebony eyes, ready to overflow and burst, filling the whole room with quiet sobs and salty drops.

Ulrich put an arm around her, trying to stand tall and seem somewhat intimidating, though he knew he was only half the size of his love's father. His grip on her grew tighter, as if he was trying to make sure she could never go anywhere.

"Yumi!" her father said grumpily, his dark brown orbs seemed to penetrate her soul and make her afraid to look him in the eye. She looked at Ulrich and burrowed her forehead into his shoulder blade.

He took a step towards her, and Ulrich instinctively pushed her back and stood in front of her.

"Listen Ulrich, it's not that we believe you are a bad person, in fact, I think you're very sweet, but our daughter is our concern and she will be until she is eighteen…" Her mother explained quietly. She seemed to want to create a bond with Ulrich, but he didn't budge.

"Mom! Don't start with me on that!" Yumi exploded, letting out all her pent up rage, her hormones swinging every which way as she screamed.

"You and Dad ran off together and that is a bigger offense in Japan than it is here! I'm sixteen and I can make my own decisions!"

Her father gripped his daughter's shoulders softly as Mrs. Ishiyama told the police officers they would handle it themselves. With a tip of their hats, they left and their bright blue and red lights finally went off as they drove down the streets.

No one said a word for awhile, until Ulrich finally thought it wise for him to say something.

"Can't you just stay in France at your house while Yumi and I live here? I know you guys will be in different cities, but then everyone is happy and you can still watch her…"

Mr. Ishiyama shook his head. "No, Yumi made her mistake and now she must pay for it!"

"YES FATHER! I MADE A MISTAKE!" She yelled at him again, stamping her foot against the tile for emphasis. The Welsh Corgi saw this and ran back to hide behind the couch. Had its tail been long enough, it would've been tucked between his legs.

"I know I've made a mistake," she said more calmly this time. "And I need to pay for that yes… so wouldn't the most proper punishment be for me to stay here and care for the child that I helped create with the man I chose to be with, without parents constantly watching and caring for me?"

Mrs. Ishiyama took a step back, trying to fathom the complete words of her almost-grown daughter.

Ulrich was also taken aback by Yumi's words. "Yu…Yumi?"

She smiled at him, "Isn't that right Ulrich?"

His reply was a simple nod before he grabbed her around the waist again.

Though her mother seemed swayed, Mr. Ishiyama seemed hardly satisfied. "No! She's coming with us and you can't stop us!"

She looked at Ulrich with tears in her eyes, as if admitting that her father was right. He hugged her and rested his chin on her forehead. "Don't worry…" he whispered to her over and over as simple tears strolled down her cheeks.

Mrs. Ishiyama, though, didn't say a word, nor did she try to talk her husband into letting Yumi stay. She just stood there, staring at the couple like she was torn, lost in limbo…

Yumi's crying became harder, and Ulrich stroked her back, watching her parents stare blankly at them.

"Please… I understand that we made a mistake…but don't do this to Yumi… all this stress will be bad for the baby…" Ulrich pleaded, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"That's exactly why we are going back to Japan!" Her father's eyes were stern.

"Yumi," her mother started, taking a step towards her aching daughter. "Just come with us… you'll see Ulrich again…"

She shook her head, some ebony locks falling into her eyes. Ulrich brushed them away and kissed her cheek.

Mr. Ishiyama grabbed her arm and gently but firmly pulled her out into the front yard. She fought him, kicking and screaming with all her might.

Ulrich ran out after her, followed by Yumi's mom. Yumi's father finally let go of her once she was in the center of their front yard.

"Just leave me alone father! I have ways around this! I can marry Ulrich at this age since I'm pregnant and then I won't have to stay with you!"

Her father sighed, "Don't do this Yumi… Stop fighting it and just come with your parents!"

Ulrich put a hand on her shoulder, smiling meekly at her in an attempt to cheer her up. "Don't worry Yumi…" he lipped to her, but she wouldn't listen to him.

Yumi stared at Ulrich with eyes that had cried out all possible tears, though the softness still remained. The breeze played with her hair, blowing it behind her gently.

He walked over to her and hugged her, "I won't let you go…"

And he wouldn't, he promised himself that much. He would hold on to her forever if that's what it took.

And she cried on his shoulder, her eyes producing more tears. Her cheeks were already red and tear stained, and her voice was raspy.

"I… don't wanna go Ulrich. I love you," she whispered to the wind.

He hugged her tighter. "I won't let you go…" he repeated.

Yumi's parents walked over to them, breaking their precious little moment. "It's time to leave Yumi…"

She held him tighter, but her father ripped her away. She gazed into his eyes one final time…

Her father ushered her into the car, making sure she wouldn't leave. Her mother looked at Ulrich and apologized with her eyes.

He ran towards the car, trying to open Yumi's door but it was locked. She tried desperately to open it but it could only be unlocked from up front, where her father was.

"Don't leave me Ulrich!" she yelled, sobbing so loudly that Ulrich could hear it perfectly despite the door between them.

"Don't do this!" He yelled to her mother, tears building up in his eyes, trickling down his cheek slowly.

They began to fall faster, but Yumi's mother didn't do a thing. Finally she walked over to the car.

"I'm sorry Ulrich…" were her last words before she crawled into the passenger's seat and closed the door. Ulrich banged on Yumi's door, but the car pulled out of the driveway.

He chased it down the street, surprisingly keeping up with it, all the way until it got to a main street and the traffic blocked him. He saw Yumi's red face and puffy eyes stare at him through her window, still crying and banging on the window helplessly until their car pulled out of sight and was blocked by raging traffic.

He fell to his knees and cried, cried like he had never cried before. He was crying so hard that he had the hiccups, but he couldn't stop. His heart had broken in two… he'd lost her…

X

Yumi trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door loudly behind her, making some pictures fall off the wall in the hallway and her room.

She flung herself on the bed, making sure to land on her side, and hugged a pillow to her face. She kept crying, all the rage building up inside of her…

She'd show them…

She heard a knock on her door-it was her mother. "Yumi, can I come in?" She asked nicely, obviously wanting to talk to the teenager.

"No! Go away! I never want to speak to either of you again!" she screamed, her hormones raging.

"I'm sorry Yumi…I just…I wanted to do what was right for you…"

Yumi threw her pillow at the door. "Right for me? Letting me stay with Ulrich would be right for me! He takes care of me! He loves me! He will always be there for me…"

"How do you know?" her mother asked, finally opening her daughter's door. She sat down on the end of her bed.

"He stuck with me so far. If he didn't want the child he would've just left me… Ulrich never cries mom, you know that, and did you see him back there?…"

Her mother didn't say a word. "Dad's just over reacting!" Yumi concluded, staring at her wall. Her room was mostly empty now since most of her stuff was moved into her dorm.

Finally, Mrs. Ishiyama got up and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Yumi could've sworn she heard her say:

"I'll talk to your father…"

X

Ulrich walked back into his house, slamming the door shut. Tears still poured down his cheeks as he collapsed on the floor. He didn't even want to go into the bedroom; he just lied on the living room floor, tears wetting the carpet.

"Yumi…I promised you…I swore!" he sobbed, slamming his fists against the floor. The corgi backed even further away.

He bagged his fists down again. "Yumi…" he whispered to the carpet, sighing loudly.

It was then that he fully realized that he was all alone… alone and lost… scared… and without the woman he so loved…

X

_I'm so sorry to end it here… if I had a choice I'd keep going, but I have to go baby sit at my sister's house in a minute so I've got to end it now. Please review and I'll update soon, and tell me what you think._

_Please review and sorry for the semi-short chapter. I'll try my hardest to make up for it!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_Savannah_


	19. Everlasting Love?

_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, same old thing! I don't own anything!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys! You guys are so great! I know my cliffie last chapter was really mean…I'm sorry. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Thanks for all your kind reviews. Also, whoever posted about this story please tell me!_

_TWO HUNDRED! I never thought I'd be there! You guys are so great! Thanks for everything! This chapter is dedicated to the two-hundredth reviewer kellyvan5543!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 19: Everlasting Love?

Yumi didn't go downstairs that night for dinner, nor did she leave her room at all. Her mother had put a plate of noodles in her room, but when she came back two hours later, Yumi was asleep on her bed and the noodles were untouched.

"Maybe it's best if she's with Ulrich…I know I'd be fighting like her if someone took me away from my love…" she thought, but pushed the thought aside. She brushed away a stray strand of hair from Yumi's eye and stared down at her stomach.

This was a bad thing…

"That poor baby…this is so awful for him. I hope he'll be okay…" she thought, thinking, that somehow, everything was her fault. She could've fought back, she could've told her husband no.

A very bad thing…

At this time, it seemed like a good idea, but she knew that even if she was permitted to go back and fix it, she'd probably still do the same thing. She sighed and walked back downstairs, and Yumi stirred a little.

For the baby…

X

Ulrich had fallen asleep like that-laying on his knees and elbows on the ground, crying loudly. It had finally put him to sleep, but he still stirred. Although he was asleep, he was still crying.

He was in a deep sleep, a deep twilight sleep. He thought he was all alone, he knew he was. And even his dreams weren't happy.

"_Yumi! Yumi! Are you here?" Ulrich called, feeling around the room he was in for his girlfriend. "Yumi?"_

_He couldn't see…he didn't have a clue of what was around him. The last thing he saw was the carpet of the floor as he cried, after Yumi left. When he woke up, his eyes were sore and burning, slightly scarred, it seemed._

_And he couldn't see. He couldn't even see his hand two feet in front of his face. He couldn't see his hand two inches from his face._

_He couldn't help it, he started crying again, sobbing almost. He had lost Yumi, and he would never see her again._

"_Ulrich?" he heard her voice echo through his head. "Ulrich? Are you here?"_

_She walked into the room, but he didn't know. She gently stroked his back as he cried, and he turned his head to where Yumi was standing, though he wasn't sure._

_He touched her cheek with his hand, more tears falling. "Yumi?"_

"_Why are your eyes like that? They seem hollow…" she asked, then saw how his hand traveled slowly to her waist, and he hugged her._

_She understood- it was hard not to know. He was blind. He'd never see his own child… never see her again._

_She cried too._

_  
X_

Ulrich woke up crying, his cheeks stained red, as were his eyes. His chocolate hair was tumbled this way and that; like it usually was, but it seemed messier, and his clothes were wrinkled and twisted around.

He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and got up, seeing that the carpet seemed to be swimming, it was so wet in that spot.

"I'm not going to just sit around! I know where Yumi lives and I'm going to get her back!" he concluded suddenly, and grabbed his jacket and key. He was about to leave when he saw the scared corgi in the corner and let him into the back yard.

"I'm coming Yumi…just wait a little longer…" He said to the air, staring at the sky, before he closed the front door behind him and took off for his car.

X

Yumi still hadn't left her room. She stayed cramped up in there, just lying on her bed, staring out her window or was pretending to be asleep when her mom came in to check up on her.

She was under house arrest-at least, that's what it seemed to her. She didn't want to leave her bedroom, but even if she did, the front door would seem so far away with her parents practically breathing down her neck.

"Ulrich…" she whispered. "Ulrich…please come for me soon…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she repositioned herself on her other side.

She heard a knock on her door, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to speak to either of them.

"Yumi? I know you're up… I…heard you talking…" her mother's voice drowned into her room. She sighed.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" her mother asked, and Yumi was picturing her standing outside her door, warm rice or noodles in a bowl she was holding, rehearsing lines in her head.

"Why are you asking me? It's your house! It's not like you ask me about anything else anymore."

With that, her mother came in, food less. "Are you hungry?"

"No… you didn't have to come in to ask that."

Her mother sighed and sat down at the end of Yumi's bed. "You know…I really…like Ulrich right?"

Yumi didn't know this, and it was a surprise. But to get her mother out quickly she just nodded.

"Well…you're father and I have decided not to move back to Japan," her mother said in one breath.

"WHAT?" Yumi cried in excitement. "So we're staying here?"

"No…" her mother replied while not looking at Yumi.

"Then where are we going?"

X

Ulrich sped down the streets, almost twice already getting pulled over because he was going over the Speed Limit, but every time he saw a police car, he slowed it down.

No music was playing from his radio like usual, and he didn't drum on the steering wheel. Worry and sadness were the only things on his mind, and all he wanted was to see her again.

He took a wrong turn, ending up a few miles from his destination, having to turn around and go the other way. Every time he did this, he cursed silently to himself, hurrying back down the streets.

"I'll be there soon Yumi…just hold on…just hold on…" though he was on the verge of tears, he didn't cry, he instead replayed his home city in his head, trying to remember how to get to Yumi's house from outside the city.

(A/N: I've heard where he lives in France, but I can't remember… also, when I mean outside the city, I mean, like, coming into the city instead of just going from Kadic.)

He finally pulled into her driveway, and practically ran to the door. He didn't care who answered, they wouldn't keep him from Yumi.

He knocked…waited…no answer. He thought that they wouldn't answer, and that they were probably watching him from the window or something. So he sighed, got back in his car, and drove to the end of the block.

He pulled his keys from the ignition and opened the door, stepping out and closing his door lightly, before sneaking back to Yumi's house.

He concealed himself until he got to her window and stood on his tiptoes. Pushing himself up enough, he was able to look into her dark room. No one was in it.

He sighed… "I hope she's okay."

X

"Your father and I are staying here…I've been thinking…"

Yumi jerked her head to look at her mother. "Ex-excuse me?"

"W-we had no right to drag you away from Ulrich…we…we made a mistake…"

Yumi's jaw dropped- and stayed that low for the longest time. Whilst she didn't say a word for the longest time, until finally she found her voice.

"What are you saying?"

Her mother got up and looked around Yumi's room, noticing a few things that she hadn't taken with her to Kadic-or her house with Ulrich in Paris.

"I'm going to go get a couple of boxes from the garage. Get your stuff together okay?" her mother said, getting up before Yumi could reply-though she probably couldn't even find her voice to reply.

X

They arrived at the house in Paris a few hours later (A/N: Again, I don't know where they are in the show…so I don't know how far it is from Paris. Just guessing. Sorry!) and Yumi jumped out of the car and ran towards the door.

She threw it open-or at least tried to, but found it locked. She rang the doorbell and waited for Ulrich to open it…but he never did.

She walked back to the car, head hanging, and got back in her seat. "He's not here… should've known…"

"Then we'll wait… as long as I'm back home before your father gets back from work… but he went out of town so it doesn't matter. He'll be home tomorrow. Do you think Ulrich will be that long?"

Yumi shook her head. "I hope not," she replied, even though she knew her mother was kidding.

Ulrich was that long-two hours long actually. When he finally pulled into the driveway he almost fainted when he saw Yumi jump from her mother's car and run towards his.

He stopped his car and opened his door, stepping out lightly, still in shock, only to get a huge hug from Yumi. He twirled her around in his arms, thinking it was too good to be true.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered in her ear, after putting her back down. He believed that she was there to say a final goodbye before leaving for Japan, but then he saw her mother carrying her two boxes to the door.

"You're-You're b-back?" he asked, staring ahead of him, trying to sort it all out in his head.

She smiled and nodded. "Yup! I'm back! I'm yours forever!"

X

_Another cliffie! But at least it was happy! Sorry if ya'll liked the parents invading, but it's finally starting to decline. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	20. Stay?

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Code Lyoko._

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind words everyone. I'm glad everyone is happy this story is taking a happy turn…though, who wouldn't want Yumi and Ulrich together? shrugs. Anyway, I'll try and update sooner but I've been SWAMPED with homework!_

_Oh, blueyedblonde, good point with what you said about Yumi's mom…it could be? I don't know… Also, this story still has a little ways to go!_

_This chapter is dedicated to a new reader, maidenofthemist89!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 20: Stay?

Yumi was bending over her two boxes, treating the simple things inside, such as pictures, or a stuffed animal, or a book, as if it were treasure. The smile on her face was never wiped off, and even when she had to get up to go to the bathroom for the twentieth time in two hours, she still smiled as wide as ever.

Ulrich helped her unpack, knowing that after those boxes they would be completely moved in-although they didn't really have too much to bring with them.

Wait-moved in? Suddenly Mr. Larson came back to his mind… He was supposed to go talk to him today… he had forgotten.

"Yumi, I've gotta go run an errand. I'll be back soon. Lock the door okay?" He often times had to remind her to lock the door, because she would forget and leave it wide open for anyone to just waltz in.

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he got up and left, closing the door loudly behind him. She sighed and pet the Welsh Corgi, wondering why Ulrich seemed so unhappy…she got to stay here… shouldn't he be happy?

Her thoughts were shattered by the phone ringing. It made her jump at first, and it took her a few seconds to register that it was indeed the phone ringing.

She leaned over and picked it up from the charger, answering it happily. "Hello?"

Speaking of phones, she and Ulrich would have to make an answering machine message together. Together? It made her squeal with happiness. Now every thing they did would be together.

"Hey Yumi!" a female voice replied on the other side of the machine. Her smile only grew.

"Aelita?" Yumi asked, almost dropping the phone. "How'd you get this number?"

"Well not from you!" the girl on the other end of the phone replied jokingly, and Yumi still had to smile.

"How is everyone?" Yumi asked happily, reaching for the last item in the box. It was a stuffed black teddy bear with soft 'fur'. Ulrich had given it to her when they went to the fair.

She held the bear close, still seated on the ground, and finally Aelita replied.

"Everyone is good! How have you been? And Ulrich? The baby?" She began talking twenty miles an hour again.

"Everyone is great-now-" she concluded, telling Aelita about everything that had happened since she and Ulrich had departed from Kadic.

"Wow! Your mom is cool! Aren't you worried about your dad coming back?"

Yumi thought for a second. "No. Mom said she'd take care of it."

"Anyway, I guess I should get to the point of this call shouldn't I?" Aelita said, her voice sounded happier. Yumi could tell that whatever Aelita had to say, it was good news.

Yumi couldn't realize what would be so happy… it's not like Jeremie had asked her out or anything-they've been together for awhile. It wasn't anyone's birthday that she could remember.

"What is it?"

"Well…I asked Jeremie, since he thinks he's a genius," she muttered the last part, and Yumi heard a:

"Hey! What was that Aelita?" on the other side of the phone. She laughed.

Aelita recaptured her phone, after Jeremie had stolen it to mess with her, and out of breath said, "We did what you and Ulrich did…"

"OMG! YOU GOT PREGNANT?" Yumi screamed. She couldn't believe that they had…she couldn't even think it.

"Oh, no! I mean, we graduated early. I want to move down there and help you out! Odd's working hard too, but no promises yet…"

Yumi laughed. "Really? But how?"

Aelita laughed sheepishly. "Well, that's the thing. To persuade his parents to pay for us to move down there…he kinda had to lie to them…"

"Oh, I get it. I'm not pregnant?"

"No. He had to say that we were…engaged…"

Yumi almost dropped the phone, but pulled herself together in time. "You're engaged?" She asked, her voice partly happy and partly shocked.

"Nope. But if anyone asks, i.e. Jeremie's parents, then we are. Ok?"

Yumi nodded, knowing that Aelita couldn't see it anyway, then happily said. "Ok! So when are ya'll coming?"

"Soon-we have to find somewhere to live first though…"

"Well, I'll talk to Ulrich…we he gets home, and we'll work something out. Want me to call you then?"

"Sure!"

X

Ulrich, on the other hand, wasn't in such a happy mood. He drove to Mr. Larson's office, strumming on his steering wheel, trying to think of something they could do to stay there. They wouldn't wait two more years for Ulrich when his girlfriend was pregnant, would they?

He pulled up to the brown-bricked building, and pulled into one of the parking spaces. Turning off his car, he listened to his radio cut off, but he didn't get out. He couldn't go in there without something to say.

Finally he pulled himself together and walked into the building, the secretary behind the desk, a young woman, with blonde hair that curled at the ends, wearing little rimmed glasses, smiled and recognized him.

"Hey, come here please…" she said, then gave him something Mr. Larson was going to speak to him about.

"You're good looking…" she said, letting her eyes linger on him, despite the fact she was probably five years older than him.

He felt like saying, "I have to be other there now," or just walking away, but he just nodded politely with a meek "thanks."

"Gotta girlfriend?"

He almost fainted! "Yes, in fact I do…" He said, then walked away and sat down in a waiting chair. He didn't even want to be here, now some lady was hitting on him. Could this get any worse?

All he wanted was for Yumi to be safe and happy, and that the baby would be healthy. He often fell asleep at night, thinking about things he would do with his son or daughter, how the child would act, or look, and it made him smile.

Mr. Larson came out, his stomach bouncing slightly with his steps. He laid eyes on Ulrich and smiled. "Hello Mr. Stern! It's nice to see you again!"

It surprised Ulrich to be called, "Mr. Stern", and the fact that Mr. Larson seemed almost happy about all of this.

Ulrich shook off the thought and followed Heath into his office, his thoughts never drifting from something to say…

"Well-I don't want to waste your time, so I'll get right to the point…"

Ulrich's heart jumped up to his throat and started doing little flips. His blood ran cold, he had shivers, and he yearned to be with Yumi, and away from this wreathed place.

"Take a seat-" He said to Ulrich, pointing to a comfortable looking client chair right in front of the desk. His nameplate was gold and sparkled from the light, reading, "Heath Larson" in dark gold letters, and was the only neat part of his desk. Papers were scattered everywhere, as were wrappers from candy bars and chip bags.

Ulrich looked down at the chair and sat down, staring at the walls and looking anywhere but Mr. Larson, as the older man dug through all his files to find the one that read "Stern" in black sharpie.

He hadn't noticed that Ulrich held the file in his hand, and he handed it to Mr. Larson. He sat down in his chair. "Well…just to let you know, I had this looked over by an attorney, and apparently your aunt left no age limit on her will…"

"Meaning?" asked Ulrich, trying to take it all in. What was Mr. Larson trying to say?

"You may keep everything now-"

X

_Ok everyone. Hope you all liked chapter 20. If I haven't dedicated a chapter to you yet, tell me in your review…cuz I'm getting a little off track-hard to keep up an' all. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Next one will be better! Surprise visit from friends!_

_So you know the deal! REVIEW!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	21. Girls Will Be Girls

_Disclaimer: Yes…you caught me. I own Code Lyoko but instead of making this story into eppies, I just published it on a website of FAN FICTIONS! I own nothing!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys…glad everyone is enjoying this story…thanks for all the kind words…you all have no clue how much this means to me! Thankies forever! Oh, and some people are asking if I'm going to make an eppie to this story. Truthfully, I'm not sure…this story still has a little ways to go so haven't really thought about it yet. So don't stop reading, this story will continue! And in a review, someone told me that Ulrich is younger than Yumi…I'm aware of that, as I said at the beginning of this story, but I think they should be the same age so they are in this story. Also, someone asked how I knew that they were sixteen. They're not in the serious, they're 13 and 14, but I made them older in this one._

_This chapter is dedicated to Minako Sohma!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 21: Girls Will Be Girls

Yumi sighed contently and laid the phone back on the charger, staring momentarily to her still slim abdomen, inspecting it with her dark eyes. "We'll be ready for you…" she said happily, then remembered something that she'd read in a magazine…

She got up and walked in to the kitchen, finding a sticky pad of paper left next to the pearly white stove and scribbled a little note in case Ulrich returned before she did, and she knew he would freak out. She smiled to herself.

After placing the note on the kitchen table, she opened the pantry in hopes of finding some kind of dog leash. She couldn't find one, so had to settle on using a rope, remembering to get one soon.

"We'll have to name you…even if Ulrich resists we're both to cute to say no to!" she smiled and winked. Suddenly, the perfect name popped into mind.

"I'll call you Ein," she smiled again and slipped the rope loosely around the dog's neck. (A/N: Ein as in the dog from Cowboy Bebop…If that's not the correct spelling, please tell me --;)

She walked out the door and closed it behind her, locking it as she did so. Ein stayed by her side, even though he could easily escape from the rope leash. She walked first to the baby store she had gone to earlier, and saw the same woman behind the counter.

Trisha smiled and Yumi looked down at the dog, asking with body language if it was okay if she brought him in. Trisha nodded so she led Ein into the store and walked to the left wall, covered from top to bottom with all sorts of things.

Four months. She was now four months pregnant, and knew they'd need to start the baby's room soon. Things were starting to get a lot better. She found a few things, little things, before coming across what she had been looking for.

She pulled two cds from a stack of them- both classical music from famous composers. She had read that listening to classical music made babies in the womb smarter. She paid for her things then walked down the long line of shops until she came to the pet store.

"Wow…I'm glad they have one close by…" she muttered, opening the door with a little bell, making it ring slightly. The store was small, as small as the baby store, and was completely empty except for two people behind different check out counters.

First the she started looking for was a leash and collar, which she found almost instantly, red in color. She also got a small bag of dog food. "Things are really turning around."

X

Ulrich looked at Mr. Larson. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Larson smiled. "I'm glad to say that everything that your aunt left for you is in your possession as of…" he stared at his watch, "now."

Ulrich felt his face light up, and an instant he was smiling broad as ever. Mr. Larson smiled as well and signed the will, giving all legal rights to the still young boy. With a final farewell, Ulrich walked from Mr. Larson's office, smile on his face, just thinking about the future.

Everything was falling into place now- he had Yumi now, and now he could provide for them like he promised her parents. Suddenly, he couldn't remember a time he was happier in his life-

Except for when she said she loved him for the first time. Just the thought alone made him smile on both the inside and out. He walked to his car and started it, letting the cool wind hit him. "This is all too good to be true."

X

Right when Ulrich walked in the door, Yumi darted towards him, huge smile painted on her face.

"Ulrich! Guess what!"

He smiled at her as she hugged him, still happy as ever. "I don't know…what Yumi?" he couldn't help but act happy.

She looked up at him, "Jeremie and Aelita are going to graduate early just like us and they want to move down here and help us!"

It was during this time that she filled him in on the rest. About them being 'engaged' and Odd trying to graduate early also and calling them.

Ulrich thought for a second. "Yumi…this house has three bedrooms," he said suddenly. She nodded, a confused look taking her face; she already knew that.

"So let them stay here…at least at first until they can find their own place."

Yumi's face burst into another big smile and she couldn't hold back anymore. "REALLY! I can't wait?" she said happily.

It was then that she remembered to call them. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Aelita's number by memory. The phone rang five times before her voicemail came up.

"She must be out with Einstein right now…" she said, using the name that Odd came up with. Suddenly she was shining, and she didn't know what it was that had made her so happy.

Anyway, she had left a message so Aelita would call back. But Aelita had indeed heard her phone…why hadn't she answered?

X

"It's Yumi…should I answer?" she asked, sitting in the back seat of the taxi cab with Jeremie. He shook his head.

"Not yet okay?"

She nodded and placed the phone back down in her pink purse, a present from Jeremie last year, before pulling out the numbers she had written on a piece of paper.

"Can you take us here?" she asked, handing it to the taxi driver. He took it from her and stared at it, then nodded.

"I can't believe your parents are going to pay for us to move…"

Jeremie smiled and put his arm around Aelita, "Neither can I…this is going to be great…"

"You think they'll be excited?" she asked, and he understood what she meant.

"Of course."

Aelita smiled and looked down at her left hand, at the beautiful golden and opal ring that hugged her ring finger. She had wanted to tell Yumi so badly that she was engaged, but it was going to be a surprise.

X

It was an hour later when they pulled into the driveway of the house and, an ecstatic Aelita, jumped out of the car with her small overnight bag, making Jeremie have to pay the taxi driver.

She rang the doorbell and waited, by this time Jeremie had caught up with her, and saw a sleepy Yumi open it and do a triple take.

She opened the door and stared with wide eyes. "Aelita!" she said happily, hugging the girl gently.

Ulrich walked to the door to see what the commotion was. He smiled when he saw the two girls hugging then Yumi hug Jeremie as well.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Yumi asked happily, inviting them in. Aelita smiled, "We wanted to come surprise you with a visit, hope you don't mind!"

"NO! Of course not! This is so great!"

Aelita found Ein, or Ein found her, and she began to play with him with Yumi, while Jeremie and Ulrich watched from the couch.

"You finally have her…Aelita told me everything. I'm happy for you…"

Ulrich smiled and nodded, "I know, I can't wait till the baby is born."

"This might surprise you, but I know some things about babies, and Yumi's a little big for, what is she now, four months right?"

Ulrich nodded, "I don't even want to know how you know about babies."

While this was going on, Aelita and Yumi, still rubbing Ein's stomach, had started their own conversation.

"What do you want, a boy or girl?"

Yumi shrugged, "I think I want a boy, but Ulrich wants a girl…"

"Ulrich wants a girl?"

"Yeah, he said that he thinks girls are nicer than boys. He claims he'll be on of those fathers that questions his daughter's dates, and threatens them, you know what I mean?"

Aelita nodded, "What about names?"

"I'm not sure. We've kinda had a disagreement over that too. I want something that isn't real unique but not heard all the time-like Elizabeth, or Hunter…Ulrich says we should stick with my Japanese culture and give him, or her, a Japanese name."

"That's sweet," Aelita smiled, then stopped petting the dog with her right hand, for it had started to cramp up and switched to the left, and Yumi saw the hunk of jewelry on Aelita's finger.

"OH MI GOD! Aelita, what is this?" she screamed, grabbing the girl's hand and looking at her ring. Ulrich and Jeremie jumped, then turned towards the girls and Ulrich's mouth dropped open.

"I thought you said they were just pretending!" he said to his girlfriend.

"They did!"

Aelita looked to Jeremie who nodded and said, "We wanted it to be a surprise, but…well, we're engaged!" she squealed, and Yumi squealed too.

Immediately they began talking about plans for a wedding, even if they were only sixteen, screaming with delight and happiness.

Ulrich and Jeremie exchanged a long glance. "I guess girls will be girls…"

X

_There's chapter 21! Hope you all liked! Anyway, if you want to read about how Jeremie asked Aelita to marry him and stuff, review and tell me, and I'll put it at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, give me names for babies, cuz I'm not sure on what I should name him, or her. Lol! Anyway, as always thanks for reading and please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_

_Savannah_


	22. Suddenly Someone New

_**Disclaimer: I own Code Lyoko as much as I have the first 21 chapters.**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm starting this chapter the day after I posted the last one. I'm so happy with all the reviews. I can't believe I'm already at 300! You guys make me the happiest authoress ever! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to make it longer.**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to Neo Aguni, the three-hundredth reviewer! The beginning of this chapter will be Jeremie asking Aelita to marry him since ya'll asked for it. So, yeah, don't get confused._**

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 22: Suddenly Someone New

_It was drizzling and cold. Aelita stared out the window of her now mostly empty dorm and longed to be with her best friend again. The sky was overcast and the sun was hidden, and Aelita just felt it was going to be a gloomy day._

_Odd was sick with the flu, stuck in his now nearly empty dorm as well, nose clogged and congested with a high fever and sweaty, unable to sleep. Sam also had the flu, and Aelita was able to put two and two together and discovered that one had given it to the other, probably through making out, though they wouldn't say it._

_So Aelita was all alone. She had called Jeremie earlier but he had said he had to run some errands and would call her later. Now she was worried for him, out in the cold alone walking around. She had offered to go with him but he had declined, saying he wanted her to relax so she wouldn't get sick._

_She got up from her chair and sat down on her bed, her eyes falling on Yumi's bed for a second. "Today is going to be a terrible day…"_

_It was six thirty and Aelita stood up and decided to go check on Odd and Sam, maybe bring them some soup. She warmed some up and carried it in a bowl to his dorm first. Soon, she and Jeremie would be kicked out of the school too since they graduated already. She didn't want Odd and Sam to be all alone, but she didn't want Yumi to be too swamped with the responsibility of parenthood. She wanted to be there to help._

_She got to his dorm and knocked on the door, and she heard a "Come in," that sounded like the person to say it had lost their voice. She opened the door and saw him lying in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead._

"_Hey Aelita. I smell food!" _

_She laughed at his constant hunger and gave one of the bowls to him. "How do you feel?"_

"_Fine…where's Einstein?"_

"_Out shopping. I offered to go but he said no…"_

_Odd smiled, sitting up in his bed to eat his soup. "About time…" he muttered._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, obviously overhearing him._

_He shook his head. "Nothing!" he said a little too quickly._

_X_

_After she left his room to go visit Sam, she got almost the same reaction. Confused but tired, she trudged back up to her dorm to call Yumi. When she got there, she saw a note on her bed._

_**Hey Aelita. Meet me at the park at 7:30. Love, Jeremie.**_

_She folded up the note and looked at her clock, which read 19:18. She folded up the note in her pocket and walked out of her dorm, grabbing her jacket as she left. "Wonder what's up with him…" she muttered._

_She was happy that his parents had agreed to send him and her to live in Paris, even if they had to fake being engaged. She secretly was glad to be even his 'fake fiancée', though she wanted more. _

_She arrived at the park, the drizzle making her shiver and saw Jeremie sitting on a swing, looking really flustered. She loved it here, it was their favorite place. It was the place he'd asked her out, first kissed her, first told her he loved her, the first and only place they'd ever made out._

_But he had seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder lately; like he didn't want to be around her. It secretly scared her and she was afraid of what was to come._

_  
He heard her feet on the rocks and looked up quickly. He shoved his hand in his pocket and smiled. "Hey Aelita."_

_She loved his voice; it had gotten deeper since they'd first met. For the two years it changed, she always picked on him when it cracked, but now it gave her the chills. The look in his eyes though scared her. He looked almost scared._

_She smiled meekly. "Hey Jeremie. What's up?"_

"_Nothing really…" he muttered, staring at his feet. She nodded and sat down on the swing next to him, relived that it had stopped drizzling._

"_Are you okay?"_

_He nodded. "I'm sorry if I've been…different lately…"_

_He wasn't using big words, something that scared Aelita. She felt her breath coming in short gasps. Suddenly, she wished she was back in her dorm._

"_I…love you."_

_Suddenly she was more confused now than ever. She smiled, "I love you too. Are you sure everything is okay?"_

_His hand stirred in his pocket, fingering the little pink box inside. He nodded and smiled, not sure of what to do next._

"_Why did you want me to come out here Jeremie?" asked Aelita, the confusion finally getting to her._

_He got off the swing and stood in front of her, stopping her only slightly moving swing. "I really need to talk to you…"_

_She started to worry again._

"_You make me so happy Aelita…and I never thought I'd ever be this happy, feel this complete. I…am the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side. And…I want you to stay by my side forever…"_

_Aelita suddenly couldn't breathe, and just stared at him in disbelief. "What?"_

"_I mean, if you'll have me, I want to take you as my wife…"_

_He bent to one knee and drew the pink box from his pocket and opened it for her. She smiled wide with disbelief and suddenly had tears pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't even reply at first. She was so happy that she just launched herself at him and tackled him with a gigantic hug._

_He fell to the ground and she landed on top of him, snuggling into him. He smiled._

"_Is that a yes?"_

_She nodded, and placed her lips on his, and, even with her on top of him still, he placed the ring on her finger._

_She finally got up and hugged him off the ground, and he twirled her around._

"_I thought it was just pretend…" she muttered minutes later._

"_I could never be fake engaged to you… you're too wonderful."_

_She had never seen, or heard, him be so romantic, and suddenly her drizzly, gloomy day, had turned better._

_The sun poked out from the sky and smiled down on them. She smiled._

"_Aelita Belpois…" she muttered, trying to see how it would sound._

"_I like it…"_

"_So do I…"_

"_Aelita Belpois…" she muttered again, before staring at the ring now hugging her ring finger._

_And even if the sun wasn't shining and the day had seemed gloomy, she no longer cared. She was in love. She was suddenly a Belpois…_

_X_

_**I know I said I'd just put them getting engaged at the beginning of the chapter, but it turned out longer than I thought. So this chapter is for all the A/J lovers out there. I'll update soon, and please leave a review!**_

_**Fox Kitsune**_


	23. Not Sure of What to Say

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm putting a disclaimer, so I'm claiming NOT to own it…_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm trying to update as much as I can since it's Thanksgiving Break and I don't have any school…yeah, but my grandparents are in town so I'm sorry and I'll do the best I can. Please review. Also, I didn't get many reviews for last chapter, but that's okay, just letting you know, it was sorta a 'bonus chapter' for ya'll since you guys reached 6 times the expectations I had in reviews for this story! Anyway, that being said, I'll try to make the chapters longer!_

_This chapter is dedicated to aZn DrEaMeR xD! _

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 23: Not Sure of What to Say

Yumi woke up the next morning; the moon was high in the sky and shining brilliantly. Without looking at the clock she concluded it was about five or so in the morning, and the clock confirmed it. The glowing green letters shone in the darkness of the room and read 5:21.

She dislocated herself from the sheets wrapped tightly around her form trying to not wake Ulrich. He was curled into a ball, and obviously Yumi had taken all the covers in the night, and he hadn't tried to take them back from her despite the cold weather.

She smiled and pulled the blankets over him to his chin and he rolled in his sleep, muttering "Yumi," as he hugged a pillow. She tried not to laugh then ran towards the bathroom, morning sickness taking its toll on her.

When she came back from the bathroom, her teeth brushed but the taste of vomit stuck in her mouth, he was awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his sleep filled chocolate eyes. He was used to her getting up in the early morning now. Still, she stole his heart with her braveness and strength.

"I'm fine…nothing I can do about it. Oh, speaking of which, we need to go to the doctor again soon. Okay?"

Ulrich nodded, not sure of how she could be so hyper for so early in the morning. He guessed they would have to get used to it though, since a baby didn't wait for its parents to awake to eat.

She crawled back into bed, snuggling against his side for warmth. It was starting to get colder now, it was early November and the French weather was cold. The brown and blue comforter on their bed was pulled up to their chins and they huddled together.

Although Ulrich was sweating, he didn't say a word. Why would he want to go and ruin her perfectly comfortable and happy mood?

X

Aelita pounced on the bed in the guest room and giggled when she scared Jeremie and made him frown. He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on, reading the clock. It was almost eight thirty, and under other circumstances he would still be asleep. But Aelita was a morning person.

Last night had been terrifying and hilarious all in its own. Both of the guest bedrooms had queen sized beds, and only a queen sized bed. And they caught the problem almost instantly.

Sure they had been dating for almost three years now and were currently engaged, but they had never slept together, or even in the same room as one another, before.

First they weren't sure of what to say. They didn't want to sound insulting or anything…but what were they supposed to do?

Jeremie had volunteered to sleep on the floor, but Aelita wouldn't stand for it. She told him he was acting silly and they were engaged, so it wouldn't kill them.

But did she know how wrong she was? Obviously not. Jeremie woke up at four am to her fist punching his cheek, and later on was kicked by her, and she practically rolled on top of him at one point in the night. Of course, she was oblivious to it all, but Jeremie was afraid someone would walk in and get the 'wrong idea'.

But none of that mattered anymore since they were both up, and somehow their 'don't scare me like that Aelita' conversation had migrated to…something else.

"I'm so tired of waiting for him! Gods, won't he hurry!" Aelita exclaimed. If they weren't worried about the said couple being asleep at the moment, she probably would've yelled it.

"What do you mean Aelita?"

She sighed. "I don't want Yumi to give birth to parents that aren't even married!"

"True…" Jeremie agreed, collapsing back on the pillows. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I thought maybe if he knew that you'd asked me, his courage might perk up…"

Jeremie tried not to take this offensively and nodded. "He'll do it when he's ready Aelita…after everything they've been going through so far, it's no surprise that he hasn't asked yet…"

Aelita nodded and settled back down next to Jeremie, cuddling close to him. She sighed and breathed in his scent. Somehow, she hadn't discovered what it was about him that smelled so good.

She smiled, "I think I'd like to have kids some day…"

Jeremie jumped up. "WHAT!"

X

Yumi finally got up, her stomach feeling better. "Let's make 'em breakfast!" She said happily, trying to stay quiet so she wouldn't wake up her guests.

"Um…I don't know Yumi…remember what happened last time?"

She smiled and he almost fainted. They hadn't been able to get back to sleep after being awoken just after five am, and he couldn't run off so little rest. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, his messy brown hair standing on end.

"Oh, wake up!" she said happily.

"Aren't pregnant women supposed to get A LOT of sleep…and not keep their boyfriends up…?"

She smiled and nodded, "But I'm special!" It scared him to see her so happy. It was those mood swings.

In fact, they'd been pretty bad lately. Just the day before Aelita and Jeremie had come she had screamed at him for leaving the toilet seat up, and the day before had yelled when he accidentally stepped on her foot when giving her a hug. She had screamed so much that she started crying and lost her voice. Ulrich tried to comfort her for thirty minutes when he was finally forced to leave the room after her yelling for him to leave about 500 times.

Now she was happy again, and this was what Ulrich liked about the mood swings, her happy times. They were defiantly worth the sad ones. Yumi decided not to make something so complex and…floury this time to save them from a fight like before, and a mess.

Eggs were scrambling in a pan and biscuits were frying in the oven only minutes later, and Ulrich was collapsed on a seat at the table, fast asleep.

Aelita and Jeremie came out half an hour later and Aelita couldn't help but giggle at the tired and groggy Ulrich.

No one felt like waking him up, and so no one did. Yumi served everyone else their food, explaining why their brunette friend was so tired.

So Aelita took this chance to 'talk' to Yumi about what she felt about the…situation.

"He needs to hurry up! I know you don't want to give birth to kids when he's just your 'boyfriend'…do you?"

"Aelita, calm down…" Jeremie whispered back, afraid of waking up the said boy.

"I'm sorry…I'm not trying to yell or anything…but, seriously, you know you want it…"

Yumi didn't reply, and suddenly, Ulrich was hurt. No, he hadn't been sleeping. He'd heard every word.

X

Why didn't they understand? Well, he wasn't surprised…he hadn't told anyone about his plans…suddenly he wasn't sure what to do.

"_If I do it now…will she think I did it just because they were talking about it? I'm so confused…"_

It was the morning after the incident, and Yumi had finally fallen back asleep after her usual case of morning sickness. But Ulrich couldn't sleep…

He rolled out of bed and crept out of the bedroom. If Yumi woke up that would be bad. He went down the hall and to the door of the guest room.

Without knocking he opened the door and saw Aelita wrapped in Jeremie's arms, fast asleep, but Jeremie was awake and stared at him.

"Ulrich…what's up?"

Aelita, a very light sleeper, was immediately awoken. She looked at Ulrich and was awake instantly. "Is Yumi in labor?"

(A/N: sound familiar?)

Ulrich sighed, shook his head, and closed the door behind him. With a panicked look on his face, he sat down on the end of their bed.

"I'm…not sure of what to do…" he muttered, staring that the comforter of the bed.

Jeremie and Aelita separated and Aelita immediately went to his side. "What do you mean?"

He sighed again, breathing deeply, trying to find the right words. "I…love her so much, but…even if I did…there wouldn't be time, and money and…I'm so confused…"

"WAIT! You mean asking her to marry you!" Of course, it was Aelita who asked this.

He nodded, looking away. "She's only four months away from giving birth…and if we did get married it'd have to be quick and cheap…and that's not the kind of marriage either of us wants…"

"Are you kidding!" Aelita practically yelled, then Jeremie continued.

"She just wants to be with you…"

Ulrich nodded. "I know, she's like that…I've already got the ring…I just…don't know what to say…"

"Oh my god!" Aelita yelled, and Jeremie covered her mouth in time.

"When did you get it?" asked Jeremie, finally thinking it time to remove his hand from Aelita's mouth…she didn't say a word.

"Right after this all started. I didn't know there were going to be so many problems though. Sometimes I ask myself why us? Ya know?"

They nodded, and he finally left them to go back to sleep or whatever, and ambled down the hall again. When he walked in the room Yumi was awake and smiling, the TV turned up just loud enough to hear.

"Hey, let's go to the doctor!" she said suddenly, and Ulrich just nodded and went to get dressed and Yumi got out of bed as well.

X

"Mrs.…Stern? Can you come with me please?" Asked the doctor, and Yumi nodded, the sound of being called Mrs. Stern giving her chills.

She walked in with him, Ulrich in tow, and the doctor came back with the results, carrying a clip board.

"I've got some news…"

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and squeezed it. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Yumi shook her head before Ulrich could answer. He sent her a playful glare and Yumi smiled.

"Well, I think you should know…"

The news couldn't come fast enough for the couple. Finally he said it.

"You're having twins…"

X

Aelita sat on the end of her bed, staring at the TV but not really watching it. She had just remembered what she had said to Jeremie before.

"_I think I'd like to have kids some day…"_

She really wanted to, but could she? She wanted to ask but wasn't sure if she should or not. Surely he would know, but his reaction scared her too.

Sure it was a surprising thing to say, but didn't he want the same thing? Maybe, but she wasn't sure anymore.

So when he walked into the room, she jumped, her being lost in thought hadn't heard him until he had said something.

And before he could say anything after, "Earth to Aelita," she turned and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jeremie could I have kids some day? I mean, I'm virtual, so I don't understand…"

Jeremie didn't answer right away; he seemed to be analyzing it. "I don't see why not. You are a real human, even if you weren't born here…"

She wanted to ask him why the thought of this all as a bad idea, or why it seemed that way, but stayed quiet.

X

As soon as Yumi walked into the door she rushed immediately to Aelita's room. "Aelita!" she yelled, tearing open the door to her best friend's room.

Aelita jumped up and stared at her with wide eyes. "What's up?"

"Guess what!" she said all excited, jumping onto the bed next to Aelita, knocking the unsuspecting Jeremie to the floor.

He got up rubbing his rear and sighed. "I think I'll go talk to Ulrich…where it's safer…"

Yumi hardly waited for him to get out of the door before she started squealing.

"I'm having twins!"

Aelita's eyes grew huge and she suddenly lost her voice. "What!"

Yumi nodded. "The doctor told me I'm having twins!"

"Oh my god! That's so great! Boy or girl or both or what?"

"I didn't want to find out! That made Ulrich so mad!"

Both girls laughed before Aelita suddenly remembered something. "Hey, did Ulrich…talk to you?"

"Talk to me? About what?"

Aelita shook her head. "Uh, never mind!"

X

Ulrich paced back and forth in his room, staring at his feet and muttering incoherently under his breath. Jeremie sat on his bed and sighed.

"Ulrich, you're going to run a hole in the ground! Now calm down…"

"Were you this nervous?"

Jeremie nodded. "I almost didn't do it…but I'm glad I did…"

Ulrich nodded. "I know…but I just don't know what to say…"

Jeremie looked around the room. "Tell her what's on your heart…"

Ulrich nodded again and sat down on the bed next to Jeremie, holding his head in his hands. "I'm so scared…"

Yumi walked in the room right after he said that, with Aelita right behind her. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, sitting next to her boyfriend on the bed.

"Nothing!" they both replied at the same time, causing Aelita to laugh and Yumi to look extremely confused.

"Why does it seem there's a secret being kept from me?"

Aelita laughed and playfully punched her friend's arm. "They're just being guys…nothing to worry about."

Both Aelita and Jeremie shot Ulrich threatening glances that seemed to have their own messages written across them. Ulrich got the hint and jumped up immediately, hoping to get away from the line of fire.

"Yumi can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yumi nodded, confused, and wasn't sure what to say when Aelita sent her a smile. She followed Ulrich from the room and rolled her eyes.

"What's up with them?"

Ulrich shook his head. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Yumi nodded and took his outstretched hand. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Ulrich walked from the house, not answering the question. Yumi just went along with him, not bringing anything else up. Ulrich was rehearsing lines over and over in his head, unsure of what was to come next.

When they got to a long stone path around a park, covered with trees losing their leaves, Ulrich immediately went to the bench. He didn't know how he made it all the way there without falling over.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, placing his hand in his pocket and breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the little velvet box. What was he supposed to say?

He still hadn't said a word and Yumi didn't bother him about it. Instead she enjoyed the crisp November air as it ruffled her hair and sighed in contentment. Canadian geese flew overhead, quacking and honking before landing the in the water.

"Yumi…"

"Yes?" she asked, adverting her attention to her boyfriend almost immediately after.

"…" He never replied.

She shot him a weird look. "Is everything okay?...You've been acting so different lately…"

Still he didn't reply. And instead held her hand in his, his eyes locked on the geese flying towards the lake.

"I love you."

She smiled. "Love ya too."

"And I'll…I-I'll always love you…and I'll be here for you and the kid-kids forever…"

She smiled and nodded. "I know…I've always known."

"No," he said, shaking his head. He turned and looked at her, brushing hair from her face to behind her ears. His face said it all.

He leaned in and kissed her and when she pulled away he slipped the ring on her finger. It was gold with seven diamonds in the shape of a heart in the center.

"U-Ulrich?" she asked, losing her voice, staring at her hand.

"Will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?"

She nodded and hugged him, crying on his chest as he held her and stroked her head.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that he hadn't known what to say…because she could read him like an open book.

X

_Longest chapter yet-almost three thousand words. Hope you all enjoyed and please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	24. The Problem with Cords

_Disclaimer: Iei!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys…sorry it took longer to update than before. School started again and I kinda had put all my homework off till last minute…--; anyway, thank you all for the kind words. Oh, and people are asking me to please give a gender…that's part of the surprise!_

_Also, I've had people ask if it's okay to make a sequel to this story. No. Sorry, but it's not, because I'm most likely going to. If I don't, you can ask, but please don't publish it until you have my permission. I'd really appreciate that._

_This chapter is dedicated to darktank! _

_Oh, and, I'm going to have another poll. Now that you guys know that Yumi is having twins, review and tell me what you want: boy and boy, girl and girl, boy and girl. Ok, well read!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 24: The Problem with Cords

Yumi pushed her shopping cart down the aisles of the store, staring at the products that lined the wall, their brightly colored labels standing out and drawing her eyes towards them. She smiled as she did so, glad to be shopping for four people now.

It made her insides laugh in happiness, and she stuck her hand in her purse and withdrew the list she had made this morning, her eyes catching the ring now hugging her left ring finger and she smiled. It had been a week since that day, yet still she hadn't stopped smiling. It seemed as if her mood swings were stuck on happy.

She stared at her list, remembering that she had forgotten flour and smiled. It was like a motif in her life. Usually she didn't think so philosophically, but somehow it was so obvious to her.

Flour was what she had used to make pancakes the first morning she and Ulrich had cooked together, which had also been the day after their first night together. It was a substance that stuck together, but could turn into a big mess. But, on the other note, it could be cleaned up as well. Yup, just like her life.

She smiled again and back tracked the aisle to grab a bag of flour, laying it gently in the cart next to her other groceries. She wondered how they were going to survive. Sure, they had a house and cars, but how were they going to pay for food and bills? They couldn't use all the money left for them in the bank.

Sighing, she dislodged the thought from her mind and instead focused on getting her groceries and staying within the price rang.

She turned down the next aisle, seeing that it was far busier than the last had been and that the store was starting to fill up. Then she remembered that Thanksgiving was coming up soon, and hoped that Jeremie and Aelita wouldn't have to leave before the holiday…but then again, it was about family…

Maybe she should go see her parents then…she and Ulrich, just to talk to them…but how would her father react? She didn't think it a good idea, but decided to ask Ulrich about it later on-if Aelita and Jeremie had to leave.

She walked down the aisle, seeing nothing on the list she had made so kept walking, and while thinking of the holiday, hit another buggy, causing her to jump and stare at the woman shopping.

"Sorry…" she said, then looked at her. She looked…familiar. But she couldn't place her finger on why. Her hair went right past her shoulders, rich black, and it was when the woman looked back that Yumi knew who it was.

'Sissy?' she thought, trying her hardest to get away before the younger woman noticed her.

"Yumi?" she said, taking off her shades and pulling back her hair with them. "It's been a long time. How have things been? Oh, so the rumors were true!"

She looked at Yumi's slightly swollen abdomen, just being able to tell she was having a baby. "You whore…" she muttered under her breath. She was supposed to have Ulrich…not Yumi. She was the one Ulrich was supposed to hold and kiss and protect. It was supposed to be her!

She shook her head and sighed, rolling her eyes and turning away, pulling her cart after her. "I'll come pay you a visit soon!"

Yumi raised one eyebrow, trying to absorb what had happened. This was…awkward. She didn't know why Sissy would be in Paris, except that maybe she had moved there too… come to think of it, she had just turned sixteen the other day… Yumi only remembered this because when she was still at school, Sissy had been telling everyone that her birthday was in a couple of months and wanted to make sure everyone got her a present…

She forgot about it for the time being and continued her shopping, remembering to grab some food for Thanksgiving. Yup, flour was like her life, and at the moment, it was scattered and annoying…

X

Aelita and Jeremie exchanged glances, smiling on the inside but frowning on the outside. They had just gotten off the phone with Jeremie's parents, who wanted to see his 'bride-to-be'. He wasn't surprised by how surprised they had been when he first told them that he had a girlfriend a couple of years ago. How many brainy, smart, computer nerds ended up with girlfriends like Aelita every day? But, despite this, they didn't prod.

But now that she was becoming a Belpois, part of the family, they couldn't hold back their excitement to see her again. In fact, they were flying down to Paris that weekend for Thanksgiving… and that created a problem.

Not only did Aelita and Jeremie not have a place to live, but now his parents were coming down, which meant they needed to let them stay at Yumi and Ulrich's house. Sure, they were happy to see their parents; they were the closest thing to family Aelita had, but it was also so inconvenient.

Ulrich had left, not saying where he was going, only when he would be back, and Yumi was getting groceries, so they couldn't tell them about what was going on.

His parents just wanted to come stay where they were currently staying, (but they didn't know that meant their two best friends who were engaged and expecting) and help their son and future daughter find somewhere to live. Jeremie opened his cell to call Ulrich, but there wasn't an answer.

He sighed and flopped on the bed, Aelita smiling and sitting next to him, almost instantly after snuggling into his side. "It'll be okay. Yumi and Ulrich won't mind…you know that…"

"Yeah, but I feel bad…I shoulda said something to my parents…"

"Everyone makes mistakes Jeremie," she reassured, breathing in his scent and rising and falling with his chest. She snuggled closer and he held her there.

"But I've never done anything as bad as this…"

Aelita didn't say a word…and that scared Jeremie at first, until he realized that she had fallen asleep…

X

The problem with cords is that they always get in the way and all tangled about. Ulrich grunted as he sat on the living room floor, cursing silently to himself, a book at his feet. He was checking his watch every few minutes, cursing in his mind when he did so.

When he got home, the one person whose help he needed most was asleep, and he hadn't wanted to wake either of them up. But he had to finish before Yumi got back.

Honestly, how long could women shop for groceries? Suddenly, he wished they would all day.

He had gone to get a DVD player for Yumi with the money he got every month for losing both of his parents. (A/N: The government will actually send people under 18 who have lost one or both of their parents money in the mail every month.) But now the hardest part was getting the dang thing set up.

The numerous numbers of cords that had come with it were wrapped all around the DVD player itself and his arm and other hand. He wished Jeremie was awake so he could get the Einstein reincarnation's help.

So as he sat on the carpet, wrapped in cords, cursing and trying to read the tiny print of the book, staring at the pictures in the book as if they were the last things he'd ever see in his life.

"Damn it! Yumi should be home soon-" he muttered, trying his best to read his watch despite the cords containing him. He had hardly put a thing together so far, and his back was starting to ache, making him feel as though he'd been sitting there all day.

Jeremie and Aelita, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning, emerged from their room only a couple of seconds later. Aelita tried to contain her muffled giggles and Jeremie stared wide eyed and started laughing.

"Uh Ulrich-do you need some help?"

"Oh shut up and help me! Yumi's going to be home soon!" replied a frantic Ulrich, staring at his watch again as Aelita walked towards Ulrich to help him untangle himself.

That's when the door opened and Yumi, carrying a sack of groceries in each hand, stared at Ulrich and started laughing. Jeremie had to run over and grab the sacks before she dropped them.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?"

And that is the problem with cords…

X

_Wasn't as long as I hoped…Sorry guys. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter and the next one will be better._

_Jeremie's parents come to visit, as do Yumi's! How can everyone fit in that house for five days? And what will Yumi's father do now that he's seen her again? And…wait, Odd and Sam are coming too! Looks like a full house!_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	25. Full House

_Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, I'd be in France, and instead of writing this story, I'd make it episodes!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long. I'm trying to update my other stories, but it's not working too well… yeah, anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm already at 400! I was hoping to get like 50 for this whole story! Thank you so much!_

_Oh, and in response to a review, I feel like an idiot. You're right, I don't think they celebrate Thanksgiving in France, but let's just pretend they do to continue the story and cover this blonde's mistake!_

_This chapter is dedicated to jasikaermine-the four-hundredth reviewer!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 25: Full House

Odd smiled, laying on his back on his bed, his hands folded behind his head, in his now one person dorm. He had just gotten out of classes for the last day for a week and a half, which was Thanksgiving Holiday.

He heard a knock on his door and stared at his watch. "Right on time…" he muttered, getting up to unlock the door and let the person standing outside in.

It was Sam, and with a small smile she pushed past him and walked into his room, sitting down on his bed.

"How is everyone?" she asked. Odd hadn't told her about the others in a while. He shrugged.

"Haven't heard from them in a while. I was thinking we could drop by and give them a surprise visit."

Sam looked skeptical, raising one eyebrow, scrunching up her features and screwing up her face. Finally, a small smirk formed on her lips and she tried to hide it.

"But what if they aren't there…Thanksgiving is coming up and what if they go visit their families?"

He shrugged. "We'll figure out something…you've never been the type to think things through…"

She nodded, "true." Silence enveloped over the two.

"I never thought they'd do it…ya know?" Sam suddenly said, staring at her boyfriend's soccer poster by his bed, tacked to the wall with thumb tacks.

Odd sent her a weird glance, shaking his head and trying to figure out what she meant. "Do what?"

She sighed. "I didn't think Yumi would every get pregnant so soon and they would run away… if anyone, I'd thought it'd be us."

Odd turned red, and looked away. They were the wild ones of the group, but the thought of it made him blush. Sure he loved Sam, enough to want to stay with her forever, but he hadn't even thought of that.

"So…do you want to go visit the others? Or are you gonna go see your parents?" Odd asked suddenly, trying to change the very awkward subject.

She shook her head. "Mom and Dad went outta town for something for their work. So, I'm yours this holiday."

He smiled and reached for his phone, before remembering that it was supposed to be a surprise. He pulled his hand away, hoping that this turned out alright.

X

Aelita smiled as she ushered Yumi and Ulrich to sit on the couch, after the DVD player had been hooked up (thanks to Jeremie) and the groceries unpacked.

Yumi raised an eyebrow as Ulrich laid down on the remainder of the couch, curled into a loose ball and closing his eyes. For some reason, 'trying' to hook up the DVD player had taken a lot out of him.

Jeremie smiled sheepishly. Yup, so it sucked but the only thing they could think of to do before telling Ulrich and Yumi was to suck up-and so they tried their hardest.

"You comfy?" asked Aelita, before sitting in an arm chair by the couch and Jeremie stood next to her.

"What's going on?" asked Yumi, looking over and seeing that Ulrich was asleep. She elbowed him enough to wake him. He jumped quickly and smiled at Yumi. "Sorry…"

"Uh…" Aelita stammered, before looking to her fiancée for help. When he didn't offer any, she quickly finished. "Jeremie has something to tell you guys!"

He sent her a death glare then stared at his hands. "My parents…uh…wanna come down to see Aelita and me during Thanksgiving…and we sorta told them that they could stay here…"

Yumi cleared her throat and clutched Ulrich's arm. Inside she was screaming, but she wasn't about to yell at her friends. Ulrich knew what was going on.

He sent his two friends warning glances, saying that her mood swings were taking over. He knew that normally she would've been happy that Jeremie would see his parents, and not mind that the last room was getting used.

They understood, and both shut up. Silence passed over time that felt like an hour until Yumi finally calmed down.

"That's fine. Why were you so worried?"

They all sweat dropped, as obviously Yumi didn't catch her almost rage attack. She looked to Ulrich who just nodded and they agreed. What else could they do now that Jeremie's parents were already informed that they could stay?

X

"I know-I know…you tell me this every day Hun…" Mrs. Ishiyama sighed, folding up another shirt and placing it at the top of their small suitcase.

"I still can't believe that you would do that! Without my consent!"

Mrs. Ishiyama sat down on the bed, zipping up their suitcase and overnight bag. "Listen, she's a woman now-she's old enough to make her own decisions and she's not that far away…"

Her husband picked up the suitcase and loaded it into the back of their car. They got into arguments like this every day; every day since his wife told their daughter she could run off and live with her boyfriend-pregnant no less.

"Hiroki!" He heard his wife yell and then their six year old son came running down to the car, dragging his bag behind him. (A/N: I heard that Hiroki is 10 years younger than Yumi, so that's how he is in this story. If not, please tell me, though he will remain to be six in this story.)

"I wonder how surprised Yumi will be…" Mrs. Ishiyama said as she got into the front seat after buckling Hiroki in. "And you better behave!"

Now most hearing this line would think that she was talking to her young son, but really she was talking to her hot-head husband. He grumbled under his breath and pulled away from the house, thinking of what to say when he saw Ulrich again.

X

(A/N: I've never seen Jeremie's parents before, nor have I ever heard them speak. So they might be a little OOC. Sorry!)

Mrs. Belpois sat in the plane, staring out the window at the puffy clouds. "I can't wait to see Jeremie again…it's been so long."

She sighed in contentment. "Can you believe he's actually going to get married?"

Her husband nodded, staring at the television screen and trying to listen to what the movie was saying. Sure, he was excited about his only son getting married too, but he could just control it better than his wife.

Four hours later they landed in Paris. (A/N: I don't know where they live in the show, so let's just pretend again. Lol.) Mr. Belpois called for a cab to take him to the house, and was considering calling his son to tell him that they were there, but decided to just surprise them.

X

Yumi and Aelita were fixing up the spare bedroom for Jeremie's parents. It had taken Yumi almost twenty minutes just to find sheets for the bed, now putting them on was a bigger hassle.

The first set was too small, obviously for a double instead of the queen bed in the room, and the second fit but after Aelita and Yumi put them on, they discovered a giant hole in the center and a stain on one corner.

Finally they tugged the sheets on and unplugged the phone in that room. The room was vacuumed and dusted just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be them," Aelita said happily, smoothing down her hair and running into the living room. Jeremie walked up next to her and soon all four teens were gathered at the door.

"I can't wait to see your parents again Jeremie," Aelita said happily, smiling as she opened the door.

Odd and Sam were standing on the front porch, smiling sheepishly and waving slowly. "What's up?"

No one said a word after Sam's comment; they just stared at the couple on the porch.

"I told you we shoulda called first!" Sam leaned over and whispered to her boyfriend.

Yumi smiled. "No, no! We were just expecting Jeremie's parents is all…what's going on?"

Odd smiled, "We came to see you guys for Thanksgiving!"

Yumi and Aelita gave both of them a hug while Ulrich and Odd did their handshake and Jeremie tried to do it with Odd, but failed.

"Come in!" Yumi said happily as Ulrich took the bags.

"Uh…only one problem baby…" Ulrich was a kill-joy.

"Oh yeah…" Yumi nodded, staring at her feet. "We don't have much room now."

They explained the situation, and Odd and Sam just listened. They said they'd make room; they didn't want their friends (whom they hadn't seen in forever) to not be able to stay.

Finally, the things were just put in the living room. They'd figure out something later.

"So how have you been?" Sam asked, and of course, the girls started a conversation almost instantly.

"Good!" they both replied in unison. "We're engaged!"

Sam looked at the rings and almost fainted, but caught herself in time. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Last week," Yumi said calmly, trying not to laugh at one of her best friends' reaction.

"And a couple of weeks ago," Aelita stated for herself, smiling broadly.

The guys stood a few feet away, Ein nipping at the hems of their pants. (A/N: in regard to a review, Ein is pronounced I-ne.) Ulrich bent down and pet him.

"Gotta dog now too?" asked Odd and Ulrich nodded.

"It was all Yumi's idea. She found it on the street and adopted it before I could say a word…"

Odd laughed, and Kiwi and Ein touched noses, their tails wagging.

"See Kiwi, you got a new friend…"

Aelita looked to Yumi. "What are we going to do about space?"

Yumi shrugged. "We'll think of something. Sam, do you and Odd mind sleeping in here? I think the couch folds out into a bed…"

Sam nodded, shrugging one shoulder slightly. "I don't mind…" Again, the same awkward situation that both other couples had to go through came up. Odd and Sam were both thinking it, though the others didn't notice.

The doorbell rang again, and Ulrich walked over to answer it, since all the girls started another conversation that didn't seem to be letting up any.

He opened the door to see a blonde woman, with hair that went to her shoulders and curled at the ends and bright brown eyes. Next to her was a man with sandy colored hair that was cut similar to Jeremie's and blue eyes.

(A/N: Again, haven't seen Jeremie's parents ever. So I'm just describing them in my own perspective. Oh and Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Sam haven't met them.)

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Belpois?" Ulrich said, though his voice was questioning.

The woman smiled. "Hello, you must be Ulrich."

He nodded and let them in and Jeremie walked over to greet them.

"Jeremie! You've grown! It's so good to see you!" his mother said happily, giving him a quick hug. His father gave him a hug too.

"How have you been son?"

Jeremie nodded, "Good."

All the girls stood up, and Jeremie introduced them all, saving Aelita for last. His mother beamed when she saw Aelita. "Hello Aelita," she said, giving her a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Belpois," Aelita said back, beaming happily.

"Oh please, none of that now-"

She was interrupted as the doorbell rang again. Yumi looked at her watch, "Did someone order pizza?" Odd's stomach growled.

Yumi got up to answer the door, and saw her parents and little brother standing there, smiling broadly and carrying bags with them.

Yumi's mother smiled. "Yumi!" she said, embracing her daughter in a loose hug. "How have you been!"

Yumi forced a smile. "Good…uh…what are you doing here?"

Her mother laughed, "Silly. We came to visit you for Thanksgiving. Is that not okay?"

"Uh…it's fine. You just can't stay here!"

Mr. Ishiyama gave her a look that gave her shivers. "Why not?"

"Umm…full house?" Yumi tried her best to explain.

"Oh, don't be silly. We're your parents; you have to have room for us!"

Her parents and Hiroki walked in and noticed the busy living room.

"Look who's staying Ulrich…" Yumi said, and Ulrich looked up to see Yumi's parents. Her dad's eyes watched him like hawk eyes watching a defenseless mouse. He stood up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama…" He said awkwardly.

Odd frowned. "So no pizza?" he asked, his stomach roaring loudly. Yumi grabbed the phone and smiled. "I'll order some."

It was awkward from there, and everyone sort of broke into their own little groups. Mr. and Mrs. Belpois were talking to Jeremie and Aelita, telling Aelita stories about when Jeremie was little. Things like calling Waldo from "Where's Waldo" Voodoo and how he used to be scared of the dark until the sixth grade.

Yumi and Ulrich meanwhile were talking to her parents. Ulrich stayed quiet, his hands jabbed into his pockets, trying to forget his fiancée's father was watching his every move. Whilst Hiroki was playing with Kiwi and Ein.

Sam wasn't sure of what to do at first, and just stood there staring from one couple to the other. Finally she sat down on the couch and turned on the television, and Odd sat next to her, staring at the kitchen window, waiting for the pizza to arrive.

He jumped as Yumi's mother shrieked. "You're engaged!"

Mr. Ishiyama jumped up suddenly, still glaring at Ulrich. "What?"

X

After dinner, (in which Odd ate three of the large pizzas by himself and was still hungry) the numerous number of people in the house now faced the problem of finding places to sleep.

Jeremie's parents stayed in the room that Aelita and Jeremie had been staying in, while Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama stayed in the guest bedroom originally made up for the Belpois'.

Odd and Sam slept on the fold out couch of the large living room, while Ulrich hunted down the inflatable mattress he used to sleep on when he visited his aunt, saying that he didn't like the guest bedroom's bed. He found it and Jeremie and Aelita slept on that.

Ulrich climbed into bed an hour later next to Yumi, yawning widely. "It's been a wild day huh?"

She nodded, snuggling to his side. "But we made it work…"

He kissed her, "Yep, we sure did. Though your father looks like he wants to kill me."

Yumi laughed, "Yeah, but you'll grow on him-just like everyone."

Ulrich smiled, yawning again. "If this drama came from just one day-imagine tomorrow…"

Yumi nodded, thinking the same thing.

X

_Hope this was long enough for you. Sorry to end it here-yeah crappy ass ending (and chapter) I know. Don't hate me. Please review!_

_Next chapter: The girls (and mothers) go shopping for Thanksgiving and baby things. Can Ulrich survive with Yumi's father? And after an incident while shopping, Yumi's mood swings stay stuck in angry._

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	26. Just One of Those Days

_Disclaimer: I own everything! Ok…I don't._

_Author's Note: Hey guys, ok first things first. I have something very important to talk about. I've been hearing that this story is dragging on too much. Is that so? If you guys would like me to go faster, or if it's going to slow, please tell me. And if it's not, please tell me. I'd really like to know what's going on._

_I've decided to make a sequel to this story. I think I'll call it **A Walk From Memory Lane**, so expect that coming after this story ends._

_In reply to a review, I have been doing research on pregnancies, but I really can't look it up on the computer (long story). And I didn't know Jeremie's father was in the show, I'm glad I came close to describing him. Also, I don't remember where I heard that Hiroki was ten years younger than Yumi, but I'll go ahead and change his age. He is now 11. Thanks for letting me know. And replying to Princess Stella, that is a good idea. We'll see if I can make it work! And someone asked who Sam is. Sam is a girl that was in one episode and tried to steal a computer. She was Odd's girlfriend (or crush) but she hasn't been in any other eppie._

_Thanks for all the reviews. Wow, this was long! Lol. Enjoy this chappie! It's dedicated to LONGING4ROMANCE!_

_One more thing, I would like to thank aZn DrEaMeR xD for editing this story and giving me ideas on what to do! Thank you Jenn! Check out her stories cuz they rock!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 26: Just One of Those Days

The sun rose on another day, in which most of the house was already up, despite the early time. Yumi, of course, was up before the sun, glad that the morning sickness was almost over. Her mother was still surprised that she was having twins, and her father still looked like he wanted to murder Ulrich, but everything was getting better.

Ulrich woke up with Yumi, rubbing her back as she got sick yet again. And yet again, they found themselves unable to sleep. Ulrich had grumpily got up, still mad about lack of sleep, but not blaming it on Yumi, and soon after everyone else was up.

They gathered around the table, many chairs having to get pulled up, and nothing was really said. Sam and Odd both fell asleep with their heads on the table, snoring lightly. Yumi had gone so far as almost cracking an egg on them, but her mother stopped her.

"I've got an idea!" Mrs. Ishiyama said, looking around the table while smiling brightly. "Let's go shopping today!"

Of course it was obvious she was talking to the girls, who eagerly agreed, whilst the boys just stared ahead of them.

"Yeah!" Mrs. Belpois agreed. "We can go shopping for the weddings-and babies of course!"

Ulrich sent Yumi pleading eyes, begging her to save him from being all alone with her father, but she obviously didn't catch it. So the girls quickly ate their food and ran off to get ready.

Ulrich met up with Yumi in their bedroom after she had gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair.

"Um…you do know that if you go shopping, you'll be a widow right?" Ulrich asked rhetorically, but wanting her to know the severity of it. She suddenly stopped drying her hair and turned to look at him.

"I never thought of it. Usually my dad likes all of my friends…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…but maybe this will give you time to bond with him…"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my head can bond with his fist."

She knew he was just kidding, but she was still sad. "I won't go if you don't want…"

He smiled and immediately shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. I want you to go have fun. You haven't seen your mother in a while."

She smiled too. "Well then, just stay out of his way, and tattle to me about anything he does. I'll tell him to behave." Her voice made it seem like she was talking about a three year old.

"Why does he hate me?"

Yumi shook her head, indicating that she didn't know, before opening the closet to find something to wear. "He just doesn't want to lose his little girl…"

Ulrich smiled, thinking about what it would be like when he became a father. It was only four months away now. Soon he'd have his two kids-soon he'd be Yumi's husband. The thoughts made him shiver with excitement.

Yumi emerged from the walk in closet a few minutes later, dressed in blue jeans, now a few sizes bigger, and of course, a black shirt. "Try to bond with him okay. After all, he'll be your father soon."

Ulrich felt like saying how excited he was, which was sarcasm of course, but didn't want to ruin her perfectly happy mood.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Just call if you have any problems. I'll see you soon."

And like that, she was gone, and Ulrich had pterodactyls in his stomach, but wasn't going to let Mr. Ishiyama know that he was scared. He emerged from his room and met up with Odd on the couch, who was watching music videos while singing "Break Break Break Dance".

He flopped on the couch next to his friend, immediately drowning him out since he was used to Odd always singing. Odd finally looked up and smiled at Ulrich.

"Don't worry about Yumi's dad. I'll be here!"

Ulrich couldn't help but smile as well. He knew that Odd was no match for Mr. Ishiyama, but it was nice of his friend to defend him.

"Well, since the girls are out having fun, we should do something too," suggested Jeremie's father, who had just walked into the living room from the kitchen.

Odd eagerly agreed. "Let's go play soccer! It's been forever!"

Everyone else agreed, except Jeremie of course, who just grabbed his laptop to take with him. Ulrich went to his bedroom and dug around, finally finding his ball.

X

Yumi smiled happily as she carried her two shopping bags and walked down the street, her purse (one of those ones that are really long and small that hang over the opposite shoulder than the side they hang on), jiggling up and down as she walked, bouncing off her right side. She had bought a few things for the kids. Her mother had too, complaining the whole time that it would be easier if they knew the gender, just like what Ulrich always said.

Aelita had bought Jeremie a nice button-up shirt she thought would look good on him, in which everyone agreed; and it was blue, his favorite color. She wanted to buy something for the kids, but Yumi told her not to waste her money.

They walked down the line of shopping places, debating over which shop to visit next. That's when a boy bumped into Yumi's right side while running. He kept running but turned around to yell an apology.

She just smiled; kids would be kids, and saw a Japanese shop with katanas in the window. It made her smile and think of Ulrich, who was hopefully still alive. "Can we go in?"

The others agreed and they walked in, and Yumi looked all around, finding a one-foot long katana that screamed Ulrich. And it wasn't that expensive. (A/N: I know it probably would be, but just go with me here.)

She brought it up to the counter, smiling with delight as she pictured Ulrich's reaction, and dug for her wallet in her purse, unable to find it.

"Do one of you guys have my wallet?" Yumi asked the gang of women waiting beside her.

They all shook their heads. "Oh shit! Did I leave it at the baby store?"

Sam shook her head again. "No, you put it back in your purse, remember, you asked me to hold the sack while you did it…it should be in there…"

A sudden look of panic was plastered onto Yumi's face, as she told the man to reserve the katana for her. He nodded, and she rushed out, the group of women trailing after her.

"That little boy!" Yumi gasped, "He took my wallet!"

She glanced around, trying to locate the boy.

He was nowhere to be seen.

X

Odd kicked the ball into the air, then head-butted it to Ulrich, who recovered it and whizzed past Yumi's dad, running towards the goal. He kicked it as hard as he could and Mr. Belpois was unable to block it in time. They had scored a point against the fathers, which they were never going to let them forget.

"Alright!" Odd said, high-fiving his best friend. "UH HUH! GOALLLL!" Odd did a little victory dance.

"Hey, watch out Odd!" Ulrich smirked as he kicked the ball over to Odd.

OOMPH!

"OW!" Odd feigned hurt and pain.

"Hey guys! Catch this!" Jeremie shouted, as he kicked the ball. Mmm... more like kick the ground, the ball a foot away.

Jeremie had gotten off his laptop. Aelita was materialized, Xana was gone, and there was absolutely no use to even go on his laptop. But with all those years on the laptop, his body wasn't physically capable of doing... much.

The boys stifled back their laughter, and surprisingly, Jeremie and his father started laughing, until everyone joined in. Unlike Jeremie, his father was not a genius and was physically fit and pretty good at soccer.

"Jer, we gotta work on that kick," Ulrich sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, Jeremie," Mr. Belpois put in, "Even your ol' dad can do better than that!"

He kicked the ball to his son, who fumbled, and tripped.

Ulrich sighed again, taking the ball from Jeremie and kicking it down the field, managing to score another point. Odd did another dance, humming "Break Break Break Dance" loudly.

"We're good!"

Jeremie's dad stepped up. "That's because it's three on two!"

They had broken into teams of the sons versus the fathers, which of course, put Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd against Mr. Belpois and Mr. Ishiyama.

"Actually, two on two! Jeremie's helping you more than us!" Odd replied, and Jeremie knew they were just kidding, so it didn't bother him.

It was growing dark, so they decided that next point won, which was of course Odd and Ulrich (and Jeremie), and Odd danced around on the field again, looking like a complete idiot.

They grabbed the ball and walked home. It was ironic that the park by Ulrich's house had a soccer field, but no one was complaining. They went back and were surprised to see the girls already back.

Mr. Ishiyama pulled Ulrich aside before they got to the living room. "Don't think this changes anything between us. I still don't like you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way sir," Ulrich replied happily. He knew that Mr. Ishiyama was starting to warm up to him a little.

"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich said happily, going to sit by her. "How was shopping?"

She was angry, he could tell. And everyone else in the room could tell too, because her usual smile was gone and instead replaced by a scowl.

"Yumi?" He asked, hoping to make her happier.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She stormed off to the bedroom and started crying. Sure, she was pissed that she couldn't buy Ulrich that gift and her money had been stolen, but now she had to yell at him about it.

Ulrich was about to get up and go talk to her, but Odd stopped him. "Just leave her be. Let her calm down…"

He nodded and sat back down, and her mother filled them in on what had happened.

Then Mrs. Belpois smiled. "The good news is, we passed like three wedding stores!"

Jeremie and Ulrich looked at each other. And what did she mean by that?

Mrs. Belpois smiled too, "Yeah, so what date did ya'll set?"

Again, the two men exchanged glances. Neither of them had set a date.

"You want to marry her before she gives birth right?" asked Yumi's mom. He nodded.

"Good! So anyway, what did you guys do while we were gone?"

Odd told the girls about their 3-0 victory over the parents and about Jeremie actually playing, in which Aelita smiled widely.

X

Yumi was still fuming in her room. She wanted to make Ulrich happy. It wasn't her fault she was like this. No, it was his! _He_ did this to her!

Ulrich finally decided to check on her, and walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry…"

She glared at him. "You should be! You did this to me! I can't help it that I'm angry! It's _your _fault!"

He stared at his feet; maybe he should've listened to Odd.

"You're right, and I'm sorry…" he didn't know what else to say. It tore him up to see her like this. But, it was his fault. It was his entire fault. He had to be a typical teenage boy…

He sat down on the bed and stared at the ground. "If you could take it all back, would you?"

She looked at him, confusion ringing in her ears.

"If you could take back us…well, you know…and you getting pregnant and us having to graduate early, and moving here and living together…would you?" he asked, not looking at her.

She shook her head. "Guess not…it was all worth it." And he was right, and this realization made her somewhat happier.

_At least she's partially back_, he thought happily, smiling at her.

"I love you…"

She smiled a little. "Love ya too."

"Good," he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

She was still mad, but she tried to control it for him.

"Now, we should probably get back out there, 'cause the parents are trying to plan our wedding, and I don't wanna see how that turns out…"

He got up and extended his hand, and she happily took it and followed him into the living room.

As soon as they walked to the living room, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Yumi said, since she was already up, and opened the door. No one was there.

Instead, a little brown bag (A/N: Like what you bring your lunch in to school) was on her porch, and her name was on the outside.

"That's weird…I wonder what it is…"

X

_Hey guys, that's it for chapter 26! Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if it took me so long to update and that this chapter had no point. Anyway, like I said, tell me about the pace of this story! Thank you very much! Thanks Jenn! Please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	27. Lies Resurfacing

_Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever_

_Author's Note: You guys rock! Thank you for all the kind reviews. More UxY moments coming up! I can't believe I already have 500 reviews! Thank you guys! Not much else to say, except, glad you had fun guessing last chappie! Well, read, enjoy, and review!_

_And, a couple more things to say very quickly: First, I'm sorry about Hiroki. Almost all the reviews asked where he went…hehe…I kinda forgot about him (Because for the longest time I thought Yumi was an only child-at least until the second season started). So, let's just say he was playing soccer too._

_Two: I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. Yesterday (January 3) was a very bad day for me so I was too depressed to write. I'm still sad so this chapter might suck but please excuse it! Thankies!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Yayfullness, Thank you for reviewing every chapter!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 27: Lies Resurfacing

Ulrich walked up to Yumi, who hadn't come back yet. "What's up?...What's that?"

She shrugged, finally bending over (as best as she could) to pick it up. "It has my name on it…"

She walked back into the living room, still holding the mysterious bag. Instantly, everyone's attention turned toward her and questions escaped their lips as to what she had. She shrugged and sat down on the couch, examining it but not doing more.

"I bet it's a bomb! Do you hear any ticking?" asked Odd, smiling at the thought, getting a playful slap from Samantha.

"Open it!" Aelita said happily, who was sitting next to Yumi. She nodded and pulled the mysterious object out of the bag.

It was her wallet. The same black wallet that had her name burned in it that she had lost yesterday. She opened it to find all her credit cards and gift cards still there, but in the money section, everything was gone except for a small piece of paper.

"Is your money still there?" asked Sam, in which Yumi shook her head. "Everything else is though…"

She gasped when she saw that the piece of paper was a note from the boy. "Guys, he left a note."

"**Ms. Yumi, I'm sorry for stealing your wallet, but my mother is very sick. She has lung cancer and we don't have enough money for the operation so I'm forced to steal money."**

That's all it said, yet instantly Yumi felt bad for throwing such a big fit earlier. Sure, the katana she wanted to get for Ulrich was now out of the question, and there had been a lot of money there, but at least it had been used for a good cause.

The note was handed to Ulrich, who read it to the rest of the gang, staring at it with a face stuck between happy and sad. Everyone else seemed just as shocked as him, and Odd just looked disappointed that it wasn't something more exciting.

The excitement of the morning disappeared when all the girls went into the kitchen to cook for Thanksgiving, whilst the boys sat on the sofa, flipping the television between sports and Fear Factor.

Odd jumped up and down as his favorite wrestler won the match, his tight red outfit covered in sweat as he pumped his fist into the air. Ulrich sighed.

"You know wrestling is fake right?"

Odd looked at him surprised. "Of course it's not! It's real because Pain King won and he's the best!"

Ulrich sighed again and flipped the t.v. back to Fear Factor, the commercials just ending, and the second stunt about to start.

Apparently they had to eat something gross (A/N: which I won't say cuz ya'll probably don't wanna read it), and Yumi stuck her head out from the kitchen, her hands covered in little food particles.

"Please don't watch that while we're trying to cook!"

X

(A/N: I was going to write more about Thanksgiving and stuff, but it turned out really boring and it's already January now so…yeah…This is after Thanksgiving dinner- it's the next day.)

Mr. Ishiyama carried the suitcases to the car, lifting them and throwing them into the trunk, trying to make sure they had enough room. Hiroki came out with his suitcase soon after, and after a few more minutes, they Ishiyama family was ready to leave.

"Be good Yumi and call us soon!" The pregnant girl's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

Hiroki waved and Mr. Ishiyama gave Yumi a hug as well, glaring at Ulrich, though not as deadly as before. Soon they pulled out of the driveway and drove towards their home.

The Belpois' also left that day, since Mr. Belpois had to get back to work, and had already helped Jeremie and Aelita find a house.

"I can't believe that I get to live down the street from you Yumi!" Aelita said happily as Sam and Yumi helped her put her things together. They had a U-Haul deliver a few things from the school to their new home, and were all ready to move in.

Sam looked to the floor. "Yeah, too bad I can't graduate early. I'll wait for Odd though, since it might take him awhile."

A chorus of "awes" echoed from the other girls as Sam started to slightly blush. They grabbed a box each and carried it down the street.

"Where are the guys? They should be doing this work," Aelita said smiling as the other girls agreed.

X

A week later and Aelita and Jeremie were finally moved in and his parents had sent money for them to get some furniture and stuff, and it was being delivered.

Ulrich lied on his stomach on his bed, a newspaper opened in front of him. For the past few days, he had been looking for a job.

"Too bad Yumi isn't here…I need advice…" he muttered, trying to decide what would be best for him to do for the time being.

A knock at the door distracted him, and he sighed and closed the paper, walking to the door with another sigh.

He swung it open and saw a girl standing there with long black hair tied back in a messy bun, wearing a black tank top with a matching mini-skirt over a pair of hot pink jeans. She smiled venomously at him.

"Hello Ulrich Dear!" her high voice rang out.

"Sissy, what are you doing here!"

She smiled again, letting herself in. "I just wanted to come check up on you… Where's Yumi?"

"At Aelita's…helping her move in."

She walked past him and into the living room, looking around with a smile. "It's nice. Oh, and you even have a little dog…" she tried to keep the disgusted look off her face; after meeting Kiwi, she really hated dogs.

"What do you want?" Ulrich snapped. "If this is all you wanted you can get out now!"

"I still can't believe that Yumi's pregnant," she continued, not paying attention to anything that Ulrich said.

"Well actually, I can. Especially after she spent that one night in Theo's room…"

Ulrich froze. "What did you say?"

Sissy's eyes grew big, "Oh, she didn't tell you! Wow, I thought she would've, since you guys are so close."

"Y-You're lying! I know Yumi never spent the night in Theo's room!"

Sissy smirked again. "Well, believe what you want… but remember, that the child might not be yours…" she started, then looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go. Bye Ulrich Dear!"

She turned on her heels and walked out of the house, smiling as she crossed the lawn. _"Soon Ulrich will be all mine!"_

Ulrich slammed the front door after she left and collapsed on the couch. _"She's just trying to break us up…she's just being Sissy."_

Still he couldn't shake the thought that maybe her kids weren't his…they had only had sex once, and it was unlikely. "_Stop it Ulrich! You know that those kids are yours!" _he told himself, remembering the pictures Xana had sent him.

He was shaking as he picked up the phone and dialed Aelita's number, and he heard Jeremie's breathing as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeremie, can I talk to Yumi?"

"Yeah, just a second," he said, carrying the phone to the other room and handing it to the Japanese girl.

"Hey Ulrich! What's up?" her beautiful voice rang through his ears, and suddenly he felt guilty for ever believing Sissy.

"Uh…never mind. I'll see you later! Bye!" he said, and pressed the OFF button on the phone to end the call.

"_I trust Yumi…but if those kids aren't mine, I think I'll die…"_

Suddenly, searching for a job didn't seem important anymore, and he just lied on the couch and stared at the wall ahead of him.

Thirty minutes later Yumi opened the door and saw her fiancée practically asleep on the couch.

"Hey Ulrich!"

He turned over and looked at her, and she froze when she saw his face. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…"

"I know you well enough to know it's always something when you look like that! Come on, tell me!"

He looked at her with a look so serious in his usually happy eyes that it threw her off guard.

"Did you ever spend the night in Theo's room?"

Her eyes grew and her mouth opened, staying agape no matter how she tried to close it. "Who…Who told you that?"

"So it is true!"

She looked at the ground. "It was before we were together…that day we got in a huge fight over the dance and weren't talking to each other for a long time. I was supposed to spend the night in Aelita's room with her and Sam and you guys were going to sneak over…but I didn't want to go because we were fighting. And I couldn't go home because my parents had left for the night and I had no way in…that's when Theo said I could stay there…"

"How could you!" Ulrich spat, his heart almost breaking.

"Ulrich listen!"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

Yumi broke down and started crying, and Ulrich wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to think.

Finally she calmed down. "Can I please finish?"

He was about to say no but she started before he could get a word in.

"Theo said I could stay there since he was going to go see his parents that night. I was alone in there!"

"You should've just told Aelita you didn't want us to come…or asked Sam to stay in her room…"

"I didn't want people to know we were fighting…especially since they all were working so hard to get us together. I just told them that I wasn't feeling good and was going to go home…"

Ulrich wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to be mad that she had done that then neglected to tell him, but he couldn't be mad at her.

"I'm sorry Ulrich…I shoulda told you…"

He shook his head and got up and hugged her. "It's okay…"

She smiled into his touch, and leaned into it.

"I'm sorry too…I should've known that I could trust you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "So, did you find a job?"

He let go of her and stepped away a little. "No…but I will. I promise. I promise I'll take care of you and the kids forever."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Good, I'm going to go take a shower…" she said, walking out of the room.

Ulrich sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels, when he suddenly heard Yumi scream.

X

_A/N: big cliffie! I know, I'm so evil. I'll update soon and sorry for the long delay, life's been catching up with me… yeah, well enjoy and review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	28. Worry On My Mind

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_Author's Note: Glad everyone loved the cliffie last chapter (ducks behind tree as angry reviewers chunk rotten eggs). Anyway, thank you for all the kind words and worrying about my depression, but I'm okay now. It's just kinda the week of January 3 that kills me. Anyway, besides, "you suck, you stupid idiot. Damn cliffie" and things like that, I was glad that the reviews were all good. You guys are so awesome. And thanks for the fireworks (you know who you are) I'm still watching them. I LOVE FIREWORKS! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE! Oh, and some people guessed that Yumi was going into labor…she's only five (almost six) months pregnant guys…_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 28: Worry on My Mind

:Ulrich POV:

I sat on the cool chairs, staring at the linoleum floor, my head in my hands, resting on my knees. Around me, other sad people sat, some crying, while some reassuring their loved ones. A few kids scampered around, not knowing the severity of where they were…yet.

I had called everyone on their cell phones, not explaining much but telling them to hurry down here. Jeremie told Aelita, who had started crying and rushed here in her pajamas, an exhausted genius at her side.

After rounds of questions were fired at me, Jeremie finally calmed the Lyoko princess down and she sat next to me, no longer crying but her cheeks stained a temporary red, while Jeremie put his arm protectively around her waist, saying over and over that Yumi was strong and that she'd be alright.

I tried to tell myself this, but it took all my will not to break down. Everything was playing over and over in my head, like a broken record, and I ended up biting the inside of my mouth to keep from crying. No, I had to be strong for Yumi, and I had to give faith to Aelita. My head was pounded and my heart tore as the scene played over again in my head.

_Flashback:_

_I sat down on the couch, flipping through channels on the television, trying to find something to watch. Yumi had gone to take a shower, but only a moment after leaving I heard something that broke my heart and I knew I'd never forget it. I heard her screaming and crying, desperately calling my name._

_With speed I didn't know I had, I jumped up and over the back of the couch, to avoid squeezing between the other furniture to get to the room, and ran into the bedroom and towards the bathroom. I saw Yumi lying on the bathroom floor on her side, trying to push herself up, tears going down her face. She was clutching her stomach with one hand, and crying frantically as she muttered. "Ul…rich…stomach…"_

_My mind went blank and I almost fainted, and I didn't know what to do. I reached her side and asked what was wrong, and noticed she was bleeding. (A/N: you guys know where…enough said. Oh, and you pervs out there, he saw it cuz her pants were soaked with blood.)_

"_Y-Yumi…d-do-don't worry. I-I'm gonna get help!"_

_I had never been so scared in my life as I left her lying there just long enough to get the phone and dial the three digit number I had prayed I'd never have to reach-911._

_X_

Odd and Sam showed up, breaking me out of my subconscious nightmare and I could tell that Sam had been crying too. Odd was holding her close and I could see tears that rimmed the corners of his eyes, and I could tell he was fighting desperately so that they wouldn't fall.

His usual smile was gone as he sat on my other side, Sam next to him. No one spoke, and we listened to the sobs of other people in the waiting room, the happy laugh of the children dying away, and soon, we were the only people left in the room.

She had been in there for at least an hour, and the girls had started to softly cry again, and I saw a couple of tears fall from both Jeremie and Odd. I could taste blood in my mouth now, but I couldn't stop biting down. She'd be okay…I knew Yumi.

But, despite how hard I tried, the tears finally fell, until I was hunched over again, head in my hands, my bangs covering my eyes, and sobs escaped. The tears fell to the ground, soaked my hands and shoes, and made my eyes puffy, but they didn't change anything.

Odd stroked my back, and the rest of the people, though still crying as well, all tried to be optimistic and help me out. My Yumi-my precious Yumi- was in the hospital and no one knew how it would turn out. No one knew if she would have a miscarriage or if she'd even be alright. And only when I saw her smiling face again, would I be happy.

I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. I hadn't cried this hard when Yumi's parents had dragged her away from me. I may never see her again.

I was crying so hard, telling myself things over and over in my mind, that I never noticed the clinking heels of a nurse walk into the room. Odd nudged me and little and I looked up.

She was wearing a pale pink nurse dress and had a clip board in her hands. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to contain my sobs. It didn't work.

"You all are here for Ms. Yumi Ishiyama correct?"

Everyone else nodded, and I tried but I could only get my head up a couple of centimeters.

She looked right at me, her deep blues eyes piercing mine and she smiled slightly, trying to cheer me up. "You must be Mr. Ulrich Stern…?" Her voice was questioning.

I nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Can you come with me please?"

I stood up, still unable to say a word, and followed her out of the room. When we got to the slim hallway that housed the rooms, I finally found my voice.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly as I held back sobs.

The nurse kept walking as she nodded. "She was having some complications in her pregnancy, but everything's okay now…the children are fine."

I stopped in my tracks, and fell to the ground. I couldn't stand up any longer as sighs of relief escaped me. My tears turned to tears of happiness. The nurse smiled at me and helped me to my feet.

"Would you like to see her?"

I nodded and walked quickly behind her. I couldn't wait to see her again, and suddenly, time seemed to stop.

We walked to room 106 and she opened the door and I walked in, seeing Yumi asleep on the bed, an IV stuck in one arm and hooked up to different machines, her breathing loud but steady.

I walked to her bed and pulled up a chair, sitting down and taking her small hands in mine. She moved slightly in her sleep, but rested again and began her peaceful sleep.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, smiling to myself.

"Thank you God."

X

_Yeah, rather short chapter, but no big cliffie since I killed you last time…Well, not much to say, except I'm sad cuz Miguzi changed their times and I'll never get to see CL anymore. :( well review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	29. Names, Dates, and Preparations, Oh My!

_Disclaimer: Sure, yeah, whatever._

_Author's Mindless Ramble: Hey guys! Glad to know everyone loved last chappie. I can't believe it; not only do I have almost 600 reviews, but I'm starting to get presents as well! (slurps on yummy ramen and watches firecrackers as balloons float by.) You guys are so awesome! Okay, now to clear up last chapter, cuz I confused a few people: Yumi didn't go into labor and DID NOT give birth. Just to let you know, she was having complications. And yes, I just made those complications up off the top of my head, but I got a review saying that that happened to someone in their family so I guess it is true. (I'm sorry to hear about that btw). So…I think that's it. This chapter is dedicated to: uh, rockgoddess87. Again, if I haven't dedicated a chapter to you tell me please!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 29: Names, Dates, and Preparations-Oh My!

Sam and Odd were gone, having to go back to school for the final few weeks before they could graduate, well Odd could graduate. Sam would be close behind. Neither of them wanted to leave, but they knew it was best. And Yumi was okay now.

Yumi had been having complications in her pregnancy and had been sent to the hospital last week, where she had stayed overnight, before being able to leave. Everything, and everyone, was okay.

Aelita and Jeremie were almost completely moved in now that the furniture had arrived. They had a small, three bedroom house, which put many ideas in their friend's heads, despite the fact that it had been Mr. and Mrs. Belpois that had picked it out.

And Ulrich had finally found a job. And for being fresh out of high school with no plans to go to college at the time and being only sixteen, it was a good job. He went to work at a machine repair shop, where he would be answering the phone, helping costumers, and later transporting different parts and things back and forth, and his pay was well about minimum wage.

At this very time though, none had their minds on jobs or houses. No, the four teenagers were all sitting in Ulrich and Yumi's room on the bed, with Odd and Sam on speaker phone, discussing more important things.

"What about Nicole? I've always loved that name!" Aelita said happily, leaning against her fiancée and sighing contently.

Yumi smiled too, "That's pretty! But, it makes me think of a middle name…"

Ulrich and Jeremie just sat there, and Sam piped in from the phone. "Yeah, or Samantha! I love that name too!"

"What about guy names?" asked Odd, sounding annoyed, on the other side of the phone. They could hear the sound of Sam playfully slapping him back at Kadic.

"Oh…I never thought of that…" Aelita said, smiling sheepishly. She just seemed too happy at the fact that Yumi was okay…but no one was nearly as happy as Ulrich.

The wide, broad, beautiful smile that was plastered on his face hadn't left for the week that Yumi had been home. Ever since he was crying tears of joy in the hospital, a smile had been on his face, and it remained there when he was turned down from four jobs before finding the one he currently had, and it stayed there when they had to go grocery shopping and didn't have enough money to get anything besides coffee, eggs, milk, and sugar.

Yumi snuggled into his side and breathed in his scent. "I just can't wait for them to get here. But, I've got a new topic. Let's talk about wedding plans for the soon-to-be-wed couple!"

Of course, she meant Jeremie and Aelita. Much to the sadness of everyone, excluding Yumi's father of course, Yumi and Ulrich decided to get married after the birth of the children. Right now they didn't have enough money to feed themselves, and there wasn't much time until the kids were born, which would make things rushed.

So, the topic swayed to that of colors, dresses, who would be in the wedding, (Aelita really wanted Yumi to be, but she said she'd be either big as a house by then, or with two very small kids, but was still thinking about it, since Aelita promised the maid of honor dress would be a dark purple to try and persuade her), and what time to have the wedding and where.

"I want pink!" Aelita said happily, when they were talking about colors. Everyone smiled at that, already knowing her statement.

"I think, pinks, blues, purples, and of course white!" Sam chirped. Everyone agreed with this choice of colors. But, before they could say another word, they heard the voice of a man in the background, yelling angrily. Odd and Sam both said "gotta go!" at the same time, and everyone assumed it was Jim.

Aelita turned so she was lying on her stomach on the bed and watched the television, without really taking it in. "So, Ulrich, when do you start your job?"

"Tomorrow…I feel bad 'cause Yumi will be all alone…"

Jeremie sighed and shook his head as Yumi and Aelita giggled and said "Aww!" all girlish.

X

The next morning Ulrich woke up at the sound of the alarm, turning it off quickly so not to wake Yumi, who was surprisingly still sleeping. He quickly showered and got dressed, then went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

When he returned with Yumi's coffee, she was awake, but still lying in bed in the same position as before. When she heard Ulrich enter the room, she looked up happily then turned to face him, lying on her back instead of her side.

He handed her the creamy brown drink, which she smiled at and took a sip. She spit it out on the comforter.

"Ulrich, I think you mixed up the salt and sugar!"

He looked surprisingly at her, then took a drink of his own. It tasted normal. He then grabbed her glass and tasted it as well. It was extra sweet-just the way she liked it.

He was about to say something, but decided against it and instead went back into the kitchen and dumped it into the sink, and remade her coffee.

"Bye honey…I'll see you soon," Ulrich said sadly, standing at the door about to leave for work. It was sad for her to be alone, but she could handle it. She gave him a quick kiss and stood at the door and watched him drive away until he was out of sight.

She went back in from the chilly air (A/N: remember, its November, almost December in this fic) and sat on the couch to watch television. Her morning sickness had come and passed, though it would probably come again, so she made sure to be ready. Her back was hurting badly and she wouldn't touch her coffee, saying Ulrich was too tired to tell one spice from another.

Her day dragged on. At noon, Aelita came over to keep her company since Jeremie had to work as well. He was working at a big computer company (A/N: big surprise?), and had long hours but great pay.

The girls were watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith in the living room, chatting off and on about the wedding, and about the babies' room.

"How are you going to decorate it if you don't know the gender?"

Another person nagging her about that, but she tried to smile anyway. "That's what makes things so fun…but Ulrich and I haven't decided on a theme or anything yet."

Aelita smiled. "Yeah…" her voice dropped very quietly. "I think I want kids too, but Jeremie doesn't seem too thrilled."

Yumi smiled, "Well, he's probably just embarrassed…thinking about…it." She laughed at Aelita's reaction, then got up to feed Ein, since she hadn't yet. (A/N: still don't know how to pronounce Ein? Say I'm, then replace the m with an n.)

"Well, one day he'll realize what he wants, you just have to be patient."

X

Again, that night everyone stayed up talking, with Sam and Odd on speaker again. The wedding had been planned well enough for now, and the girls wanted to talk about the babies' room.

Ulrich wanted green, which surprised no one, but green and yellow were the only sure-fire colors they could use, since they were both boy and girl colors. The theme was still left to question, but suggestions included Noah's Ark, Precious Moments, or Japan.

Sam and Odd had to go though, and Jeremie and Aelita went back home later on, being tired and wanting to catch something on the computer science channel.

Ulrich and Yumi stayed up late that night, channel surfing, and just lying in bed. They decided that tomorrow they would fix up the spare bedroom for the kids, since it was Sunday and Ulrich didn't have to work tomorrow.

Little did they know what tomorrow would hold in store for them…

X

_A/N: yes, I know, it sux out loud. My grandmother is in town from Oklahoma and staying in my room, so I don't get to use my computer very much anymore, and I kinda rushed this chapter so I could finish it and update for you guys, so sorry if it sucked. And yes, this was kinda a filler chapter, so not much happened, I hope the next one will be better._

_Please Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	30. Every Little Thing

_Disclaimer: Nope_

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for everything and for the kind words I'm getting! I love you guys! Oh, and a few of you asked about the random coffee. It's something I learned that happens when you're pregnant, that your taste senses get jumbled up sometimes, and I wanted to add more "true" things, so…yeah, random coffee thing. And Kiwi is still alive, he went back with Odd and Sam.._

_This chapter is dedicated to: Raven's Domain._

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 30: Every Little Thing

It all ended with papers flying everywhere and everyone but Ulrich darting from the room, leaving him alone with the angry boss…

_Ulrich arrived at work with a friendly smile and an optimistic view. He had found his "office" which was actually a small room crammed full of desks for people doing the same job as him._

_All day he was running around the large building, delivering things, taking calls, even eating the Japanese-style boxed lunch Yumi had made for him while working._

_His boss was a rude and very temper mental, middle aged man with a French-style mustache and a triple chin, with dark brown hair and eyes that appeared black. He had a very large stomach, wore his tie untied, just hanging over his shoulders, and made everyone else wear a tie, which took Ulrich way to long to try and tie this morning._

"_Mr. Steven, go make me fifteen copies of this paper! Now!" he yelled, thrusting a piece of paper into Ulrich's hands, and sent him out of his huge office so fast it made Ulrich's head spin._

_"Its Mr. STERN," he mumbled under his breath._

_"Did I hear something, Mr. STEVENS?" his boss boomed at him, his flaring black eyes raging._

_"No... absolutely nothing, boss," Ulrich muttered incoherently._

_He walked into the copier room, walking to the first machine and programming and loading it to make the copies. That's when another new employee walked in and starting beating the machine's buttons trying to make copies, and failing miserably._

_It was then that the machine started smoking and shooting paper all over the room, sending sparks flying from the machine as smoke filled the air. The other four employees fled right before Ulrich's boss walked in…_

_X_

Ulrich stared at the road ahead of him as he drove home from work, the radio playing softly in the background, one of Yumi's c.d.s.

He wanted to scream, to punch himself in the face, even cry. He banged the steering wheel with the side of one fist, hurting it in the process.

"I'm sorry Yumi…"

X

Yumi, meanwhile, was staring into one of the spare bedrooms, leaning on the doorframe. Next to her were three cans of paint and a few boxes of things. She wanted to squeal.

Sure, the idea of being a mother had sunk in only a little while ago, but now it was like it was actually being proven. She couldn't wait for Ulrich to get home so they could go pick up the two cribs they had ordered last week from the store.

Things seemed to be perfect. Every little thing was going so wonderfully that Yumi couldn't help but constantly smile.

She looked at her watch, which read 4:23 and knew Ulrich would be home in about an hour, so she walked to the kitchen to start dinner: spaghetti.

Just as the turned on the stove though, the phone rang, and she walked hurriedly to the living room to grab it.

"Hello Yumi!" Aelita said happily from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Ae! Oh my god! I'm so happy. Things couldn't be better!"

Aelita smiled from her end of the phone. "Same here! Oh my gosh! I knew being with Jeremie forever would be perfect, but I never expected it to be so wonderful!"

Yumi smiled but shook her head also, happy that things were going so great for everyone-well, she hadn't heard from Odd and Sam for a day or so, but she just assumed things were great.

She heard the door open, and shocked, looked back towards the cord of the phone. "I gotta go, I think Ulrich's home. I'll call you later!"

She barely waited for her friend to say "good-bye" before hanging up the phone and hurrying back to the entrance of the house.

"Hey Ulrich! Why are you home so early? I thought you got off work at five…"

Ulrich was staring at the beige carpet covering the floors. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it. He didn't even know what to do, or what they were going to do now.

"Actually, I should be home…"

Yumi beamed. "Wow! You got time off already! They must love you there!"

Ulrich sighed, jabbing his hands into his pockets, not looking up at her.

"How come you're not as happy about this as I am?"

Ulrich flinched at her words, not sure of what to do. "I-I need to sit down."

Yumi quickly led him to the couch and let him sit down, feeling his head with the back of her hand to make sure he was okay, and not catching the stomach virus that was going around.

Slowly, in painfully slow sentences, Ulrich told Yumi of his day at work, his very pissed off boss, and of what followed that…he was fired.

Yumi's mouth dropped open, and try as she might she couldn't close it. Her mouth was agape for the longest time as she tried to register what he was saying.

"You…were fired?" Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the ground. How were they going to buy groceries, which they could hardly afford now? How would they buy the essentials (like diapers and formula) for the children? How would they do anything?

Ulrich got up, not saying a word, and walked into their room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed the newspaper from this morning and flung it open, reading over it so quickly it was a surprise he even took it all in. No…no jobs that he could do. A few secretary openings, a few that required a college degree, and one that was perfect for him until he saw the long hours that were required.

He balled the paper up in his fury and chunked it to the floor, then just sat on the bed staring at the ceiling.

X

A week later no job had been found, and Ulrich had been in a bad mood ever since, making Yumi mad as well. Every morning he checked the paper for jobs, then drove around town to see if anyone was hiring, even asking a few places, but getting shot down everywhere.

It was one night, seven days since Ulrich had been fired, that he came home exhausted from running around all day, trying to find a job. He walked in the door and slipped off his shoes and collapsed on the couch.

He was about to fall asleep, until he heard Yumi's voice drowning from the bedroom into the living room. In fact, she was yelling, obviously not knowing that Ulrich was home.

"No! I told you already! He takes good care of me!"

A few seconds went by in silence, until she began yelling again.

"No! I just said that!...It wasn't his fault! I'm tired of talking to you Dad! Put Mom back on!"

She sighed, then stomped her foot down, shaking the house. "Fine! Bye!"

He could tell she had hung up on her father and in a mad fury. She stormed into the living room, anger spread across her porcelain face. Once she saw Ulrich though, she broke down and started to sob.

He rushed to her and hugged her, stroking her hair.

"I…I'm sorry Ulrich…I…I had too…" she finally said.

"What do you mean Yumi?"

"I…asked Mom and Dad for some money, and told them about what happened…my dad's furious now…he thinks you aren't taking care of me like you promised…"

X

It was the beginning of December, also bringing bills from the first of the month. The phone bill was the highest, but even the water bill, the lowest, was way out of their price rang.

Yumi started to cry as she ran over the bills with her eyes. There was no way they'd be able to live like this anymore. Once she handed the bills to Ulrich, he knew why she was crying, and he just wanted to punch himself. He was supposed to be taking care of her. He was supposed to make sure she never cried.

Every little happy thing turned against them in mad fury, turning their backs on the once happy couple. Now, they didn't know how to survive…

X

_Yeah, sad, I know. But things were getting too, happy and it was boring. Anyway, next chapter will come soon, if you review! Oh, I have a goal in mind now! I wanna reach 1000 reviews with this story!_

_So, tell me what you think!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	31. The Secret

_Disclaimer: Never gonna happen!_

_Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long delay in posting! Truthfully, I got out of the mood for writing for a little while, but thanks to your kind words and telling me to "Hurry up and update dammit!" lol, I've got back into the writing spirit. I'm very sorry for everything!_

_Oh, and questions about "the will"(and other things). _

_Ulrich's aunt was not rich! I mean, she had a nice house and stuff, and some money in the bank, but not a ton or anything. Besides, they didn't want to bleed the bank dry or they'd lose their water or something. So, when I said his aunt was rich, I meant in material objects._

_Food stamps and unemployment are possible, thanks for the ideas!_

_I don't count words; Microsoft Word does it for me._

_Godparents are coming!_

_I really did say Jeremie and Aelita were 14? Wow…that was a mistake on my part, so I'm sorry. They were supposed to be 15…_

_That's it! Any questions, just ask! Thanks for reviewing! (wow, long)_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 31: The Secret

Ulrich was up at the crack of dawn again with Yumi, who was getting closer to the six month mark, when her morning sickness would finally end, staring at the tiny letters on the thin paper.

There were other options at the moment, but Ulrich didn't want to take any of them. Withdrawing money from his aunt's old bank account would be what most people would do first, but he knew in the long run that might only hurt them more.

Yumi, who had woken up for half an hour this morning, was now asleep again, breathing softly next to her fiancée.

Ulrich cast a look on her sleeping figure and tears built up in his eyes. How many times did he promise her he'd take care of her? How many times did he promise her parents?

He was getting low in options and didn't know what to do.

X

Jeremie was still asleep when Aelita snuck out of the room and into the kitchen for some food. She was starving and angry for being up so early.

The phone rang, and she dove to answer it, so it wouldn't wake up Jeremie, who was very grumpy if awoken.

"Hello?" she asked irritated.

"Oh Aelita! I can't believe I did that!"

Aelita's eyebrow rose. "Sam? Did what?"

"Aelita, I don't know what to do! Oh, what do I do? What do I do!"

"About what? Calm down Sam and tell me what happened…"

X

Sam hung up the phone after her talk with Aelita. She didn't feel much better, but she was happy that her friend was there to help her.

She sighed and fell on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had already began packing some things up from the dorm, since she would be graduating only a month after Odd, who was about a week away.

"What am I going to do?"

She usually wouldn't be so jumpy, but she was-and she didn't know why. "Why did I do that? Poor Odd…"

Some brunette hair fell in her face, and she clawed at it to move it. Tears filled her eyes, and she used all her strength to hold them back.

"No Samantha! Don't cry! Everything will be okay…I know it will……I hope…"

She sighed and turned to her side, staring at the wall. "But still…what if something happens? What if…no Sam! Things will be fine…everything will be fine. Please be fine…"

X

It was almost five when Ulrich came back home. Yumi was out back, giving their dog some food, petting him and smiling at his stump of a wagging tail. She felt secure there next to Ein (A/N: think Einstein, then remove the stein. Thanks for that hint), but she didn't know why…maybe because he was like Kiwi, and that made her think of the simple times back at Kadic-well simple when they weren't trying to save the world.

Ulrich walked out back and leaned on the doorframe, watching his bride-to-be play with their dog, not noticing his appearance. She finally stood up to go back in and jumped when she saw Ulrich.

"Oh, hey Ulrich! How was your day?"

Her mood swings were stuck in happy, making him smile. It was just like Yumi to find reason to smile no matter what was happening.

"Hey Yumi…I went out job hunting."

She smiled, "I saw your note. Couldn't you wait till I had awoken from my nap?" her question was indeed rhetorical, but he still smiled.

"And this one firm seemed very interested…I'm going back tomorrow for a bigger interview."

Yumi squealed and squeezed him tightly, and he hugged her back. "I promised I would take care of you right?"

She nodded and let go, complaining of a back ache. She was twice the normal size for a woman as far along as she was and the extra weight was giving her back trouble and weak ankles.

She went to lie down and Ulrich warmed up some Ramen on the stovetop as he hummed a little song.

The phone rang and Ulrich walked into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Ulrich! Is Yumi there?"

Ulrich smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry Sam…she's taking _another _nap. Can I get her to call you back when she gets up?"

Sam seemed fidgety but she nodded and replied meekly. "Sure…please Ulrich, it's really important!"

She hung up the phone before he could get in another word, and with a small frown he cradled the phone back on the charger and went to put the spices in.

X

Aelita looked in the shop window with a small smile. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah, for Sam.

That's what she told herself as she walked in and went to the section of the store she was sure she needed. She shook slightly as she picked the item up from the shelf and went up to the counter to pay for it.

She still couldn't believe what was going on with Sam. She couldn't help but feel bad for the two of them, and she let her mind wander as to what it would be like later on while she was waiting in line.

Jeremie had been worried when his love darted out the door after a strange phone call, and he sat on the couch, vaguely watching television, wondering where she was. She felt bad for just leaving…but Sam told her not to tell anyone-including Jeremie.

So she paid for the purchase and walked back home, the bag dangling beside her.

X

Sam hadn't left her room in a while, and Odd was worried. _Was she mad at him? Did she hate him?_

Thoughts ran through his mind as he walked towards her door and knocked softly on it.

"Go away Odd!"

It surprised him how she always knew it was him, whether on the phone or at the door. He knocked softly again.

"Please open up Sam!"

"No!"

He didn't listen to her and opened her door, letting himself inside.

"Please tell me what's wrong…"

X

_Yeah, I know sucky. I was going to make it longer but…yeah…the next chapter will be out soon. Maybe it will tell you what's wrong with Sam! Oh, and this story is getting closer to an end, like 5 more chapters…maybe more. Not sure!_

_  
Review!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	32. As Time Goes

_Disclaimer: I wish…_

_Author's Note: Yeah…it's been about a month since I've updated. Wow, how time flies. I'm very sorry for that. Things have been hell over here. Both of my older sisters had birthdays, teachers are evil, and I'm so happy it's finally spring break. Well, I hope no one hates me for the long lapse of time between chapters._

_Also, I hope you don't mind the (for lack of better words) shitty content of this chapter. I'm going through a depression right now. I woulda waited to post, but I think I've made you guys wait long enough… (Poor Ed!) My husband! Also, I'm sorry but I do NOT write lemons. First of all, I can't and my sister and friends visit this site and even if I could, I'd probably get in trouble. I'd have no clue of what to say, and I'd really prefer to not have any lemons in my stories. I'm sorry for that._

_This chapter is dedicated to LyokianDestiny!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 32: As Time Goes

Yumi picked up the phone and dialed a number she'd known for awhile. Her heart was pounding, and she was afraid. It wasn't like Sam to be so fidgety. She twirled the cord around her fingers, and sighed when there was no reply.

Ulrich was at his interview, and she prayed he got the job. Suddenly, she wasn't sure why, she fell to the floor and began to cry.

After everything they'd been through, it was hard. It was so hard. She was glad things were getting better, but still…of course things weren't supposed to be easy, she was a pregnant teenager, but she still hoped things would be better.

She tried to stop crying, but couldn't. She wanted to be happy again, but it was hard. She finally stopped the tears and got off the floor, (with help from the couch of course) and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to drown her sorrows in ice-cream.

X

"How about March 12? It's on a Sunday. That's a romantic day!"

Jeremie stared at the calendar in front of them, then smiled and nodded, circling the date on the calendar.

"All right, March 12 it is! That's three months from now. Seems like a good date."

Aelita smiled, then it faded as she read the next obstacle on their list for wedding plans. "Um Jeremie…who's gonna be your best man?"

Jeremie's smile faded as well. He thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Well…I guess the wiser choice would be Odd, since you really can't have Yumi as your Maid of Honor, she'll be to far pregnant, and Ulrich will probably want to stay by her side…"

Aelita nodded, then snuggled into Jeremie's side. She was so happy to be with him. She remembered the first day they had met, and how she had been so intrigued with the blonde haired genius. She never expected to be with him now.

Jeremie put his arm around her, and she laid on his chest, breathing in his scent. He stroked her hair down, smiling to himself.

"You know what Aelita, I don't think I can wait three more months. I want to be with you now."

X

"Sam, please tell me what's wrong. Please. I wanna be with you, and I want you to be happy."

She wouldn't look at him; she turned away and looked towards the wall.

"Odd, I said don't come in!" Her voice was muffled and hoarse.

"Sam, are you crying?" She didn't answer. "Sam, please don't cry…Sam please." Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

He stared at his feet. "Sam, please, you said you could talk to me about anything. I wanna help you."

She couldn't keep herself from crying, and she buried her face in the pillow. "Odd, I don't want to talk to you! Go away!"

Her cell phone rang but she paid it no mind. She let it ring and vibrate on her desk, still not showing Odd any interest.

He looked away from her, then sighed and walked towards the door. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it slightly.

"I'm so sorry Sam, really I am…"

He let himself out of the room, and once the click of the door closing was heard, she began to cry harder.

X

"Do we have to do this?" Ulrich grumbled, turning off the car but not detaching himself from the seat.

Yumi sighed. "Ulrich, I gave you the same answer the first thirty-two (A/N: why is that number familiar?) times you asked me, and the answer is still the same… Now come on!"

Sighing, Ulrich admitting defeat and pulled his keys from the ignition, unbuckling his seat belt. He followed Yumi from the car and to the front doors of the building.

"Yumi?"

"Yes!"

He nodded, again admitting defeat, and opened the door for her. She walked in, and he followed her, looking around, hands jabbed in his pockets.

It wasn't that he minded doing this, but…it was just odd for him to be here, now. He was Ulrich Stern, the boy who had a horrid childhood and turned out to be the most popular guy in Jr. High…but he never expected to find a girl who would like him for more than his looks. No, he never expected getting a girlfriend at fourteen-nor did he expect getting his first love pregnant either.

Boy, life sure did take some twists sometimes.

He laid eyes on his love though, the one carrying his future kids, and couldn't help but smile. He loved her so much that he was glad for fate's twists.

Yumi looked around, brushing ebony locks away from her face, staring at the signs. She smiled and grabbed Ulrich's arm, dragging him in after her.

They opened the large door and walked into the room, stopping and smiling sheepishly when all eyes turned to them.

A woman, in her early thirties, walked over to them, smiling happily.

"You two must be new! Welcome! Please introduce yourselves!"

Yumi put on a confused smile. "I'm Yumi, and that's Ulrich."

The short introduction seemed enough to the others though, and the woman ushered them in.

"Welcome Yumi and Ulrich, I love those names by the way, I'm Elisha."

They walked to the back of the room, taking an open mat. Ulrich stared at the ground while Yumi just tried to avoid the other people's gazes, since they were indeed the youngest couple in the room.

X

"So Aelita, why'd you go to the store yesterday? You were talking to Sam then you just left…"

Aelita didn't know what to say. She promised Sam she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm sorry Jeremie…I…promised not to tell. Everything will be okay though."

Jeremie decided not to pry and went back to looking through catalogs for the wedding.

"Oh, did you hear? Ulrich got that job at the firm."

Aelita smiled. "I'm so happy for them."

Jeremie nodded, "Yeah, and Yumi's making him go to those parenting classes…"

Aelita laughed. "That should be interesting."

X

"Um…Yumi, what am I supposed to do?"

Yumi held one of the baby dolls, while Ulrich had another. They were supposed to be putting diapers on them, and Yumi was already done, but Ulrich was having some problems.

The diaper was wrapped around the fake baby's stomach, and one of the little sticky tabs was stuck to the neck. Everyone else seemed to know what to do though.

"Ulrich, I showed you already, watch," she said annoyed as she took off Ulrich's version of the diaper and put it on the right way, explaining things as she did it.

"I didn't think I'd be THIS bad when it came to kids…"

The class ended thirty minutes later, in which Ulrich had learned nothing. He'd wrapped a diaper around a baby's stomach, picked the wrong food to give it, and put the pants on backwards.

They were driving home in the car after class now, and it was just beginning to get dark outside.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this parent thing."

Yumi smiled, "You'll be fine. I'm worried about Sam; she didn't answer her phone earlier and hasn't called me back yet. Do you think she's okay?"

"She'll be fine, she's got Odd there to help her…but she did sound pretty upset on the phone."

"I wonder what's wrong with her…"

"Do you think she and Odd got in a fight?"

Yumi shook her head. "No, she wouldn't be that upset. But I do know that he needs to hurry up and ask her! They're the only couple not engaged yet…"

"Well, I'm sure she'll be okay."

X

Sam had cried herself to sleep, and was just now waking up. She yawned and stretched, her face still tear-stained.

She felt awful for being so mean to Odd, but she couldn't face him-not now at least. It was then that her cell phone started ringing.

She picked it up and noticed she had a text message. She opened it, already knowing it was from Odd, but it surprised her with what he said:

**Sam, I Luv U and always will. Call me soon.**

She dropped her cell phone and began to cry again.

X

_I GOT TO SEE CODE LYOKO TODAY! I was happy, but I'm really depressed right now… poor Ed. Okay, anyway, hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	33. Let Me Help You

_Disclaimer:Looks around room: I don't see anything from Code Lyoko. I don't own anything from Blue Collar Comedy Tour either._

_Author's Note: Yup! Since it is spring break, I'm trying to update quickly. Those of you wondering, it's still December in the story. And, my husband is Edward Elric, or the Full Metal Alchemist (you other girls that like him back off! Grr! Jk!) so no, I'm not technically married, unfortunately._

_This chapter is dedicated to nevermoreloverslove! I hope it will make you happy!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 33: Let Me Help You

Odd had never been so depressed in his life. The only time he'd ever been this close to how sad he was now was when Sam and he had broken up for awhile and she ended up going out with some other guy. But now he was sad because she was and he couldn't help her.

He lied on his bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to find out what was wrong with her. "Did I do something wrong?"

He had just finished sending her the text message, and he had nothing else to do now. He only hoped Sam would come around and tell him the truth.

"Why is she pushing me away?...Does she hate me? Odd, you idiot! Why'd you have to hurt her!"

He couldn't stop the tears building up in his eyes from trickling down his cheeks. He wanted to push them away but suddenly he didn't have the strength to move. He let himself cry, until he flipped over to his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. He hated himself so much right now.

Odd wasn't supposed to cry. He was supposed to be the carefree one of the group, that ate the remaining food with his extra stomachs, the rock-loving, Sissy-bashing one of the group. He wasn't supposed to be sad, yet he couldn't even muster up a little bit of a smile.

"I'm not worthy of being her boyfriend…I can't even make her smile…can't even cheer her up…" He began to cry harder.

(A/N: can you imagine Odd crying? Just writing this is making me sad…)

His pillow was soaked now but he couldn't stop. He jumped when his cell phone vibrated, but didn't reach for it. Suddenly, nothing seemed important but Sam and her happiness.

It vibrated again, so he finally looked over at it, wondering who it was.

He opened the little mail message in the corner of his phone.

**I'm sry Odd. Meet me u no where**

The tears stopped falling and he managed to smile. He got up, wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and looked himself over in the mirror. His face was red and slightly puffy so he waited a minute before leaving, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell.

He walked from his dorm and down the stairs, running outside before Jim could catch him. Of course, Jim had to turn and look at the right time.

"Della-Robia! I shoulda known that even with your friends gone you'd still have that knack for trouble!"

"Oh man!" Odd muttered, looking up at Jim.

"Now get back to your room young man! Just because you're about to graduate doesn't mean you can break the rules!"

Odd turned around and began walking towards his room, feeling Jim's gaze on him, burning a hole in his back. He waited until the was in a hall that Jim could no longer see him in, then took off running for another exit.

He ran all the way down the hall, listening for any sounds. It must've been almost eleven o' clock, yet he didn't seem tired.

"What's wrong with you Sam?" he asked himself as he came to a stop at the bench they usually met at. She was already there, and that didn't surprise him, since he had gotten held up by Jim.

"Sam?" his voice was almost inaudible.

She turned to look at him with a weak, forced smile. "Hey Odd…"

"Is everything okay?" it was a dumb question, but he hoped it would get her talking.

She didn't say anything, so he sat down beside her and pushed some hair from her eyes. "Sam, you can tell me anything…You shouldn't be scared."

"Odd, you've been crying?"

He looked away for a minute, but didn't give her an answer to the question.

"Sam, what happened?"

She leaned into him, and cried on his chest, and he gently held her. She couldn't stop crying, and he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Let me help you…"

He still didn't get an answer, so he sat there holding her, letting her calm down. When she finally looked up at him, he used his thumbs to rub the tears from her cheeks, then leaned forward to kiss her.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry Odd."

"Please tell me what's wrong!"

She looked at the ground. "I…got a call…from my parents yesterday…"

Odd was hanging on her every word, waiting for her to tell him the truth. He gave her every ounce of his attention.

"Um…" she couldn't finish her sentence because she began to cry again.

"What is it Sam! Are you okay?"

"We…have to move…to America."

(A/N: Fooled ya!)

X

Aelita was lying in bed, watching something about Blue Collars on television, laughing every now and then at their jokes, though she didn't understand most of them.

Jeremie was already asleep, next to her, so she tried to be quiet.

"_I believe, that Britney Spears should be everyone one of Baskin Robin's 24 flavors of ice cream…two scoops!"_

She didn't understand what he said, but the way he said it made her laugh. Just then, the phone rang and she leaned over to answer it before it woke Jeremie up.

"Hello?" she whispered.

She waited a second, trying to decipher what the frantic voice on the other side of the phone was saying.

"Sam? Okay, slow down, what's wrong?"

Sam kept talking in a frantic voice and Aelita could only catch bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"What'd you tell him?...Oh…"

She had never seen Sam so scared before.

"You've got to tell him the truth…okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye Sam."

She put the phone back on the cradle and sighed, falling back on the bed. Jeremie was awake now, and he looked over at her with sleep filled eyes.

"Tell who what?"

She looked over at Jeremie. "Tell Odd something. It's no big deal. Go back to sleep, you've gotta work tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

X

Ulrich was holding a sleeping Yumi in his arms, while lying in bed watching Blue Collar Comedy Tour. He was sleepy, but couldn't sleep. It was like insomnia. He was worried about going blind.

He wasn't sure if it was even a hereditary thing in his family or not, but it still scared him. Every night, he stayed up long after Yumi had gone to sleep and thought about what Xana had said. Even if he was shut down, it still worried him.

"_So my wife said we need to spend more time together, so I take her hunting with me. And there I am in my camouflage, mud smeared on my face, and she comes in a bright yellow jumping suit. And she's carrying a purse! I'm trying to shoot a deer; she's going to take him shopping!"_

Ulrich laughed a little, and it made him feel better. He looked over at the clock. It was already almost midnight.

He was surprised when the phone rang, and leaned over carefully to answer it without his movements waking Yumi, who was very irritable when she woke up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ulrich. I need to talk to Yumi."

"She's already asleep. Is everything okay Sam?"

She didn't answer. "You're Odd's best friend… so tell me, how mad would he be if I…lied to him?"

X

_There it is! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I dunno why I threw in the stuff from BCCT, just thought it'd be some comic relief from the soap operaness going on._

_Also, if any of you haven't read aZn DrEaMeR xD's stories, go read them! She also made an account with another authoress (xx Painful Bliss xx) called Xx Painfully Dreaming xX with a story called "Raising the Sword". It's really good! So go read!_

_Also, I know Odd seemed out of character, because in the series he's usually happy. So this is what I think he'd be like depressed. I'm not sure though so don't shoot me!_

_Review!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	34. The Terrible, Wonderful Truth

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_Author's Note: It's been awhile, ne? Sorry about that…I wish I had an excuse, but it's really just been that life is so hectic, I'm not getting much time to write anymore, which really does suck. Anyone who read my profile and was wondering, I think I'm going to wait longer before I post the other CL story, so sorry for that. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_

_Also, what you have all been waiting for will be revealed in this chapter. So no more worries! Oh, and y'all are all like "Why lie?" Well, she set out with the intention of telling him, but froze up and couldn't do it. Yeah, well read!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 34: The Terrible, Wonderful Truth

Odd, depressed and sullen, lied on his bed staring at the ceiling at the fan swirling nonchalantly over his head. He had tears building up in his eyes, but they didn't fall, making him some what happy.

His girlfriend of almost two years was moving away. Sure, they could still be together, but it'd be so hard. They'd barely be able to talk and hardly ever, if ever, see each other. He'd always opposed long distance relationships, though he had had a few, but never in another country.

The room was empty, since all Odd needed to do now was pass his exit exams, pass being the key word. Sam had helped him study for awhile, but ever since her state of depression, for a reason he now knew, she'd be very distant. It hurt him inside, but it was now worse than anything he'd ever been through before.

Part of him told him to go talk to her, but after telling him the news, she had taken off back to her room, asking him specifically not to follow. So, alone, he trudged back up to his room and collapsed on his bed, to the same position he was now lying in.

He reached for his purple cell phone on his bedside table, ready to call Ulrich to talk to him, but he didn't want to do anything now, so he instead pulled his hand back to his side and sighed.

"I wish you would've told me sooner Sam…so we could've had more time together…"

X

More time, though, was not what the other teenager was thinking of. She had just gotten off the phone with Ulrich, after hearing a groggy, but pissed, Yumi in the background. He promised to call her back soon, and Yumi would talk too.

So, she sat down on her bed and put her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. Her eyes drifted around the room, to the small amount of things not yet packed. One of these items included a framed picture of Odd, sitting on the ground, hands behind him, a wide smile on his face, purple paint covering him, matting his hair to him, the now empty bucket hanging from a string above the door, Sam pointing and laughing happily.

Happy? Yeah, she had been for a really long time. In fact, she couldn't remember ever being this depressed; not even when her dad died when she was only nine, leaving her alone with her mother, half of a family running out on them, pretending they didn't exist.

It was a new low after all. She'd never before told a lie like this to Odd, and she hated herself for doing it. She reached for the plastic bag on the floor by her bed, and pulled out the content.

Sighing, she trudged away.

X

"What'd Sam whant?" Yumi asked, sleep-filled voice and eyes as she rubbed her eyes and scratched her head.

How she knew it was Sam on the phone was a mystery to her fiancée, but he answered her anyway.

"I…don't know. She lied to Odd. What's going on?"

Yumi, keeping her promise to Sam, hadn't told Ulrich the truth of Sam's problem. She looked away. "She'll tell you when she's ready…"

He nodded, deciding not to pry. Instead, he lied back down and opened up his arms, and Yumi lied beside him and occupied the space. His muscular arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

"Go back to sleep Babe…" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and nuzzled farther into Ulrich's chest, breathing in his scent. It always had the magical ability to put her to sleep.

(A/N: She's SOOOOOOOOOOOO LUCKY!)

…

When the phone rang again, Ulrich turned ever so slightly and picked it up, answering it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hi Ulrich. Is Yumi up?"

Declining, he apologized and claimed she was not. Sam sighed.

"Well," Ulrich said, keeping his voice low. "You asked how Odd would feel if you lied to him…are you still curious?"

Her mumbled yes was enough of a reply, so he took a deep breath and told her his opinion.

"He loves you, so he won't be too mad. But, knowing Odd, and you're relationship, I think he both would want, and deserves to know the truth."

She groaned and nodded, though the German boy couldn't see. "I…I guess you're right…I just don't know if I can tell him."

"He loves you, and he always will."

She sighed. "I doubt he will after I tell him this…"

Without saying another word all that he could hear was a "click" and the sound of the line going dead. Confused, and hot, because of Yumi's (extra) body heat against him, he could do nothing more but sigh and cradle the phone back upon the charger.

He turned back around and, despite being so hot, and his arm so asleep it felt like it was no longer there, he continued to hold Yumi close, telling himself he couldn't wake her up and watch her angelic sleeping face disappear.

Then he had an idea…it'd been awhile anyway.

X

Sam hung up the phone, sad she had hung up on Ulrich, but even sadder at the awful truth. Groaning, she fell back against her bed and let the tears fall, and fall they did. She cried so long it was a surprise she still had water running through her, and her hiccups were so loud she wondered at how they didn't wake anyone up.

Later she'd comment on how stupid she was, but that's not the time for this.

"Well…I guess tomorrow I'll come clean."

It pained her to admit it to herself, so she was in no hurry to tell her boyfriend of what had happened, or, was happening at this very moment. Picking up the phone, she dialed someone else's number, ready to come clean…

X

It was a gorgeous day at Kadic Academy. The students were all outside, since it was December and surprisingly warm, though there was a slight overcast.

Odd was sitting alone at the Lyoko Gang's bench, sighing as the wind brushed against him. Emily saw him and walked over.

"What's wrong? You look pitiful…it's not like you."

He sighed again and turned his back on her. "It's nothing." And in a desperate attempt to change the subject, asked, "Have you seen Sam around?"

She shook her head. "Not for awhile…is she sick?"

He shook his head and turned to her with a pitiful face that no one had ever seen on the joker's face before. "I'm sorry, but I'd really like to be alone."

Emily got the hint and got up, walking back over to a group of girls and shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Don't leave me Sam."

"I'm…not going anywhere Odd."

He turned his head so fast it almost gave him whiplash. He'd have neck pains for the next two weeks. Anyway, he saw her standing there, staring at the ground, looking even more pathetic than him.

"What do you-"

"Shh." She interrupted, completely disregarding his question.

"I…really need to talk to you."

He nodded and stood, and they walked away to the park. Sam sat on one swing, letting her feet brush against the rocks below her, as Odd sat on the other, all of his attention on her.

"I…I lied."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

She looked away, a few tears falling down her cheeks, falling to the ground and splattering. "Because…I was scared."

He got up and walked towards her, extending his hand to brush a piece of hair from her face. "You should never be scared of me."

Of course, when seeing his hand coming, she immediately flinched away. Not out of fear for herself, but fear for him.

"I…was scared of you hating me."

"Sam…I could never hate you."

She nodded, though it appeared she was trying to convince herself more than do anything else.

"So…what's wrong?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes, and instead got up and walked a few steps away. The park, normally crowded, was completely empty today, but she whispered her words anyway.

"I'm…I think I'm pregnant."

X

_Yep, most of you guys got it. Gir! I'm not good at these suspenseful cliffies. I shall practice more! Haha! Jk! Anyway, that's the chapter, and I'm sorry it was all O/S. Actually, I was planning on saving this for the sequel, but since O/S was limited in this story, I went ahead and put it in. So…that's about it. Please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	35. Escape

_Disclaimer: Nope…_

_Author's Note: Hehe, I'm so sorry you guys, but this chapter doesn't have much O/S in it…mainly Y/U since they're better. I'm updating quickly to tell:_

_Yukitsa_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope this chapter is a good enough present. I'll try to make it nice and fluffy. Now, replies to your questions (or comments):_

_You know, you think they would've thought of condoms,…but, whatever!_

_As for whom Sam called: That will be revealed later._

_I know, not any Aelita/Jeremie in last chapter…sorry!_

_Those of you who thought Odd was OOC, well he sorta was, but then again, everyone, even Odd Della-Robia gets sad every now and then._

_still contemplating the sci-fi-ness of a review no comment on that yet…_

_Those of you that want me to read a story of yours, go ahead and tell me about it. I'd love to hear about it. But, also remember this kitsune is VERY busy, so it might take me awhile to get to it. _

_Sam "thinks" she's pregnant, cuz she's not sure yet. Even with technology these days, everything screws up every now and then._

_That's it…wow…long. Well, enough this chapter which will reveal what Ulrich was thinking of last chapter. Yeah, review!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 35: Escape

Though there are many issues that need to be addressed, and many answers needed to be told…let's take a break from those troubling times and people and instead, focus on something else.

Or someone else…

Actually, two people, a couple living in Paris, France in an old small house on the corner of the street. They're your average family…a mom, a dad, two kids, still unborn, and a pet dog…though, their friends knew of the problems it took for them to achieve this "average" lifestyle.

But that's not the point…no, the point of the matter has to do with what today, December 7, was. Yes, Christmas time was around the corner, but that's not what was special…it was special because of the two people living in the house…

X

A beautiful Japanese girl woke from her slumber, sighing as the light streaked through the open curtains and onto her face, temporarily blinding her. She yawned and stretched, her stomach lurching, though, with no result. How long had she been asleep? Longer than her normal nap.

Happily, she looked around the brightly lit room, noticing the lack of someone important. It wasn't odd for him to take off before she was up…but today was Sunday, and he didn't have any work, and he was here when she had fallen asleep.

"Ulrich?" she asked, sitting up and looking around again, but to no avail. She got up and walked into the living room. Everything was still and quiet, and no sign of her fiancé was around.

She saw a note on the table and picked it up, scanning it over quickly.

**Yumi,**

**To find me you must travel to the place where we first lost our three-legged race.**

That's all the note said, and it confused her. What was he doing? It made no sense.

A scavenger hunt?

That had to be it…but it still was alien to her. Ulrich and she had been together a year…no, two years today, and he'd never done anything like this before.

Wait…two years today. Was this something for their anniversary? Whatever it was, she held the note tightly in one hand and walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

X

Odd wasn't sure of what to say or do. His mouth dropped open, hanging agape. He tried to close it, but it'd just fall open again, until he resembled nothing more but a fish out of water.

"You're…y-you're what?"

Sam looked away, then stood up. "I'm……sorry Odd…"

He stood up too, and held her against him, and she cried on him. "Shh-don't cry. And don't be sorry."

That was all he could really say. What more was there to say? He was speechless. She was pregnant?

"_I never thought they'd do it…ya know?" Sam suddenly said, staring at her boyfriend's soccer poster by his bed, tacked to the wall with thumb tacks._

_Odd sent her a weird glance, shaking his head and trying to figure out what she meant. "Do what?"_

_She sighed. "I didn't think Yumi would every get pregnant so soon and they would run away… if anyone, I'd thought it'd be us."_

The ironic thing was that it was true now. He thought of what she had said before and with a small smile kissed her.

"Don't cry Sam. We'll get through this. Ulrich and Yumi have. We'll be the best parents ever!"

Suddenly, the thought made him excited. He was going to be a father? Sure, they weren't married, and that was terrible, but it didn't bother him.

'I can't believe it!'

X

Jeremie was watching something on television about computers, sighing to himself.

"It's not the modem…" he muttered under his breath, correcting the host, yet again. Despite the long hours at the office, it was Sunday and he finally had a day to relax.

He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the table. He'd recently taken to the position. He leaned back against the head rest of the couch and sighed in contentment.

Aelita suddenly burst through the living room and towards the phone. Jeremie looked up from the television at her, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Um…Ai? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him; something that upset him. She'd be distant lately, it scared him. She hung the phone back up though, a minute later with a sad look on her face.

"She's never there anymore…" she muttered under her breath.

"Who? Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

(A/N: for a genius, he's kinda slow…)

X

Sam emerged from the bathroom in her dorm after a few minutes, and a very anxious Odd looked up quickly.

"Well?" he asked suddenly.

"Positive…" she could barely mutter.

His mouth fell agape. "All twelve of them?"

She nodded slowly. Her phone rang but she didn't answer it. She sat down next to Odd instead.

"I'm…scared…"

X

Yumi was deciding whether or not to call the others and tell them of this scavenger hunt, but decided against it. It'd been awhile since she and Ulrich had done something romantic together.

She quickly got dressed and grabbed the clue. She left the house and called a taxi, not feeling like driving. She thought long and hard about the clue, then it came to her.

Just over two years ago, the gang decided to have a "Fun Day" and set up all sorts of physical obstacles and challenges for a day, since it was just after finals and everyone (except Jeremie and Aelita) felt they had bombed the tests and needed time to relax.

In a desperate plea to get the Japanese girl and the German boy together, they made the two of them be partners. When the three-legged race started, Yumi and Ulrich were winning, until Yumi tripped and fell over air and sent them both tumbling down.

She stopped the taxi at Kadic, (a pretty long drive) and asked him to wait while she looked around. She walked on the field they had competed on and smiled.

She missed the old school where she had made her best friends, fallen in love, and saved the world (not to mention got pregnant), and something about being here made her smile. Luckily, no one was on the soccer fields so she looked around for the next clue.

Nothing around seemed like a clue, till she saw a soccer ball. Despite the fact she doubted a clue would be there, she picked it up anyway and found another clue taped to the bottom.

**The next clue lies beneath something fluffy and green. To find it you must have eyes that are very sharp and keen…**

The thought the clue over for the moment, hearing the impatient honking of the taxi driver, whom she had told to wait for her, and sighed. "Green?" she thought, looking around for something green.

The only thing she could think of that was always green was plants…fluffy plants?

Her eyes laid on the bushes by the stands and she quickly walked that way, peering behind the bushes and finding a piece of paper stuck onto one of the sticks. She eagerly pulled it off and found it had a giant hole in the middle.

She smoothed it out the best she could and read it.

**Take two steps fo ght, and you will see a pretty sight…**

With the giant hole, she couldn't decipher the message. She needed Jeremie here. The taxi honked again and she waved him away and he was so eager to leave he didn't even charge her for the long trip.

X

Odd was still holding Sam, who couldn't stop crying. Why was she getting so upset?

It must have been because it was hard and she was scared.

He missed being Odd though…and he couldn't wait until things got back to normal… though, sadly, one question had been on his mind…but he was afraid to ask.

Maybe she was so upset because the child wasn't his…no, he knew the truth. He hated himself for even thinking that.

"Come on Sam…let's go do something fun."

X

_Hey guys! That's it. Sorry it was so short. I was going to put the whole scavenger hunt in here, but I was trying to update by April 10…I'm sorry your present is a day late! He he, well, if anyone has any good clues for a scavenger hunt, please tell me in your reviews! _

_Fox Kitsune_


	36. Looking Forward

_Disclaimer: I wish_

_Author's Note: It's been awhile huh? Sorry about that. The last part of school was full of a lot of homework and tests (and not to mention those damn finals). And I'm going through some (guy) problems right now… --; anyway, sorry… So, yeah. SUMMER IS OFFICIALLY HERE! So, updates will come faster again!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 36: Looking Forward

Yumi stared at the little piece of paper in her hand, trying to discover what the small, scratchy handwriting meant.

"Maybe…take 2 steps forward…something to the right?"

Deciding to give it a try, she stepped forward twice, some wind nipping at her skin. She pulled her jacket closer to her, taking a step to the right and looking around. Nothing.

She took a few more and looked again, still seeing nothing. Finally, twenty or so paces to the right, she was standing in front of a tall tree, now away from the soccer field. She looked at the tree and saw a picture thumb tacked to it.

She gently pulled the picture off and looked at it with a smile. It was of the gang, including Aelita. It was the day she had been materialized. Odd was off in the corner, eating like usual, while Jeremie was sitting on a bench, his arm around Aelita's waist. Both of their cheeks were magenta. Yumi was sitting on Ulrich's lap, hugging him around the neck. He stared at the camera in shock, though a smile played across his face. They, too, were blushing.

She turned it over and saw the next clue.

**Be ready and waiting for the bell's chime.**

**Now can you find that mysterious rhyme?**

She arched an ebony eyebrow, rereading the message three or four times.

"Bells? Are there bells here?" She was beginning to wonder if she'd have to go back to London.

"Yumi?" she heard a voice call out to her. She pivoted on her heel, looking around.

"What?" she asked, before she spotted who had addressed her.

"Sissy!" her mouth dropped open as she stared at the younger girl, long hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a designer top, pink in color, with a black miniskirt and sandals with tall heels. On her ears were big hooped earrings falling to her shoulders.

"Yumi? What are you doing here?"

Yumi looked around. "Reminiscing."

Sissy smiled. "So Ulrich finally left you?"

"No…" trying to keep her anger under control, she put on a fake smile and replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see Daddy."

"Oh. Well then I won't keep you."

Sissy smirked. "No, I understand. You've got to go get knocked up by more guys. Tah tah!"

Sissy pranced away, smirking like a hyena. Yumi sighed, trying not to retort. _She's just jealous…she's just jealous because you've got Ulrich._

Ulrich? The note came back to her. She reread the message. After a few seconds, she looked up, wondering whether she should ask Sissy about the bells, but the girl was out of sight by then.

X

Odd led Sam through the town, dragging her by her hand. Sam, whose tears had finally stopped although their marks remained on her stained cheeks, followed him without choice, wondering where they were going.

"Odd…?"

He smiled and continued to drag her. On a busy street, he stopped and waved for a taxi, getting on a few seconds later. He helped Sam into the back seat and slid in after her.

Sam opened her mouth to ask again, but decided against it when she noticed Odd's expression. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

The taxi drove around town for ten minutes before Odd finally stopped him. Digging in his pocket, he handed the man some money and dragged Sam from the back.

They were in the center of town, in front of a large fountain. Sam looked around, confused.

"Why are we here?"

Odd reached into his pocket again and withdrew a shiny quarter. He put it in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Make a wish Sam."

X

Aelita hummed to a song as she pulled food out of the fridge. She had a beautiful singing voice, and every time he heard it, it gave Jeremie the goose bumps and immediately calmed him down.

"Hey Aelita!" he said, walking up behind her. She turned to him with a smile.

"Hello Jeremie. What's up?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the fridge, closing it with his foot as they walked away. He led her to the couch and sat her down.

(A/N: I went through and reread like all the chapters and I couldn't find where I had posted Aelita and Jeremie's wedding date…did I post it? If I did, can someone please tell me in a review what it was (I've slept since then) thankies!)

"I want to talk to you."

She nodded. "Okay. What's up?"

"I want to know. What's been going on?"

She looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"With Sam. You won't tell me…"

She gasped. "I…I can't…"

"Everyone else knows, right?"

She sighed. "I…I think so."

Jeremie grabbed her hand. "Okay. I understand."

She leaned up against him and breathed in his scent, smiling in contentment. She watched the television, though not really taking it in. She couldn't help but think of the future, of being Aelita Belpois. It just seemed so perfect.

X

Yumi walked into town and looked around. Unsure of what to do, she called for a taxi, and got one a few seconds later.

She crawled in the back. "I need to go see bells. Is there a bell tower nearby?"

The taxi driver looked at her, burrowing his eyebrows. He shifted the car into drive and drove away without answering.

Two blocks later, he stopped in front of a big, bell tower. Yumi laughed sheepishly to herself and paid the cab driver before sliding out of the car.

She stared at the giant bell tower and looked it over for another clue.

She saw him instead.

X

_Yeah yeah yeah, sucky ending. But I wanted to update soon, so yeah…anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be another, then it'll skip time a little._

_Dewa mata! Review!  
_

_Fox Kitsune_


	37. Fear of the Unknown

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_Author's Note: OMG! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It's been way too long! I've been so busy with school, damn homework is killing me, and my stupid computer CRASHED AGAIN! GIRR! I had this chapter almost finished and then I lost it! I'm so sorry! Thank you all for your generous reviews!_

_AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1000 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! This chapter is for everyone that reviewed this story at all and who PMed me and told me to hurry up. Lol. Thanks guys! I'm blowing off Algebra 2, Human Geography, Chemistry, and Computer Science homework for you guys! Hehe….lets just hope I can get it all done….lol._

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 37: Fear of the Unknown

"Jeremie Belpois! Give it back!" she yelled through her stifled laughs, trying to pry his hands away as he tickled her. "Stop!"

"No. You've got to agree first!"

She burst out laughing again. "No! Jeremie! Stop!"

He tickled her sides harder, laughing with her. She kicked and screamed on the floor, trying to wrestle him off; he was strong for a computer nerd.

"Fine!" she yelled, and he handed over the big, white binder he had been holding, which she took with mixed emotions. She wrote down something with her big, round, pretty handwriting, very different than his small sloppy writing on the page, and tried to smile.

"That's no way to settle things, Jeremie."

He smiled sheepishly. "I know…"

"Sam…Is pregnant."

His mouth fell open, then he realized how rude that was and quickly closed it. "S-say what?"

"She's pregnant…I bought her some tests and they all came out positive."

He sat down on the couch, afraid his legs would give out on him. "Does Odd know?"

"I…think so," she shrugged as she said it though.

"What's with us? We used to be…well, I guess good kids…" he muttered, smiling a little. Aelita smirked. "I'm not sure."

He suddenly blushed, but hid it before she saw it.

X

Yumi squinted when she saw him, then stood where she was. She didn't want to blink in fear that it was a dream and Ulrich would disappear. He just stood where he was, hands in his pockets, smiling at her.

"Ul…rich?"

She knew she sounded dumb but, for some reason, she hadn't been so happy to see him in awhile.

She walked over, pulling her jacket around her tighter as a cool wind brushed against her, and hugged him. "Hey."

He pulled his hands from his pockets and hugged her back. "Hey Yumi."

She pulled away and stared at the towers. "The bell towers?"

"Yeah…this is the place where we first met."

She smiled at his sweetness, then furrowed her brows. "We met at Kadic…"

"No," he muttered, putting an arm around her. "The day before you came to Kadic, your family came here to see the bells. I saw you here and I thought you were an angel. Then, when you came to Kadic and even became part of our group…well, I dunno, it was perfect."

"And what about once we started dating, and got engaged? What was it then?" she teased, feeling stupid for not remembering there were bells here. She'd transferred to Kadic a while ago, but she couldn't believe she'd forgotten even being here.

"Heaven."

X

"Only a few more weeks…"

The girl sighed. "Yeah, for you! I've got a couple of months!"

Odd stuck his tongue out playfully at the girl. "Sucks to be you!"

She picked up a pillow and hit him over the head with it. "What was that?"

He straightened up. "Nothing Sam."

She smirked. "That's what I thought."

They were sitting in her dorm room, doing homework. Odd only had a few weeks of school left though Sam had a few months. Of course, they had planned to go live in Paris with the others as soon as they could and Odd was already saving money from his part time job.

He glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm late!" he yelled, pulling on his shoes and running out the door. Sam smiled as he left; he was always late for work. It was a surprise he hadn't been fired yet. He ran back into the room and gave her a quick kiss then left again.

She lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes to the overhead light. She jumped as someone knocked at the door.

Sam sighed and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. She gasped when she saw who was there.

X

Christmas was right around the corner and snow was lightly falling upon the earth. Ulrich was holding Yumi's hand as they walked along the stores, looking for things for the children's room. They decided, because of everything, not to exchange presents this year, though Ulrich knew he'd probably get her something anyway.

"Well, Jeremie and Aelita are having their bachelor and bachelorette parties next week, even if they don't know it…should we get supplies?" asked Yumi, walking past a store that seemed to be made for parties of the sort.

Ulrich shrugged and they walked in, looking around. They had mainly left the parties in Odd and Sam's hands, so they expected them to be wild, but the thought was fun.

X

Odd sat behind the counter at his work, looking through a magazine. Everything was set. The hardest part was making sure Aelita and Jeremie didn't find out about the parties until that night. Ulrich and Yumi had arranged for the food, Sam planned Aelita's party, and Odd…was going to make sure the genius had one hell of a time.

After all, you only live once, right?

Right.

He picked up the phone to call someone, but he got a customer.

Well, actually, two customers… Sissy and William.

He almost gagged, but stopped himself in time.

"Sissy dear! Your Ulrich wanted me to ask you for a favor!" he said mockingly. She tried not to act too excited, since William was there.

"What?"

Odd smiled to himself.

Let the games begin.

X

The week passed without much excitement on most people's part. Aelita had no idea of what was going on, though Jeremie seemed suspicious of Odd's sudden odd behavior. Aelita, in her loneliness of being home alone while Jeremie was at work, had gotten a rabbit.

Jeremie didn't know yet.

She smiled as she watched the rabbit hop around the house, making sure to have secured most of the wires. It was Saturday, so Jeremie should've been home soon. She walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ae! Guess what? Sam and Odd decided to come visit! Can you meet us at the mall?" It was Yumi.

Aelita smiled. "Sure…but lemme call Jeremie first to let him know, in case he comes home before we do."

Yumi's mouth fell open. "NO! I mean… eh heh… Don't worry about it. Odd already called him. He's gonna meet up with the guys later."

Aelita nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys soon then."

"Meet us at the giant fountain!" Yumi confirmed. Aelita agreed and flipped her phone closed. She put the rabbit back in her cage and brushed through her hair before grabbing a coat and heading to the mall.

X

"What the fu-" His mouth was covered by a strong hand as it clasped over it.

"Hey Jer." The voice was familiar…too familiar.

The voice was odd.

"Odd!" he grumbled from beneath the hand, trying to pry it off of his mouth. "Whad ar ou toing?"

Odd smiled and Jeremie noticed Ulrich was there as well. He shouldn't have been scared. These were his friends…right?

Right.

Once he stopped struggling, Odd released him. "Hey buddy! Did you miss me?"

Jeremie stood up straight and brushed himself off. "Yeah Odd…up until that. What were you doing?"

"Nothing! Hey…the girls said they wanted to go look at shoes or something, so…"

"Yeah!" Ulrich cut in. "Yumi's feet are swelling so much she's been having to wear mine!"

"Why don't we go get some food!? We'll save the girls seats at the restaurant."

"Odd," Jeremie stared at him in shock, fixing his glasses. "How many times have you eaten today? I swear, you have four stomachs!"

Ulrich smirked. "And he uses them all to the max!"

"Why have them if I'm not gonna use them?"

"I'd agree, but you have a brain, and you NEVER use that," Ulrich retorted, smiling.

X

"These will go good with the dress, and they're pink," Sam said, handing a pair of heels to her friend, Aelita. Aelita smiled-they were perfect.

"Now what? I bet you anything Odd dragged the men off to eat," Sam asked, walking out of the store, holding her bag so loose she almost dropped it. There was obviously something on her mind.

"Should we go meet up with them?" Aelita asked, awkwardly carrying all three of her bags, afraid she would fall over.

Yumi put on her acting face. "Oh no! I left my wallet at home! I was wondering why I only had a little cash…do you guys mind going back with me to get it really fast?"

Sam agreed and Aelita nodded. "Should we tell the boys?"

Yumi smiled. "No, we're girls, and we're shopping. They probably won't expect us until way later."

"Let's hope," Sam muttered beneath her breath.

They called for a cab and went back to Yumi's house. Sam and Yumi smirked as they got out of the car.

X

"Where are those girls?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he laid his head on the table, glasses going slightly askew. He erected himself with much trouble and looked around. It was getting late.

"Shopping. They are women after all."

Jeremie nodded to Ulrich's response. "Still…you think they would've called or something."

"Hey! Imagine meeting you guys here!" Theo said, walking over to their table. Odd, mouth full of his sixth hamburger, said a muffled hello then returned to eating.

"Hey Theo, what's up?"

"Well," he said awkwardly… "I…needed to ask Jeremie a favor."

Jeremie perked up when he heard his name. "What is it?"

"There's something wrong with my computer, and I can't reboot it…it has everything from work on it…can you maybe come look at it?"

"Don't worry. We'll call the girls when we get there," piped Odd, now finished with his burger, so Jeremie agreed.

X

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Theo stood in front of Theo's house. He still lived at home with his parents, but they were gone for the week.

They walked up the path to the door, Ulrich and Odd smirking and Theo stifling back laughs.

"Should I be scared?" asked Jeremie.

The boys nodded. "If only he knew."

X

_This chapter was going to go into the parties and everything, but it was taking too long so I decided to end it here. Next chapter will be of the parties and last bit of wedding plans…and I promise I'll get it out ASAP! Sorry this chapter was really bad…I was trying to get it done for you guys, since I'm leaving for Dallas in all of about twenty minutes…eh heh…and I haven't packed yet!_

_Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	38. Final Planning

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams._

_Author's Note: Wow…another long wait! Sorry guys! I know I said once summer got here, I could update faster, but I've still been so busy! The beginning of the summer was dedicated to getting ready for my trip to Japan, and raising money. Then, I just got back from Japan, but now I'm in driver's ed…sigh So, sorry about the long wait!_

_Oh, and another reason it's been so long is because I COMPLETELY forgot what I was going to put in the parties and stuff. (I've never been to a bachelor party, or seen one on t.v. or anything.) So, I'm skipping the parties all together, and fast-forwarding time a little bit. I'm really sorry! I'll probably add a bonus chapter at the end of this story that has the party stuff in it, but right now, I've waited too long to update, and I don't know what I would put, so yeah…skippage. Sorry!_

On the Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 38: Final Planning

"You're sure?" Yumi Ishiyama paced her long living room, staring down at her socked feet. "Yes, well…yes Sir…March 12th."

Groaning, she could do nothing more than nod. "I understand. Thank you for your time," she pulled the phone away from her ear and mashed the "end" button a little too hard. Sighing, she sat down on the couch and stared at the phone book on the table before her.

"No luck?"

She jumped, turning to see her fiancée, Ulrich. Sighing yet again, she shook her head. "No…they're booked that day."

He sat down beside her. "Don't worry. We'll find something. Here, I'll call the next few places. Why don't you take a break?"

Yumi smiled and nodded. "Yeah…break sounds good," she yawned, but tried to stifle it. Ulrich laughed.

"Get some sleep."

The Japanese girl nodded again. "Alright," she kissed him good night, despite the fact it was only mid-afternoon, and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly.

"Ulrich!"

"What?! What is it?!" he asked, practically frantic, eyes growing wide with worry. He jumped off the couch and ran over to her, almost slipping on his socked feet.

"They're kicking," she smiled, unaware of the German's meltdown. She put her hand on her stomach, grinning widely. "Feel!"

Ulrich nodded and softly placed his hand next to hers. After a moment, he felt her stomach move, and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

X

Aelita groaned as she rolled over, trying, without much luck, to get comfortable. Her head was pounding, and the smallest sounds made it jolt with pain. Not to mention her stomach was queasy, and she had spent most of the morning throwing up.

"I made you some soup…" Jeremie whispered as he walked into the room. She turned so she was facing the door, and looked at him. A small smile played across her lips. "Thanks Jeremie."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, immediately regretting it. "I…I think it was those drinks I had last night."

Jeremie shook his head sheepishly, sighing. "What exactly did they give you?" he asked, setting down the soup on her bedside table, before sitting down next to her.

"Something…brown?...or was it white?" she drowned out, obviously lost in thought. Jeremie didn't know what to say or do-he hated seeing her like this.

He lied down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, suppressing a blush. Grateful for the company, she snuggled into his side and rested her head against his chest.

"Uh…you…you want to watch t.v….or something?" He still wasn't used to all of this. It was hard to believe that, after years, he was here; living with Aelita, sleeping beside her, cooking for her…it was just too much to believe.

She nodded, so he picked up the remote and flipped on the t.v.

X

"Hurry!" Sam yelled, laughing as she and Odd ran down the stairs, trying to make it back to the subway before it left. They ran in the closing doors, barely making it inside.

Sam laughed again, letting out a sigh of relief, and sat down on an empty bench. Surprisingly, the subways were rather empty, making the ride peaceful-

-Well, as peaceful as you can be on a subway.

"You think they'll be surprised?" Odd asked.

Sam nodded. "At least, Aelita and Yumi will…Yumi was ripping out her hair trying to find a place!" she let out another laugh.

Odd loved her good mood. It made him smile uncontrollably. "Yeah," he agreed. "How many stops until we get there?"

"We get off on the third one."

That was about fifteen minutes, Odd calculated (surprisingly). So, he put his arm around her and got comfortable.

And the subway zoomed away.

X

Aelita got out of bed, feeling somewhat better. How long had she been asleep? She walked around the house, surprised that she couldn't find Jeremie. It was weird being home alone.

She gave the rabbit fresh water, thankful Jeremie had yet to either notice, or say something about her. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

In the kitchen, she noticed a note on the table in Jeremie's small, neat writing. Confused, she picked it up.

**Aelita,**

**Sorry to leave like this. Something came up. I'll be home for dinner. I hope you feel better.**

**Love,**

**Jeremie**

She put the note down, trying to keep the sadness off of her face. She understood Jeremie had to work, but the selfish side of her wanted him all to herself.

The chiming clock of the new hour drowned out her thoughts.

X

"Sam? Odd?" Yumi looked from one to the other, leaning against the doorway. "What's going on?"

"We had to come tell you the good news!" Sam smiled. Yumi had never seen her in…well, in such a good mood.

She opened the doorway wider. "Oh, well, come in!" She smiled too. Even if she had just seen them at the party (well, Sam at least), it was always nice to see her friends.

"So," Yumi asked, after everyone had sat down. "What's the news?"

"Is Ulrich here?" Odd asked suddenly. Kiwi was sniffing the house, running around looking for Ein, who was outside. Yumi laughed and let Ein inside. "Yeah," she finally replied. "In the room. I'll go get him."

Odd nodded, watching as Yumi left. He looked around the house, somehow feeling uncomfortable. He wondered why; he'd never felt weird around his friends before. _Are…are things changing?_

Yumi came back in with Ulrich. "Hey Odd!" He said, doing his handshake with Odd, something Yumi and Sam had never understood. They sat down in the recliners and looked at their guests.

"So, what's going on exactly?" Yumi asked again.

"Well," Sam started. "We know you two have been working hard, trying to find a place for the wedding."

Odd smiled, cutting in. "We found a place this morning- a little church about five miles away. We booked it."

Yumi let out a long sigh. "Oh thank God!"

Sam nodded. "So, the final wedding plans are falling into place, huh?"

X

"I can't believe you don't have your dress yet!" Sam practically yelled as she and Yumi dragged Aelita through the streets of Paris.

"Well…uh…it's just…I've been so busy," Aelita countered, hoping not to trip as her two friends yanked her around.

Yumi smirked. "Nice try…oh, let's go in this one!" she said when they came across the first wedding shop. Since Aelita and Jeremie were having a small wedding, they weren't really having bridesmaids or groomsmen. Just Odd and Sam, and maybe Emily and Theo (they called them the other day, but had yet to get a call back). Yumi said it'd be best if she wasn't in the wedding, since she was going to be "as big as a house."

The shop was huge, full of dresses on every wall and throughout the aisles. One side was dedicated specifically to the brides' dresses, while the other side was full of other, colorful, wedding dresses for the other women.

"Where should we start?" Sam asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Aelita backed away slowly.

"Um…Aelita, do you want a white dress, or what?" Yumi asked, already knowing her answer.

"Pink."

"Well, there's a good place to start," Sam muttered, stopping one of the ladies that worked in the store. After telling her something around the lines of what Aelita wanted, the sales lady left to go find some dresses.

The bubble-gum haired girl gulped. "I feel like a doll…"

………

After hours of trying on dresses from several different stores, (A/N: I'm too lazy to type it all up.) Aelita finally found the "perfect dress".

It was a long, light pink number, tight around the waist that flowed out at the bottom. It was simple, beautiful, and very suiting for her.

Anyway, after a long day of shopping, they each said goodbye. Sam and Odd were staying with Aelita and Jeremie for the weekend, so Yumi went home by herself.

She was so exhausted when she entered that she only wanted to collapse. She walked into her room, not surprised that Ulrich was already asleep, and changed into her pajamas. She brushed through her hair, then screamed when she was hugged from behind. She turned around in the hug and smiled at Ulrich. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. You're finally home. I was worried," he muttered sleepily.

Yumi smiled. "Sorry…yeah…it took a little longer than we thought, but Aelita finally has her dress."

"So, it's all coming together now?" Ulrich replied. He kissed Yumi softly, then walked back to bed. "Come on, it's late," he murmured, patting her side of the bed. Yumi lied down next to him and snuggled into his side.

X

_Author's Note: Sucky way to end it, I know. Anyway, next chapter is the wedding! Finally! Anyway, so review! Sorry it took so long to update! Yeah, and this chapter was poorly written, but I haven't really been in the mood to write, so when I force myself to write, it comes out bad. Sorry!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	39. I Do's, I Don't's

_Disclaimer: Haha. No._

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know…It's been FOREVER! I'm super sorry. School is really kicking my ass this year. But, I realized I need to update, so I put off homework. XP Plus, I can't do much else but be on the computer since I lost my voice at a Saliva concert last night. But it was awesome! Am I the only person who thinks the guitarist is totally hot? Lol._

_Anyway, like I promised, wedding time. So, enjoy!_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 39: I Do's, I Don't's

"But…what if-"

"Aelita, stop it!" Sam replied, cutting off the pink-haired girl's sentence. "Nothing's going to go wrong. Right, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded as she tried to fix up Aelita's hair. "Right. So, don't worry. Just walk up the aisle, repeat after the pastor, and kiss Jeremie. It isn't that hard."

The bride-to-be let out a long breath. "O-okay…wait, what if I forget how to walk?!"

"Aelita!" The two darker haired girls yelled simultaneously. "Don't worry."

Aelita sighed. "I…I just want to make sure everything is perfect for Jeremie…"

X

Jeremie was pacing back and forth, hands folded lambently behind his back. He was so nervous he could feel the sweat forming on his brow. His hands were shaking so profusely he had to unfold them.

"Jer…chill…" Odd said, fixing the purple collar of his tuxedo as he looked at his reflection in a mirror. The wedding was set to start in an hour. The groom sat down and stared at his hands folded between his knees.

"I can't "chill", Odd…I'm about to make the biggest commitment of my life."

Ulrich tugged at his tie, groaning as he tried to loosen it some. He hated dressing up. He had wanted to come to the wedding in his normal attire, but Yumi wouldn't let him. Plus, he did need to look good for his best friend. It was a big day. "Jeremie, you both love each other…so, it'll be alright. Now, hurry and get ready."

The genius' phone rang, and he flipped it open quickly, afraid to drop it because his hands were so sweaty. "Hello?"

There was a long pause, but both Odd and Ulrich could hear a woman's voice on the other side of the phone line, talking so quickly they couldn't pick up any of her words.

"Alright. Yeah….Oh…I guess we hadn't thought of that…" Worry caressed Jeremie's brow as he talked. "Yeah. Tell Dad yes for now…yeah. No. She doesn't…Alright. I'll call you back if I need to." He flipped it closed and sighed.

"What's up, Einstein?" Odd asked, turning away from the mirror to look at him. "Everything okay?"

"I…I think so. I just realized that Aelita never found someone to walk her down the aisle…"

Ulrich nodded. "That's true. After all, as far as everyone else knows, she's an only child and an orphan…so, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, Dad offered to do it…so, I guess I should call and ask her."

The German stood. "Don't worry. I was going to go check on Yumi anyway. I'll ask her. You know you aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, and that includes talking to her." He walked out to go find the girls.

"Didn't he just check on Yumi like twenty minutes ago?" Odd asked, chuckling. "He acts as if the sky is suddenly going to crush her."

X

Ulrich knocked on the door to the room where the girls were getting ready. He heard Sam say "I bet it's Ulrich again" before she opened the door.

"Gee, what do you know? The sky must be falling on Yumi." Sam joked, letting him in.

He sent her a friendly glare. "Actually I'm here to talk to Aelita."

She jumped when she heard her name, turning to look at him. "Is…Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but well…You know all about the human wedding ceremony, right?"

She nodded. "Well, I hope so. I've been researching it for months."

"Well," Ulrich continued. "When the bride walks down the aisle during the wedding-"

"Oh gosh," Yumi muttered, realizing what Ulrich meant. "We forgot to find someone…"

Aelita looked between them, confused. "I…don't understand. What'd we forget?"

"Someone is supposed to walk you down the aisle!" Sam said, sighing as she realized how stupid they were to forget that.

The bride's gaze dropped. "Oh…" She had no family. Her friends were her family. Maybe Ulrich could do it? She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Jeremie's father offered," Ulrich said. "In fact, he said he'd be very happy to do it."

She couldn't stop the wide grin that formed. "Really? That's so nice of him. I'd really appreciate it." She stood. "We didn't forget anything else, did we?"

"Not that I know of," Ulrich said, and the two other girls shook their heads. "Well, guess I'll go then," he said. He gave Yumi a quick kiss and left the room.

Aelita closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "I can't believe we forgot something so important like that…what if no one had remembered?"

"I'm sure Ulrich would've stepped in for you," Yumi said with a smile. "Now come on; I need to finish your hair."

X

Ulrich and Odd were competing to see who could lead the most people to their seats. The clock was quickly ticking, and time was slipping away. Jeremie was ready, which was really saying something since he had been so nervous, but the girls hadn't left Aelita's room yet.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Belpois," Ulrich said as they walked in. "Aelita's still getting dressed. You can wait for her back there if you'd like."

Mr. Belpois smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you boys."

"Sure. Mrs. Belpois, I'll lead you to your seat," Odd said, holding out his arm. She laughed and took it and he turned back to look at Ulrich as we walked, mouthing '23'. Ulrich sent him a look that pinned him as a cheater.

Yumi emerged from the room and found Ulrich. "Hey, she's ready. How long do we have?"

"Seven minutes. It takes girls forever to get ready, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…Are you done? Can we go sit? My feet are killing me."

He nodded. Odd could handle the stragglers. Yumi often complained of sore feet and a hurt back. He led her to the front row and they sat down.

The lights dimmed, and Odd made his way to the back room where Mr. Belpois was waiting. Jeremie stood up straight and clasped his hands behind his back. His glasses kept almost sliding off his nose. Good thing he used the extra-strong deodorant.

Slow music started, and Odd and Sam walked up the aisle, followed by Jeremie's little cousin, who threw the flower petals everywhere as she walked, making them land on some of the audience. Kiwi came down the aisle next, carrying a pillow in his mouth that had the rings on it. Everyone 'awed' when they saw him, and Odd whispered his name to keep him going the right way.

Finally, the wedding march began, and Mr. Belpois and Aelita linked arms and slowly moved up the aisle. She looked beautiful, even if she was visibly nervous. Sam had finally gotten her to wear make-up, and Yumi had weaved jeweled clips into her hair. They stopped at the front and Jeremie took over, smiling at his dad.

"We are gathered here today," started the priest, "To join Aelita Stones and Jeremie Belpois together in holy matrimony."

Yumi smiled as she watched, laying her head on Ulrich's shoulder. Her back was hurting, and the pain spread to her stomach, until her stomach was knotted together in pain. She tried to ignore it and watched the wedding. Her stomach was pounding as a migraine would though, and it was hard to ignore.

"If anyone has any objections to the joining of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Yumi squeezed Ulrich's hand, and he turned to look at her. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at Ulrich, bewildered, in pain. "…My water just broke."

X

_Haha! I know I'm evil! But here's a new chapter for you. Hope you liked it. I'm going to work on the next chapter (the last chapter) in a few minutes, so review! I'll post the next one after I get…hmm…20 reviews. So this time you aren't waiting on me, I'm waiting on you. Sounds fair._

_Anyway, hope you liked it._

_-Fox Kitsune_


	40. The Verge of Holding On

_Disclaimer: Psh. Yeah right._

_Author's Note: Wow…you guys are so great. Thanks for the kind words. I'm so sad that this is the last chapter of this story. When I first started writing this story over a year ago, I wrote out what each chapter would contain and how many there would be-16. Somehow that number grew to 40. But I'm glad it did, because it's made many of you not only influence me, but help me grow as a writer. So, for that you have my deepest gratitude. _

_Also, there will be a sequel. I just don't know when I will put it up. I'll try to write at least the first chapter soon and get it posted just so you all will know and can add it to your alert list or whatever. But…no promises. I still am only half way done with a fan fiction I started a long time ago, and have a lot of other chapter ones to worry about. So I will probably try to get more into those before I post the sequel. But there will be one. It'll be about Yumi and Ulrich and dealing with parenthood, as Odd and Sam will as well. And Jeremie and Aelita as newly-weds. I really hope you all will enjoy it. I'm pretty sure I can say it'll be shorter than this story. I think every chapter will be a new year in the children's lives…but I haven't decided that much yet._

_Okay, so I promise this insanely long author's note is almost done. About the names-I loved the names you each picked out. But…I chose names close to my heart. I hope you like them regardless. If I remember, I may post at the end of this chapter where they came from or what they mean. Not sure._

_So, once again, thank you each for all the support you've shown me over the last year as I wrote this story. It would be nothing without you guys!  
_

_-Savannah_

On The Verge of Letting Go

Chapter 40: The Verge of Holding On

Ulrich knew his heart had stopped beating. He was certain this time. It was pounding, ricocheting in his chest just a moment before, but now it was still. Yumi's words echoed and flooded through his head, like a tape recorder. He couldn't stop his mouth from falling open.

Quite literally.

"W-wha…wh…" he couldn't form coherent sentences. He just stared at her, flabbergasted. Her hand tightened around his, turning it red, then purple. Only then did he come to his senses.

Well…almost.

"Oh God!" He yelled, jumping up and holding her gently as he stood. Immediately all eyes were on him. He didn't notice, even as their gaze burned into him. "Yumi's going into labor!"

Aelita's eyes widened. Sam hurried from the front of the room, dropping her bouquet of flowers as she ran. "Yumi?" she asked. "Okay Yumi…just breathe. We'll get you to the hospital." Her gaze flew to Odd. "Dial 9-1-1!"

His hands were shaking so profusely he wasn't sure if he could hold his phone. He managed to dial the number and quickly told the operator of their situation.

"Ul…rich…" Yumi whispered, laying her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. It wasn't so much pain-even though there was enough to get her to notice. It was off and on, a surge one moment, then calmness the next-as the fear that made her react as such. She'd had nine months to prepare for this. After everything she and Ulrich had had to get through to be here, she thought the actually birth would be easy. She'd been wrong. Her brain was screaming how wrong she was. She wasn't even near ready to give birth, yet the realization that now was the time, that there was no turning back, that this was all imminent, struck her too hard for her to focus on anything else.

Aelita and Jeremie joined their companions the next second, hands laced together. Aelita looked as though she wanted to cry. Jeremie couldn't decide if it was sadness, fear, or happiness that fueled her emotions at the moment. "Yumi…do you think you can make it until the ambulance gets here?"

She managed to nod, and Ulrich's grip on her tightened unknowingly. Another surge of pain pulsed through her, and she screamed, her body almost collapsing. Odd and Ulrich managed to help her stay on her feet and direct her back into a chair.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama?" Ulrich asked. He scanned the crowd for them, but wasn't surprised not to see them. He couldn't remember seeing them come in before, while he and Odd were ushering.

Sam groaned. "They're out of town, remember. Do you have the number?"

Ulrich nodded, handing whoever was closest to him his cell phone. "I…I don't think I could…t-talk right now…" he explained. Jeremie nodded, found the number, and calmly explained everything to her parents. The rest of the gang could hear Mr. Ishiyama's frantic replies, yet Jeremie continued to stay calm.

Her father asked to speak to her. Yumi reached for the phone before screaming again. Her stomach felt as though it was tightening. She bit her lip until she tasted iron in her mouth.

As this went on, the wedding guests stared on in shock. The priest stood before the congregation, and Odd saw him swiftly and silently muttering something. A prayer? He hoped so.

Blue and red flashing lights bounded off the walls and reflected through the windows. Ulrich left out the breath he had been holding in and watched as three men came in, pushing a stretcher. Yumi screamed again. It was the last sound in the church besides the murmuring crowd…

X

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Aelita and Sam looked up simultaneously as Odd spoke to them. Each was pacing, in perfect step to one another, though by accident, around the waiting room, hands clasped behind their backs. Jeremie had sweat forming on his brow that made his glasses slip down his nose. He pushed them back up and let out a long sigh. His stomach was queasy.

"Come sit down?" Odd suggested. The girls looked at each other, as if they were contemplating with their eyes, then nodded and sat down. Jeremie stood almost immediately after.

"I need coffee. Anyone else want some?"

Each said they'd love a cup, and Aelita went to help him carry it. Though all but Odd were not big coffee drinkers, they all needed it right now.

Sam settled against Odd, resting her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm around her, smoothing her long, dark tresses. "Odd…is that what it's going to be like for me…?"

He wished he could answer. He couldn't. Maybe because he was positive the answer was yes. Either way, he just pulled her closer and laid his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry Sam. You and Yumi are both strong. It'll be alright."

She nodded, though she wasn't sure if she agreed. Odd brought comfort. She could get through anything as long as he was there. Still, it was nerve-racking, thinking about such things. She stifled a yawn and tried to distract herself with anything else.

Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama, followed by Hiroki, ran into the waiting room next, finding Odd and Sam almost instantly. "How is she?"

Odd looked up. He realized Sam had fallen asleep. Sleep sounded good right about then. "She's been in there for six hours already…we haven't heard anything yet."

"Where's the boy?" Yumi's father's voice was deep, gruff…perhaps angry. The blonde was too tired to tell.

"He's with Yumi, of course," Odd replied, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Hopefully we'll hear from them soon."

Jeremie paused as he saw Yumi's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. We just got coffee…I can go get you some if you'd like."

"That's alright," Mrs. Ishiyama replied. She started pacing, even as she tried not to. It was late-maybe close to eleven. Hiroki curled up on a chair and fell asleep. Mr. Ishiyama stood next to his wife, but soon they were both pacing.

It was almost 11:30 when a doctor came into the waiting area. "You are here for…Yumi Stern, correct?" he said, using the name Yumi had provided at the doctor's office months before. Everyone, even those that had been asleep and just woken up, jumped up and nodded, firing a thousand questions at him.

"Yes, Yumi is fine. She had the first baby about…2 minutes ago. He is a healthy boy. Five and a half pounds." When Mrs. Ishiyama asked if that was healthy for a twin, the doctor replied, "Yes. Twins are usually a little smaller than single babies. I'll let you know as soon as anything else happens."

Almost twenty minutes later he kept his promise, emerging from the delivery room, sweat beaded on his fact, wiping his hands on a rag. He received the same reaction as before. "This time…" he said, choosing to look at the wall behind them. "She has a baby girl. Three pounds, twelve ounces. She's a little small and has an irregular heartbeat, so we're keeping her monitored right now. We think she's going to be just fine though."

"Can we go see Yumi?" Aelita asked. The doctor nodded, asking them to go in groups of two or three. Her family went first, of course, having driven a hundred and forty miles to get there, in the pouring rain.

X

Yumi was crying as she held her son close to her. He was so small-so helpless. His dark brown eyes stared widely at her, almost as if he understood who she was already. She gently rocked him. Ulrich was sitting on the bed beside her, arm wrapped around her and his attention fixed solely on the child in her arms. His child-his son. He wasn't aware he was crying until he realized his cheeks were wet.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Yumi asked. She'd sobbed when the doctors had to take away the younger, smaller child.

Ulrich nodded. "Yes. They said her heartbeat was already settling. She just needs to gain some weight."

Yumi smiled and leaned against him. "So…what should we name him?"

They decided then that it'd be a good idea to name their children after their heritage. Seemingly, the boy was bestowed a German name, after only a few moments of thinking: Alecsander David Stern.

The new mother looked up as her parents walked in. Her mother smiled warmly at her, arms extended and face tear stained. They embraced as delicately as they could. Yumi smiled. Suddenly she felt almost complete-whole. Now, her family was all together…except for their daughter…she bit her lip and fought back another wave of tears.

"You should hold him," Yumi said to Ulrich as he stared lovingly at his son. Ulrich grinned and softly took the child from Yumi, beaming through tears as he looked down upon the newborn. "He's so little…"

Yumi nodded, shifting in the hospital bed for a better position. Her body protested, still weak and sore from the C-section. The nurse, a young, pretty woman with red, bobbed hair, walked in with a smile and a pink bundle in her arms.

"We've run some more tests. Her heart rate is fine. We'd just like you to stay perhaps a few extra days so we can continue to monitor her heart and weight.

The warm bundle was handed to the eager mother, who gazed upon her child's face. The girl looked more Japanese, though her German side was evident. She was as beautiful as her brother. "Naname…" the name her parents had almost given Yumi. "Naname Setsuna," Yumi decided, and Ulrich agreed that it was a perfect name.

"Ulrich?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, walking over to him. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of her."

"Of course," Ulrich replied, smiling. Perhaps Yumi's father was slowly beginning to accept him. Slowly…but some pace was better than none. It was probably the biggest apology he'd ever receive from her dad. He was glad. He'd just have to continue to prove to Yumi's father and mother of how well he would care for her and their kids.

Despite the rules, the remainder of the Lyoko gang joined-more like crowded-into the room, and together they celebrated the new lives before them. Alex and Nani.

X

_That's the end. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for your support!_

_-Alecsander David-the name of a friend of mine (it's actually Russian, but I'm pretending it's German for this story XD). The correct spelling is Alecsandr, but I prefer the other._

_Naname Setsuna-Naname is the name of the host daughter of the family I stayed with while in Japan. And I just liked the name Setsuna._

_Thank you so much! I'll start the sequel as soon as I can!  
_

_-Fox Kitsune_


End file.
